Eclipse de Luna
by Black Swan Lizzie
Summary: Hola! Soy Renesme Carlie Cullen y creo estar enamorada de mi mejor amigo Jacob Black, eso es normal? Considerando que el es un lobo y yo soy mitad vampiro mitad humano....
1. Eclipse de Luna

**ECLIPSE DE LUNA**

Querido Diario: A veces pienso que no encajo en ningún lugar y que nadie me entiende, mi abuelo dice que es porque estoy entrando ya a la Adolescencia, pero también es difícil para mí, estoy creciendo demasiado rápido, no soy humana ni vampiro, soy una mezcla de ambos y no he conocido a nadie como yo excepto a Nahuel pero el ya había experimentado todos los cambios, como me gustaría tener el don de mi padre de leer mentes o a veces cuando mi padre ve en mi mente quisiera ser la excepción como mama, pero me gustaría más el don de mi padre porque así podría saber los pensamientos de Jacob Black, mi amigo, mi hermano y mi confidente…

-Nessie ¿Podrías bajar a cenar?-

La voz de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos y me aliste para bajar, cerré mi diario y lo puse debajo del colchón de mi cama, tenía que apurarme dado a que mi madre se podía enojar y tenía mucha hambre.

-¡Voy mama!-dije sabiendo que aunque mi voz no era muy fuerte me escucharía

Baje todavía pensando en lo que había escrito en mi diario, Jacob Black, mi amigo no me había hablado y hoy era mi cumpleaños, eso me había dolido mucho yo siempre lo había felicitado en todos sus cumpleaños pero ahora él no me había hablado ni una llamada en mi celular, estaba todo apagado, se prendieron las luces y vi un hermoso pastel de cumpleaños con muchos regalos, en eso sentí unas manos abrazándome por detrás.

- Feliz cumpleaños mi princesa- dijo la dulce voz de mi padre

-Gracias papi- le dije sonriente

-¿Te gusto la sorpresa mi vida?- pregunto mi madre sonriendo

-Claro que si mama, me encanto…- dije intentando sonreír

Me gustaba, eso era obvio pero faltaba algo o talvez alguien, faltaba ese olor a bosque que me llenaba de paz, faltaba su sonrisa blanca, franca y sincera, su piel cobriza que destacaba sobre las demás y su pelo corto y negro como el carbón.

-Te tenemos una sorpresa- dijo mi tía Alice

-¿Cuál?-pregunte emocionada

-Pues va a venir el per…- intento decir mi tío Emmet pero su esposa lo callo con un beso en los labios

-¿Quién va a venir?- pregunte

-Yo- dijo una hosca voz familiar

Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, era él, la persona por la cuál mis mejillas se ruborizaban y el corazón se me quería salir del pecho, era Jacob Black, voltee y ahí estaba traía puesta una blusa blanca que dejaba ver sus músculos y me sonreía traía las manos detrás de su espalda.

-¡Jake!-dije feliz mientras corría a abrazarlo

-Mi niña-dijo él y me abrazo mientras besaba mi frente

Me ruborice como siempre y el riendo me entrego un pequeño paquete con y una rosa roja como la sangre y muy hermosa.

-Gracias Jake- dije mientras lo volví a abrazar

-Corte esta rosa porque me recordó mucho a ti-

-¿En serio? ¿En qué?-

-Su rojo se parece al tono que contraen tus mejillas cuando te sonrojas y es hermosa como tu-

Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido que antes y agradecí que mis padres no estuvieran mirando, abracé al lobo que estaba enfrente de mi y hundí mi cara en su pecho inhalando el olor a bosque que tanto había extrañado.


	2. Sorpresa

**Sorpresa **

-Hola Jacob- dijo mi madre sonriendo

-Bell´s- respondió él mientras la iba a abrazar

-Jacob-dijo mi padre serio

-Edward - dijo Jake riendo

-Y ya llegó la peste- dijo mi hermosa tía Rosalie

-Yo también te extrañe rubiecita- respondió Jake sarcásticamente

Yo me reí adoraba ver las peleas entre Rosalie y Jake eran muy graciosas, mi padre también disfrutaba verlas y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, yo sabía que se moría de la risa cuando Jacob hacia enfadar a mi tía consentida.

-Hola Jacob- dijo la tía Alice sonriendo

-Hola Alice, ¿Adonde se fue Jasper?-

-Fue por algo, ahora viene- dijo sospechosamente mi tía

-Ven Nessie- dijo Jacob

Yo fui hacia él casi corriendo y el sonriendo tomo mi mano mientras me llevaba hacia el pastel y me sentaba en la silla.

-Después del pastel te tengo una sorpresa-dijo en mi oído

Yo sonreí feliz ante la expectativa, sentía muchas mariposas en él estomago y miles de descargas eléctricas recorriendo mi piel cada vez que me tocaba.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Nessie- dijo mi tío Jasper

-Gracias tío- dije sonriendo

-Tu sorpresa está en la sala-dijo mi padre

Jacob jaló de mi mano y me llevo corriendo a la sala, yo me reí el parecía más él del cumpleaños que yo.

En eso vi de la sorpresa que estaban hablando, a lado del piano de mi padre había un piano blanco de cola que tenía mi nombre en él.

-Papa, mama tíos y abuelos, ¡GRACIAS!- dije con lagrimas en los ojos

Me encantaba tocar el piano era algo que había heredado de mi padre, y siempre había querido mi propio piano, esto era demasiado hermoso.

Vi que Jacob estaba serio, talvez pensaba que su regalo era menos valioso yo sonreí si supiera que el regalo más hermoso que me podía haber dado era el haber venido.

-Estoy segura de que me gustara más el tuyo- le dije en su oído riendo

Jacob río y me abrazó mientras miraba a mis padres con gesto suplicante.

-Esta bien Jacob, pero regresan rápido, todavía no partimos el pastel- dijo mi padre

-¡SI!- grito Jake y me cargó mientras echaba a correr hacia el bosque

Me bajo de su espalda y se metió a unos arbustos, yo sonreí cuando salio en su forma lobuna y trepe en su espalda como siempre, el aulló de felicidad y echo a correr hasta llevarme a una hermosa cascada.

-Es hermosa Jake- dije sonriendo

El salio de los arbustos sin camisa yo me le quede viendo y sentí como mis mejillas enrojecían, desvié la vista avergonzada ¿Qué me pasaba? Recordaba algo que había dicho el tío Emmet:

**Inicia Flash back**

-¡EMMET!- grito mi padre enojado

-¿Qué pasa Eddie?- pregunto mi tío inocentemente

-¡No me llames Eddie!- dijo mi padre-Ten-

Y lanzo unos calzones rosas destrozados muy pequeños, parecían de hilo dental, mi tío Emmet se empezó a reír y miró a mi tía Rosalie con cara de complicidad.

-¡Se puede saber en que estaban pensando! ¡Nessie aún es una bebe!-

-Mira Eddie, no me vengas a dar clases de moral, si tu y Bella tampoco se despegaban el uno del otro y mira que Nessie esta a lado-

-¡Cállate Emmet!- rugió mi padre

-Tranquilo viejo- dijo Emmet riendo-Cuando Nessie crezca entenderá ya de todo esto y estoy seguro de que con el perr…-

Mi padre no le dio tiempo de terminar ya que se le lanzo encima propinándole puñetazos mientras, mi madre y tía Rosalie intentaban separarlos.

-Enserio Edward, ella algún día va a crecer y sentirá todas esas cosas- dijo mi tío cuando los separaron

-Lo se Emmet, pero no puedo imaginármelo, ella es mi princesa y siempre lo será-

**Fin de Flash Back**

¿A este tipo de sensaciones se refería el tío Emmet? Esperaba y no, nunca iba a suceder, para Jake yo era su pequeña hermanita, aunque ahora tenía un cuerpo de una chica de 15 años sería imposible que para él yo fuera algo más, no se porque este pensamiento me entristeció hasta el grado de querer llorar.

-¿Nessie? ¿Estas bien?-

Su voz me hizo olvidar todo y asentí sonriendo un poco, luego fui caminando hacia la cascada me sorprendió cuando él agarro mi mano, me sonroje y reprimí una sonrisa.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir- dije

-¿Y perderme el cumpleaños de lo que más me importa en el mundo?-

Lo voltee a ver sorprendida y de nuevo sonrojada, Jake me miró y jure verlo sonrojarse también aunque no lo podía afirmar ya que estaba todo muy oscuro.

-Y… ¿Cómo están Seth y Leah?- pregunte para cambiar de tema

-Eh…ah si ellos están bien y te mandan saludos-

-Sabes Jake, que bueno que nos venimos a vivir a Canadá y no más lejos- dije sonriéndole

-¿Por qué?- pregunto

-Así puedes visitarme más seguido- le dije

En eso Jake paro y se me quedo viendo fijamente, yo enrojecí y mire sus hermosos ojos negros mirándome, se empezó a acercar más a mí y yo no me moví ¿Acaso me iba a besar? La sola idea hacia que me temblarán las piernas, Jake se acercó más a mí y suspiró mientras besaba mi frente.

-Vamos, es tarde- dijo inexpresivo

Yo asentí incapaz de hablar, estaba segura de que si hablaba me iba a echar a llorar, pero él no podía saber cuánto me dolía, así que sin más seguí a mi amigo de vuelta a casa, si, mi amigo, solamente mi amigo Jacob Black…


	3. La visita

**La visita**

Llegamos a la casa no tan emocionados como antes y muy tensos, mi tío Jasper lo noto y nos mando ondas de tranquilidad a los dos, mi padre se acercó y me abrazo.

-Hora de partir el pastel Nessie- dijo

-Claro, vamos Jake- dije jalándolo de la mano

Fuimos hacia la mesa y me quede con la boca abierta, el pastel que antes era sencillo ahora tenía tres pisos, ahora supe porque él tío Jasper había tardado tanto.

-¡TÍA ALICE!- grite

-¿No te gusta el pastel Nessie? ¡Verdad que esta hermoso!- dijo mi tía llena de emoción

-¡Claro que me gusta tía! Pero…-

-¡Nada de peros! ¡A mi no me gustan los peros!-

-Tía, yo solo comeré máximo dos rebanadas de pastel-

-La imagen es lo que importa pequeña- dijo mi tía

-No te preocupes Lizzie- intervino mi padre- Jacob viene hoy con mucha hambre, no creo que esto se implique un sacrificio para él-

Todos nos empezamos a reír y Jacob frunció el seño, pero al escuchar mi risa jure verlo sonreír también.

-Bueno basta de reírse de mí y no conmigo, sobre todo tu rubiecita tu risa es un tantito histérica-

-¡Cállate perro!- rugió mi tía

-Como lo desees oxi-

-¿Qué?-

-Oxi, de oxigenada-

-¡Que te pasa, pero si yo soy rubia natural!- grito

-Eso es lo que les hiciste creer a todos, no sabía que los vampiros podían pintarse el pelo-

-Si serás animal…-

-Si serás oxigenada- dijo Jacob sacándole la lengua

-Bueno ya basta Rose- dijo mi abuela Esme sonriendo

-Es el cumpleaños de Nessie y aún no ha partido su pastel- dijo mi abuelo Carlisle

Nos sentamos todos y empezaron a cantar las mañanitas tuve que reprimir una carcajada, Jacob intentaba cantar más fuerte que los demás pero solo conseguía que se le salieran gallos,

Aún así el gesto se me hizo lindo muy lindo.

-Sopla las velas Nessie- dijo Jake emocionado

Sople las velas y todos empezaron a aplaudir, yo me reí contenta de que todos estuvieran aquí conmigo, en eso tocaron la puerta, todos volteamos sorprendidos y mi padre gruño.

-Nessie, ven mi amor- dijo mama nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- pregunto Jake nervioso

-Los volturi- dijo mi padre

El simple hecho de escuchar sus nombres me hizo proferir un grito ahogado y empecé a llorar Jake no dejaba de temblar pero se controlo y fue a abrazarme, mi papa avanzo hacia la puerta seguido de el abuelo y el tío Emmet y Jasper, yo escondí mi cara en el pecho de Jacob mientras seguía llorando tenía mucho miedo.

-¡Edward! ¡Carlisle amigo mío!- dijo la voz de Aro desde la puerta

-Hola Aro, no te gustaría pasar- dijo educadamente mi abuelo

-No gracias solo venía a dejarle esto a Renesme-

-Gracias nosotros se lo haremos llegar- dijo mi padre apretando los dientes

-Bueno eso era todo, adiós, mándenle mis bendiciones a Renesme-

Mi padre asintió y en cuánto se fueron cerró la puerta, me buscó con la mirada y yo fui corriendo a abrazarlo, el me cargó mientras me daba besitos en la frente.

-Tranquila princesa, ya se fueron, ellos no te harán daño-

-¡Papa! Te pudo haber pasado algo- dije llorando

Mi madre fue a abrazar a mi papa y lo beso, yo me baje y busque a Jacob, el me miraba y yo fui a abrazarlo, el cuánto lo abracé dejo de temblar y me devolvió el abrazo.

-Nunca- dijo-Mientras yo este aquí te prometo Nessie que nunca te harán daño-

Yo lo seguí abrazando con él me sentía muy segura y completa, Jake me llevo hasta el pastel y corto una rebanada para mí y una para él yo sonreí y empecé a comer mi rebanada, todos estaban callados pero fueron a acompañarme, yo sabía que esto era grave ¿Por qué me habían visitado? ¿Cómo sabían donde estábamos? Y sobre todo me preguntaba ¿Cuántas veces más iban a visitarme?


	4. Decepción

**Decepción**

-Nessie ¿podrías abrir mi regalo?- dijo Jake haciendo una cara del gato con botas de Shrek

-Claro Jake- dije riendo

Abrí la pequeña cajita que me había dado, dentro había un lobo hecho a mano colgado en una cadena, y a lado de eso estaba una carta.

Saqué la carta y la iba a abrir cuando Jake la tomo y me sonrió.

-La carta es para tu próximo cumpleaños-

-Pero…Jake porque me haces esto, ya quiero ver su contenido-

-No, es hasta tu próximo cumpleaños ¿Te gusto el lobo que te hice?-

-¿Tu lo hiciste?- pregunte maravillada

-Si- dijo él algo ofendido-¿Acaso lo dudabas?-

Yo me reí aunque tuviera ya 18 años bien cumplidos seguía teniendo un espíritu de niño en su interior.

-Jake nunca dude de tus capacidades artísticas-

Mi comentario hizo que se echara a reír y yo me reí con él en eso volteamos y ya no había nadie más que nosotros, me empecé a sentir muy nerviosa, siempre que estaba a solas con él me sentía nerviosa en esos momentos en que piensas en muchas cosas que decir pero nada sale de tu boca.

-¿Jake que te pasa pareces muy pensativo?-

-Eh? Ah no nada…-

-Puede decírmelo…-

-No se…-

-Jake para eso somos amigos ¿no?- "Amigos" solamente amigos me dije para mí misma

-Tienes razón, es que me gusta una chica…- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-¿Y se puede saber quien es?-

-No la conoces, es nueva y esta en la Push-

Sentí como algo se rompía en mi interior y me dieron ganas de llorar como nunca antes, deje a un sorprendido Jacob en la silla mientras me iba corriendo a mi cuarto, me encerré y empecé a llorar como nunca antes.

-Nessie ábreme por favor…- suplicaba Jacob

-¡Vete! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!- grite entre lagrimas

-Jacob mañana la verás cuando este más tranquila, vete por favor- dijo mi padre serio

-Esta bien- dijo Jacob resignado

-¿Nessie? ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto mi padre

-Si papi…-dije sollozando

Mi hermoso padre entro a mi habitación y se sentó en mi cama mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

-¿Qué te paso mi amor?- pregunto su melodiosa voz

-Jake quiere a otra persona papa y…me duele mucho y no se porque-

-Mi vida, no quiero verte triste…-

-Papa querer a alguien que no te quiere es como intentar volar con un ala rota, es imposible y duele mucho-

Mi padre se quedo conmigo toda la noche y yo llorando me dormí cuando él empezó a tararear mi canción de cuna, no quería pensar, solo quería dormir para no tenerlo presente en mi mente.


	5. Jacob POV

**Jacob Black**

-¡Fui un estúpido! ¡Estúpido, estúpido! ¡ESTÚPIDO!- decía mientras golpeaba el volante de mi carro

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido y cobarde? ¿Por qué le dije a Nessie todas esas mentiras? ¡NUNCA HUBO NI HABRA UNA CHICA EN MI VIDA QUE NO SEA ELLA!

-Nessie te amo- susurré para mí mismo

Llegué a mi casa y me fui directo a mi cuarto, no quería hablar con nadie, recordé esta noche cuando estuve a punto de besarla y como el cobarde que soy no pude, simplemente no quería ir demasiado rápido pero ahora que ella piensa que hay alguien más, ella podría ir y conocer a alguien, empezarían a salir y…

-¡NO!- grite enojado al pensar en esa posibilidad

Pero… ¿no quería yo acaso que ella fuera feliz? Y si su felicidad estaba a lado de otro no quedaba otra cosa más que aceptarlo y tener que vivir con ello.

Una voz interior me empezó a regañar:

-"Si ni siquiera lo has intentado Jacob Black"-

-Lo acabo de echar todo a perder- le conteste

-"¡Me decepcionas Jacob! ¡Fuiste capaz de luchar por su madre y no por ella!"-

Ese pensamiento me dolió pero tenía razón, si fui capaz de luchar por Bella pensando que la amaba, Iba a poder ser muy capaz de luchar por Nessie porque estaba seguro de que era la mujer que necesitaba y quería a mi lado para toda mi vida, en este caso para toda mi existencia…

**Este cap. Esta corto pero es para que vean que nuestro Jacob no la lastimo a proposito…**


	6. Dolor

**Nessie Black mil gracias x la observación!!!!! Jajaja esq ay yo y mi torpeza jeje esq en mi 1 historia Luna llena mi personaje se llama Lizzie y cm que me confundí….pero gracias x la observación de verdad lo aprecio y Gracias a todos a los que le gusta mi historia y dejan reviews enserio me animan mucho a escribir!!! Y Nessie Black tu correo no me aparece por alguna extraña razón…x eso no te he podido escribir nada**

**Bn aquí les dejo el cap.**

**Xoxoxox**

**Jenn**

**Nessie**

Dolor, angustia y más dolor, así me sentía encerrada en mi cuarto, eran ya casi las once de la mañana y no me había levantado de la cama, no tenía ganas de hacer nada ni de hablar con nadie.

-¿Nessie? Mi vida ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto mi madre del otro lado de la puerta

-Claro mama pasa…-

Mi madre entró a la habitación y con paso ágil y rápido se sentó a mi lado mientras me abrazaba y yo incapaz de contener la burbuja de tristeza que se generó en mi garganta me eche a llorar de nuevo, nos quedamos así un tiempo en eso se escucho una discusión y unos pasos cerca de la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Nessie…-

-¿Jake?- dije todavía sollozando

-Necesito hablar contigo-

-No- dije firme

-Por favor…- suplico mirándome con sus hermosos ojos negros

-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO!- grite llena de ira-¡NO QUIERO!-

-Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan, no me dejas otra opción…-dijo desafiante

-¿De que demonios estás hablando?- pregunte enojada

Lo que siguió no me lo esperaba, Jake esquivo a mi madre y me puso sobre sus hombros mientras saltaba por la ventana y echaba a correr a toda velocidad.

-¡JACOB BLACK!- grite exasperada

-¿Si?- pregunto riéndose mientras empezaba a correr más rápido

-¡BAJAME EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!-

-¿Sabes que te ves aún más adorable cuando te enojas?-

-Cállate…- musite no tan enojada como antes

-Solo si no intentas huir- dijo dejando de correr

Me bajo de sus hombros y reconocí la cascada a la que me había llevado la otra noche antes de que me rompiera el corazón.

-¿Nessie?- pregunto Jacob tomando mis manos

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte quitando mis manos de las suyas, tenía que admitir que tuve que obligarme a hacerlo.

-Todo es una mentira- dijo tomando de nuevo mis manos

-Jake no te entiendo…-

-Mira-dijo tomando una carta que tenía en su bolsillo-Lo escribí para expresarlo mejor-

Tome la carta entre mis manos y me sorprendí por el contenido de ella decía esto:

**¿Para que explicarte Nessie?**

**-Para que la vida no te pese tanto te haré una maleta con tus desencantos y la mandare de viaje muy lejos para que las penas no nublen el cielo…para que la risa te dicha de nuevo pintare las tarde de un azul intenso….y atare un rayo de sol en tu pelo para que no temas al frío en invierno…-**

**-¿Para que explicarte? Que te quiero tanto, que no puedo verte llorar, déjame mostrarte que la vida es buena, nunca es tarde para soñar… Sabes que hoy me quedo y mañana lo hago de nuevo, yo no te voy a engañar…-**

**-Para que las dudas habrán su camino, y tu corazón siga tu destino te daré una noche en el centro del mundo para que disfrutes de cada segundo…para que del Alba juntes los pedazos construiré tu casa dentro de mi abrazo y nos quedaremos por noches y días sin que nos importe que traiga la vida…-**

**-Y la tormenta pasara la luna subirá y tu estarás en mi corazón….-**

**-¿Como es que se acabo? no acepta este final mi corazón, si el camino es olvidar no quiero dar un paso más…-**

**Nessie aquí expreso como me siento en este momento… perdón por lo que dije fue una mentira muy tonta ¿Podrías perdonarme?**

**Jake**

Cerré la carta y voltee a ver a Jacob con ojos llorosos pero está vez de la emoción que embargaba mi corazón, ¿todo eso sentía por mí? ¿Me amaría acaso? Y el no estaba interesado en ninguna otra chica, esa era la mejor noticia que me habían dado en toda mi vida.

-Jake…-dije sonriendo

-¿Me perdonas?-

-Con todo mi ser…-

No supe si había captado el doble sentido de mis palabras pero no me importaba yo lo amaba y él…me quería y eso era suficiente para mí, así que abracé al amor de mi vida mientras el sonreía y me cargaba dando vueltas mientras los dos reíamos.


	7. Confesiones

**Confesiones**

-Jake ¿esa es la carta que me diste en mi cumpleaños?- pregunte cuando íbamos de regreso a mi casa

-No, es otra que hice en un momento de inspiración –

-Me gusto mucho, gracias- dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-De...de…nada- dijo apenado pero sonriente

-Enserio y perdón por reaccionar así…-

-¿Por qué reaccionaste así?-

-Porque…-dije pensando en una excusa- me dio tristeza que no me hablaras de ella antes-

-No creo que haya sido eso…-

-¿Por qué lo dudas?- pregunte enfadada

-Si solo hubiera sido por eso no me hubieras cerrado la puerta en la cara-

-Fue solo porque me irritaste-

-¿Te irrite solo por decirte que quería a otra?-

-¡Sí! ¡Qué no sabes lo que me hizo sentir…!-

-No, no lo sé- replicó Jake mirándome a los ojos

Me arme de valor para lo que seguía a continuación, tenía que decírselo, implicara lo que implicara, dañase a quien dañase y aunque me daba miedo el no ser correspondida.

-Celos…me dieron muchos celos Jake- dije bajando la mirada

-¿Sentiste celos por mí?-pregunto maravillado

-Si…-dije bajito

-No deberías de tener celos Nessie- dijo agarrando mí barbilla

-¿Por qué no debería de tenerlos?- pregunte desviando la mirada

-Porque, no he querido a nadie más que a… ¿Nessie podrías mirarme a los ojos cuando te este diciendo esto?-

Lo voltee a ver a los ojos y me fundí en su color negro su mirada era muy intensa y hacia que me sonrojara y me daba pena mirarlo a los ojos, no podía verlo a los ojos, vería todo el amor que hay en ellos, amor que solo le pertenecería a él.

-Bien ahora si creo poder hacer esto- dijo riendo-Te decía que no he querido a nadie más que a…-

-¿Nessie? ¿Estas ahí mi amor?- pregunto la melodiosa voz de mi madre

Jacob y yo suspiramos mientras mirábamos a mi madre, Jake con cara de reproche y yo con cara de desilusión.

-Perdón… ¿Interrumpí algo?- pregunto mi madre acercándose a nosotros

-No…Bell´s ¿Cómo crees?- dijo sarcásticamente Jacob

-Ya basta- dije regañándolo

-No importa Nessie- dijo mi madre-Jake siempre ha sido así-

Jacob se río y abrazo a mi madre que le dio un codazo juguetón en el estomago riendo con él, me sentí incomoda como si hiciera mal tercio pero todo ese sentimiento desapareció cuando Jacob me abrazo también.

-Esta conversación no se ha acabado….-susurro en mi oído

Yo sonreí y le devolví el abrazo mientras íbamos directo a la casa.

Llegamos para encontrarnos con el furioso de mi padre esperándonos.

-¡Jacob! ¿En que estabas pensando?-

-Ya Edward solamente me la lleve para hablar con ella- dijo Jacob con seño fruncido

-Aún así Jacob fue peligroso- dijo mi madre

-¿Por qué peligroso?- pregunte

Nadie me contesto.

-¿PORQUE FUE PELIGROSO?- grite

-Los volturi…-dijo Jacob resignado

-Así es Jacob- dijo mi padre más tranquilo-Lo se Jacob, se que nunca la pondrías en peligro pero a la próxima piensa mejor las cosas…por favor-

-Gracias por comprenderlo papa- dije sonriendo

-Solamente puedo comprender eso, es lo único en lo que él piensa- dijo refunfuñando mi padre

-¿En mi seguridad?- pregunte

-No exactamente…- dijo mi padre mirando a Jacob con recelo

-Edward…-dijo mi madre tomándolo de la mano

-No le haré nada Bella, el perro me cae bien-

-Tomare eso como un cumplido- dijo Jake sonriendo de lado

-Bueno ya basta de tanta cortesía, es más divertido cuando se pelean- dijo mi madre riendo

-Eso no será problema- dijo Jacob

-Lo mismo digo- dijo mi hermoso padre

-¡Ya basta los dos!- dije riéndome

Podía estar tranquila por ahora, todo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad y tener a Jake ahí lo hacia como el paraíso que siempre desee, aunque los Volturi estaban cerca en ese momento no tuve miedo, cuando lo veía tan seguro de si mismo y sonriéndome nada me daba miedo.


	8. Sueños

**Este cap esta muy corto perdón pero no tenía mucha inspiración ojala y les haya gustado.**

**Xoxox**

**Jenn**

**Reviews!!!**

**Sueño**

Bueno Jacob, ya es tarde será mejor que te vayas- dijo mi padre

-¿Tan rápido te quieres deshacer de mí? ¿No que te caía bien?- dijo Jacob arqueando una ceja

-Jacob…son las 12 de la noche-

-Ahh…tienen razón bueno adiós- dijo tranquilo

Yo me quede muy quieta ¿Esa era su despedida? Después de la carta que me había dado ¿esa era su fría despedida?

-Mmm…Edward sería mucha molestia si…- dijo Jake

-Esta bien Jacob, Bella y yo nos iremos a la cabaña no te preocupes-

-No te preocupes perro, tardarán un buen rato…- grito mi tío Emmet desde el cuarto de tele

-¡Cállate Emmet!- gritaron mi padre y mi madre a la vez

-Bueno- dijo mi madre-Los dejaremos tenemos una platica con Emmet-

-¿Le harán daño?- pregunto divertido Jacob

-No, solamente hablaremos "civilizadamente con él"- dijo mi padre dedicando su hermosa sonrisa torcida

Yo me reí y asentí mientras veía como mi padre y mi madre corrían detrás de Emmet.

-Bueno- dijo Jake mirándome-Adiós mi niña hermosa-

-Adiós lobo feroz- dije recordando el saludo que hacíamos cuando yo era pequeña

-Nessie…-dijo mirándome a los ojos como lo había hecho en la cascada

-Jacob- dije mirándolo intensamente

-Nessie yo…yo te…-

-¡AYUDA!-

Jacob y yo sobresaltados volteamos mientras veíamos correr al tío Emmet hacia nosotros poniéndose atrás de mí y arruinando el momento.

-¡Maldita sea Emmet!- rugieron Jake y mi padre a la vez

Yo bostecé y le di un beso a Jake en la mejilla mientras el me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Ja..Jake no puedo respirar- dije entrecortadamente

-¡Perdón Nessie! ¿Te hice daño?-

-Jajaja no, ni que fueras el hombre más fuerte del planeta-

-Como lo soy yo- respondió Emmet detrás de mí

-¡También el más cobarde!- grito mi padre desde las escaleras

-¡Cobarde yo!- grito mi tío enfadado-Ven aquí Eddie a mi no me llamas cobarde-

-No me tientes Emmet- dijo mi padre

-Jajajaja Eddie tiene miedo…Eddie tiene miedo, Eddie tiene… ¡AH! ¡Edward no me hagas daño sabes que lo decía de broma!- dijo mi tío cuando mi padre estuvo enfrente de él

Jake y yo reímos y nos despedimos mientras yo iba a mi cuarto, no podía dormir sentía mucha emoción de haberlo visto aquí conmigo.

Me estaba quedando ya dormida en eso sentí que una caliente mano acariciaba mi pelo, de seguro era producto de mi imaginación.

-Duerme mi preciosa Renesme…- dijo su hermosa voz

-Jake…-dije y caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.


	9. Jake

**Jacob Black**

Saliendo de la casa de Edward y Bella empecé a brincar de felicidad, estaba tan feliz que estaba seguro de que podía empezar a cantar, llegué a la Push muy emocionado y seguro de que nadie me veía empecé a bailar y cantar.

-"The last time I freak out, I just kept looking down, I stuttered when you asked to me what im thinking about, Like a couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me by best friend Leslie say-Oh she's just being Miley- The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself my heart it can't rest till then, whoa whoa I can't wait to see you again"-

-Y decías que no te gustaba Miley Cyrus- dijo una voz detrás de mí

-¡Seth!- dije mientras dejaba de bailar- Y no, no me gusta ella para nada, fue solo la emoción del momento-

-Aha- dijo Seth riendo

-Bueno deja de criticarme ¿Qué paso?-

-Bueno iba camino a tu casa cuando te vi aquí bailando como un loco-

-Jajaja muy gracioso- repliqué sarcásticamente

-En verdad estas enamorado, verdad Jake-

-Como nunca te imaginarías Seth, ahora me río de mi mismo yo Jacob Black al que nunca le iba a pasar nada con la imprimación y ahora mírame estoy mas imprimado que el mismo Sam-

-Si en eso tienes razón ¿Oye crees que seguirías enamorado de Bella si no hubieras sido imprimado?-

-Yo quisiera creer que no Seth, pero no estoy seguro-

-Si no estuvieras imprimado y Bella hubiera tenido a Renesme ¿Te enamorarías de ella?-

-Probablemente-dije riendo

-¿En serio?-

-Seth- dije firmemente- La hermosa persona que es mi Renesme por fuera y dentro no tiene nada que ver con la imprimación, estoy seguro de esto, estoy seguro de que si yo iba conociendo a Renesme sin que hubiera imprimación me hubiera enamorado de ella, por lo que es-

-Nunca pensé verte tan enamorado Jake-

-Es que Seth ella es todo lo que yo soñaba lo que yo mas quiero, es mi rayo de luz a cada mañana ¿Qué sería de mí si no la tuviera?-

-Órale Jake no te pongas sentimental- dijo Seth riendo

-Lo que pasa es que estas celoso-

-Tienes razón…-dijo bajando la mirada

-Seth no te pongas así lo dije de broma-

-Lo se Jake es solo que…yo también quisiera sentir esto por alguien-

-Todo a su debido tiempo joven Clearwater-

-Suenas como un cuarentón Jake- dijo riendo

-Cállate adolescente engreído- dije riendo con él

-Bueno ¿y que esperas?-

-¿Perdón?- pregunte confundido

-Jake se que vas a ir a verla dormir como todas las noches…-

-No este yo…bueno a quien engaño si iré a verla dormir-

-¿Edward no se enfada?-

-Si pero eso ya lo arregle…-

**Inicia Flash back**

-¡JACOB BLACK! ¿Qué diablos haces en la recamara de mi hija?-

-Tranquilo Edward y cálmate que la vas a despertar-

-No creo que la despierte tiene el sueño más pesado que una roca-

-Aún así y aparte ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Mucho como te atreves a venir así de esa manera…-

-No me vengas con sermones-

-¡Claro que te vengo con sermones es mi hija!-

-El burro hablando de orejas, mira Edward y cuando tú ibas a ver a Bell´s dormir-

-Eso era diferente…-

-Lo único diferente es que Charlie si duerme y tu no…-

-No pero…esta bien Jacob pero solo dos horas-

-¿Porqué tan poco tiempo? ¡Tu te quedabas con Bella hasta el amanecer!-

-Porque yo no duermo y tu sí…-

-Toché…-

**Fin de Flash back**

Fui corriendo después de despedirme de Seth a la habitación de mi Nessie, y ahí estaba dormida, me acerque a ella y me senté a lado de ella mientras tocaba su pelo.

-Duerme mi preciosa Renesme- dije sonriendo

-Jake…-murmuró

Un hermoso sentimiento inundo mi ser y me sentí feliz, pensaba en mí no tanto como yo en ella pero al menos una parte de su tiempo la dedicaba a pensar en mí y eso era lo que hacia que me alegrara y me pusiera como un loco lleno de felicidad.

Agarre su mano y la puse en mi mejilla para sentir su tacto pero en eso unas imágenes se vinieron a mi cabeza, eran sus sueños…

**UYYYY jajajajja…..ehm ¿Qué estará soñando Nessie?**

**Lo sabrán si dejan Reviews!!!**

**Xoxoxo**

**Jenn**


	10. Sueños interrumpidos

**Sueños interrumpidos**

-Jake- decía Nessie en su sueño

En eso vi una versión mini de mí mismo corriendo hacia ella mientras la abrazaba, sonreí como nunca, aparte soñaba conmigo.

-Jake tengo que decirte algo que escondo dentro de mí y ya no puedo callar por más tiempo-

-¿Qué es Nessie?- preguntaba el mini yo

-Yo te…te amo Jake-

Yo me quede petrificado, Nessie me amaba y me lo estaba diciendo, bueno a mi mini yo, sonreí como nunca y espere a ver que hacia mi mini yo.

-Lo siento Nessie pero yo…no siento lo mismo que tu-

¿Qué carajos? ¡Estúpido mini yo! ¡Yo nunca en la vida le diría eso! ¡Yo la tomaría en mis brazos y la besaría!

En eso su sueño cambio y estábamos ella y yo sentados muy cerca el uno del otro, estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando mi cara se empezó a deformar y… ¿Qué demonios? ¡No puede ser posible que haya preferido besar a ese tipo que a mí!

-¿Jake?- pregunto Nessie sin abrir los ojos

Yo me espante y me levante mientras iba directo hacia la ventana.

-¡Jacob Black!- grito mi hermosa niña

-¿Si?- pregunte lo más inocente que pude

-¡Estabas espiando mis sueños!-

-No...Es que Nessie no te enojes fue un error…-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las cinco de la mañana Nessie-

-¿Y que haces en mi cuarto a las 5 de la mañana?-

-Es que me da miedo que los Volturi te estuvieran vigilando- dije pensando en una excusa

-Tienes razón, gracias Jake- dijo y me abrazo

-Perdón por ver tus sueños, aunque mas bien eran pesadillas ¿No?-

-Para nada- dijo

Yo sonreí pensando que hablaba de la parte en la que estaba conmigo pero en eso dijo.

-Cuando estuve a punto de besar a Robert Pattinson fue la mejor parte-

Yo bufé y me senté en su cama mientras veía el techo.

-Jake ¿Te pasa algo?-

-No…-

-¡Claro que algo te pasa!-

-¡No es cierto!-

-Te conozco Jacob Black…-

-Si me conocieras de verdad Nessie verías lo que todos pueden ver pero tu no-

-¿Y eso que es?-

-Hasta que en verdad me conozcas lo sabrás- dije y salté por la ventana.


	11. ¿Qué es lo que no se de Jacob Black?

**Nessie**

**¿Qué es lo que no se de Jacob Black?**

Estaba recordando cuando vi a Jake viendo mis sueños para molestarlo le mostré que besaba a Robert Pattinson.

-Haber ronca en las noches, come mucho, es hermoso, tiene una sonrisa blanca y franca, siempre se burlaba de mi mama cuando ella era humana y se caía, tiene un cuerpo perfecto, unos ojos negro que hacen que me derrita un olor a bosque que huele delicioso y es…perfecto- dije suspirando

¿A que demonios se refería Jacob con que no lo conocía? Yo estaba segura de conocerlo como la palma de mi mano.

-¿Tía Alice puedo pasar?- pregunte después de un rato

-Claro Nessie ¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo quería saber si…es que Jake me dijo que no lo conocía bien que había algo muy obvio que todo veían menos yo ¿Qué es?-

-De veras que eres como tu madre Nessie- dijo tía Alice riendo

-¿En qué?-

-En lo poco perceptiva que eres-

-¿En que soy poco perceptiva?-

-¡Nessie! ¿En realidad no lo notas cuando te mira?-

-No, no en realidad…-

-Ay Nessie, él esta loco por ti de verdad-

Yo me puse roja como un tomate y me dispuse a salir de la habitación tenía en mucho en que pensar pero en eso tropecé con una caja y me caí.

-¡OUCH!- grite

-¡NESSIE! ¿Estas bien?- pregunto mi tía preocupada

-Si solo tropecé con esta estúpida caja…-

-Es el regalo de los Volturi…-

-¿Me trajeron un regalo?-

-Sí ¿Quieres verlo?-

-Probablemente sean joyas como la que le dieron a mi madre de regalo de bodas-

-Probablemente… -

Agarre la caja y la abrí, ahí venía un anillo con una enorme esmeralda que tenía algo en italiano grabado.

-¿Qué dice aquí tía?-

-Déjame ver…-

Mi tía miró el anillo y soltó un grito ahogado mientras agarraba el anillo en sus manos y lo destrozaba furiosa.

-¿Qué pasa tía?-

-¡ESTÚPIDOS SI PIENSASN EN HACERTE ESO LES ARRANCARÉ LA CABEZA!-

-¿Qué piensan hacerme?- pregunte asustada

-Nessie- dijo mi tía más tranquila- Este anillo es un anillo de compromiso…-

-¡QUÉ!- grite enojada

-Te quieren comprometer con Alec-

-¡NO!- grite horrorizada- ¡Yo no quiero! ¡El intento matarnos!-

-Lo se mi vida y no dejare que te hagan nada, más bien no dejaremos…-

-Pero no quiero que los lastimen a ustedes…-

-No lo harán tranquila, Nessie estás muy pálida tranquilízate…-

-Yo tengo que…tengo que…- intentaba decir

-Quédate aquí Nessie tengo que hablar con Edward y Bella-

Yo asentí y Alice se fue corriendo yo me quede ahí y me puse echa un ovillo mientras empezaba a llorar, yo no me quería casar con ese idiota, recordé a Jake y decidí ir a verlo.

Fui corriendo hacia la Push, me faltaba el aire llegué a casa de Jake y toque la puerta como una loca, resentía muy mal, Jake salio y me miró sorprendido.

-¡Nessie! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Jake…Volturi…boda…Alec- dije y luego vi todo negro

**Tna tan tan tan…. Para eso iban los Volturi principalmente pobre Nessie… y pobre Jake jajaja Nessie solo soño cn rob para molestarlo!!!**

**Reviews si se quieren enterar de lo que pasara después!!!**

**Un adelanto mejor ¿no?**

**ADELANTO**

-Nessie por favor despierta, ¡NESSIE!- oía a Jake gritar

Quería contestarle pero me hallaba muy débil debido a todo lo que corrí.

-¡Nessie te amo! ¡Nessie tu eres mi imprimación! ¡Verte así me parte el corazón por favor despierta!-

Si antes no podía articular palabra ahora menos podía ¡Jake estaba confesándome que me amaba! No se como pero saqué fuerzas para decirle

-Yo también te amo mi Jacob-


	12. Interrumpida…de nuevo

**Interrumpida…de nuevo**

-Nessie por favor despierta, ¡NESSIE!- oía a Jake gritar

Quería contestarle pero me hallaba muy débil debido a todo lo que corrí.

-¡Nessie te amo! ¡Nessie tu eres mi imprimación! ¡Verte así me parte el corazón por favor despierta!-

Si antes no podía articular palabra ahora menos podía ¡Jake estaba confesándome que me amaba! No se como pero saqué fuerzas para decirle

-Yo también te amo mi Jacob-

-¿Nessie?- pregunto Jacob de nuevo

-¿Sí?- respondí roja por nuestra declaración de amor

-¿Estas bien que es eso de te amo? ¿A quien le dices te amo?-

-¿Qué? ¿Tu no me habías hablado antes Jake?-

-No…-dijo rojo

-Okay esto es muy incomodo- dije intentando ocultar las lagrimas de la decepción "Trágame tierra" pensé

-Nessie te escuche decir "Yo también te amo mi Jacob"-

-NOOO yo no dije eso…-

-Claro que si te escuche claramente…-

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?-

-¿Cómo?-

-¡Sí!- grite enojada-¡A ti en que te afecta que te lo haya dicho!-

Iba a empezar a hablar pero lo interrumpí sentía un fuerte dolor en mi estomago, un dolor muy inmenso que hacia que me quisiera caer.

-¡Te afecta solamente en el hecho de que no sientas lo mismo por mí! ¡O también te afecta el hecho de que una mugrosa semivampira le este confesando a un lobo que lo ama! ¡Qué siempre lo ha querido! ¡Qué daría todo por ser la chica que él quiere!- termine con lagrimas en los ojos

-Nessie te podrías callar por favor…-

-¡NO LO PIENSO HACER JACOB BLACK! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? ¡NO PIENSO CALLARME NECESITO DESAHOGARME! ¡NECESITO…-

Intente decir lo último pero no pude ya que mis labios estaban demasiado ocupados correspondiendo al beso que me había dado mi amigo y ahora talvez algo más Jacob Black…

**Este cap. Lo se esta muy corto pero….jajaja las quería hacer sufrir jaja no se crean!!! Solamente que necesitaba hacerlo rápido antes de que mi madre me viera subirlo jejeje**


	13. TE AMO

**TE AMO**

-Jake…-dije sonriendo

-Nessie- contesto el dedicándome su más hermosa sonrisa

-Esto que paso…es decir tu… ¿ya sabes lo que siento por ti?-

Jake se empezó a reír y me abrazo mientras olía mi pelo.

-Claro que si mi niña hermosa, solo que tenías que decirlo cuando estuvieras despierta-

-Yo y mis alucinaciones, jure escucharte hablar…-

-Si hable Nessie-

-¿Como?-

-Todo lo que escuchaste yo lo dije…-

-¿Por qué lo negaste?-

-Quería saber si tú en verdad me amabas…-

-Por supuesto que si, yo te amo Jacob Black-

Me dedicó su sonrisa más ancha y se empezó a reír mientras me cargaba y me daba vueltas.

-¡Dilo otra vez!- dijo emocionado

-Te amo Jacob Black- dije riendo

-¡SI!- grito lleno de emoción

Me bajo al piso y se acerco a mí

-Yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo mi hermosa Renesme- susurró en mi oído

Yo lo voltee a ver y el me sonrió un poco para luego besarme de nuevo, los besos de Jacob iban cargados de pasión pero sobre todo de ternura y amor, su aliento me embriagaba y sabía a bosque, me aferre a su pelo y pegue mi pecho contra su cuerpo el me abrazaba de la cintura.

Nos dejamos de besar bueno más bien el me dejo de besar.

-¿Esto significa que somos novios?- pregunte divertida

Jake río y acaricio mi mejilla

-Creo que somos algo mucho más fuerte que eso mi vida-

-Lo sé, solo confirmaba…- dije sonriendo

Jake me sonrió y beso mi cabeza

-No necesitas confirmar algo que es obvio- dijo sonriendo-¿Y bueno para que habías venido?-

-Para nada…- dije no es que no le quisiera decir pero es que no quería arruinar el momento

-No creo que hayas corrido desde Canadá hasta Forks sin quererme decir nada Nessie…-

-Bueno es que… es complicado Jake-

-Creo poder entenderlo-

Yo suspire y le empecé a contar.

-Jake…- dije agarrando su mano para que se calmara y dejara de temblar- Tranquilo no es nada-

Se paro de un salto, estaba furioso.

-¡COMO QUE NO ES NADA NESSIE!- grito-¡NO SABES LO QUE SIENTO EN ESTE MOMENTO! ¡EL SOLO HECHO DE PENSAR QUE ESOS ESTÚPIDOS PODRÍAN LASTIMARTE! ¡ME VUELVE LOCO!-

Yo empecé a llorar, tenía mucho miedo, Jake suspiró y se relajo mientras se volvía a sentar a lado de mí y tomaba mi mano.

-No te pongas así Nessie, nunca dejare que te hagan daño…-

-¿Palabra de lobo feroz?-

-Palabra de lobo feroz- dijo sonriendo

-Te amo mucho Jake- dije mientras lo abrazaba

-Yo mas mi pequeña- dijo y me devolvió el abrazo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi pelo.

**Bueno aquí esta otro cap corto!!! Jaja sorry mañana que no tenga tanta tarea les juro que escribo uno largisisisisismooo**

**Palabra de lobo feroz…**

**Jajaja ojala y les guste**

**Xoxoxox**

**Jenn**

**¡Reviews!**


	14. ¿Celos?

**¿Celos?**

En eso empezó a sonar mi celular.

-¿Diga?- dije

-¿Nessie?- dijo la voz preocupada de mi madre

-Si mama ¿Qué pasa?-

-¡RENESME CARLIE CULLEN! ¿DONDE ESTAS? - grito mi madre

-Mama tranquila estoy con jake-

-No sabes lo mucho que nos preocupaste a todos ¡irte así sin avisar! Pensamos que los Volturi…-

-Tranquila mama, ya voy para aya…-

-¿Esta ahí Jacob?-

-Sí ¿Quieres hablar con mi nov…digo con Jake?-

-Mejor que el te traiga a la casa, dile que venga rápido-

-Esta bien, te quiero mucho, saludos a papa, adiós-

Y colgué, Jake me miraba con muchas preguntas en los ojos

-Era mama, dice que si me puedes llevar a casa-

-Claro que si amor- dijo Jake

Me tomo de la mano y subimos a su auto, de ahí fuimos camino a Canadá. Llegamos a mi casa y Jake y yo bajamos de la mano mientras entrábamos.

Mi papa leyó mi mente y vio todo lo que había pasado, su expresión se torno dura pero sabía que ahora no era el momento para los celos de padre.

-Nessie- dijo mi papa y fue a abrazarme

-Papa, perdón por preocuparlos…-

-No dejaremos que te hagan eso mi princesa…- dijo mi papa

Yo lo abracé y me solté a llorar, yo no quería que me hicieran eso, no quería casarme ahora que yo era tan feliz.

-Edward- dijo la voz de mi Jake

-Ya lo sé Jacob y dada las circunstancias, aunque me cueste decirlo, si acepto…-

Mi tía Rose, mama, Alice y Emmet los miraron sin entender.

-Jacob y Nessie son novios- dijo mi padre

-¿Qué?- gritaron tan fuerte mi familia vampiro que Esme, Carlisle y Jasper se asomaron de la cocina.

-¡Y TU LES DAS TU PERMISO EDWARD!- grito Rosalie

-¡Así es rubiecita! – dijo Jacob mirándola sonriente

-Maldito animal…-

-Déjame aclararte algo rubia, no soy un animal ¿Entiendes? Que me convierta en uno no quiere decir que lo sea ¿Entendiste o quieres que te lo explique con manzanas?-

-¡Cállate perro!- mascullo mi tía

-Esto es… mi Nessie y Jake…- decía mi madre

-¡Por fin!- dijo mi tía Alice riendo

Esme y Carlisle nos miraban con ternura, Jasper sonreía, Emmet se reía y mi madre empezó a sonreír, una sonrisa que solamente le daba a mi padre.

-Me alegra que seas feliz Jake…al fin- dijo mi madre sonriente

-Gracias Bells- dijo Jake – Lo tomaste mejor de lo que esperaba, al menos esta vez no me saltaste a la garganta…-

Mi padre, mi madre y Jake rieron como en un chiste privado, yo no les entendí pero lo ignore.

-Wow- dijo Emmet- Si no la cuidas perro te las veras conmigo-

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte Emmet- dijo sarcásticamente Jacob

-Ahora solo queda un problema- dije bajando la mirada- Los volturi no me dejarán estar con Jake-

-Nessie, míranos… no podrán con nosotros- dijo Jasper sonriente

-Y con la ayuda de los lobos menos- aseguro mi padre

-Ves amor todo va a estar bien…- susurró Jake contra mi pelo

-Espero y así sea…-

En eso sonó el timbre y todos volteamos sobresaltados, mi padre gruñó y fue corriendo a abrir, no había nadie solamente un paquete, fui y abrí el paquete ahí venía un collar con un zafiro y tenía una carta que decía:

-"A mi futura esposa Renesme, no sabes lo feliz que me siento por haber sido elegido para desposarte.

Con amor Alec"- leí mientras rompía la carta en mil pedazos

Jake estaba temblando, agarro el collar y lo rompió, mi padre estaba serio, todos estábamos serios y tensos, hasta Jasper ya que ni el mismo se podía tranquilizar.

-Estúpido chupasangre- musitó Jacob

-Yo no… no quiero- empecé a decir con lagrimas en los ojos-¡NO ME QUIERO CASAR CON ESE IDIOTA!-

-¡Primero me muero Nessie antes de que te casen con ese Bastardo!- dijo Jake abrazándome

-Estoy de acuerdo con el perro- dijo mi tía Rosalie

-Hasta que piensas con inteligencia rubia- dijo Jake

-No te preocupes princesa, primero muere él antes de que se case contigo- dijo mi papa dándome un beso en mi cabeza

-Pudimos con ellos una vez, podremos otra- dijo mi madre sonriéndome

-Gracias- dije-¿Papa?-

-Esta bien Nessie pueden ir pero regresan antes de las 10:00-

-Papa- dije refunfuñada

-¿Qué?- pregunto desconcertado

-Son las 9:50-

-Por eso mismo- dijo mi padre sonriendo

-Papa…-dije enojada

-Solo bromeaba Nessie, vuelvan a las 11:00-

-Gracias Edward- dijo Jake sonriendo

Fuimos de la mano hacia el bosque ahí yo me senté en un árbol

-Jake- le dije

-¿Qué paso Nessie?-

-¿Desde cuando te enamoraste de mí?-

-Desde… digamos hace mucho-

-Cuando fui a tu casa y me desmaye dijiste algo de que era tu imprimación ¿A que te referías?-

-Es algo largo de contar Nessie-

-¿Me lo contarás algún día?-

-Claro que sí- dijo riendo

-¿Es algo malo?-

-Niña tonta- dijo riéndose- Si te dije que tú eras mi imprimación como puede ser algo malo, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es bueno y puro-

Me sonroje y Jake acaricio mi mejilla.

-Adoro cuando te sonrojas-

-¿En serio?-

-Claro…tus mejillas adquieren un color muy hermoso- dijo besando mi mejilla y mi nariz

-Jake-

-¿Sí?- pregunto divertido

-Te amo- dije

No le di tiempo de contestar me aferre a su pelo y lo bese, sentía una corriente eléctrica recorriendo mi espalda, el me devolvió el beso y me agarro de la cintura, en eso sentí su lengua pidiéndome permiso para pasar, yo me quede helada pero le di el permiso, nuestras lenguas danzaban y era algo nuevo que nunca había experimentado, no debía de pensar en eso llegando a casa, puse mis manos en su pecho para dejar de besarlo ya que me faltaba el aire pero en eso sentí sus perfectas abdominales ¡Demonios! Tenía muchos cuadritos y su cuerpo era perfecto.

-¿Jake?- dije dejando de besarlo

-Nessie perdón yo me deje llevar- dijo apenado

-No Jake no es eso…- dije roja

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento ¿Es normal?-

-También es algo nuevo para mí…bueno no tan nuevo sino es algo muy hermoso y perfecto como nunca lo había experimentado-

-¿Cómo que no es tan nuevo para ti?- dije enojada

-No es nada Nessie…-

-Hubo una chica antes que yo verdad-

-No Nessie es que yo…-

-Dime la verdad Jake- dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Sí, tú no habías nacido aún…-

Yo sabía que era estúpido pero no pude contener las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas.

-Nessie era un chico inexperto, solo nos besamos una vez y fue todo ¡No paso nada más!-

-¿La amabas?-

Jake no contesto

-¡Contéstame Jacob Black! ¿La amabas?-

-Yo creía que si Nessie pero luego me di cuenta de que amaba a otra persona más que a mi vida-

-¡AH!- grite enojada- ¡O sea que hubo dos a las que amaste antes que a mí! –

-Nessie la segunda chica de la que hable eres tú…-

-Oh…- dije apenada y sonrojada

Al ver mi expresión Jake se empezó a atacar de risa.

-¡Ya basta Jacob Black!- gruñí

-Te ves aún más adorable enojada- dijo abrazándome por la espalda

-Y tú te ves aún más adorable cuando cierras la boca- dije en tono de broma

Jake se río entre dientes y beso mi cabeza

-Mira las estrellas Nessie- dijo Jake

-Son muy hermosas- dije mirando al cielo

-Ves esa que es la más brillosa y grande…-

-Jake no me vayas a venir con que esa soy yo…- dije bromeando

Jake se quedo callado por un momento y yo me arrepentí de haber dicho eso de broma.

-¡Claro que no tonta!- dijo luego de un rato riéndose- La mas estrella mas brillosa es Megan Fox-

-¡¿QUÉ?¡- grite mirándolo con furia

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunto con una traviesa sonrisa

-¡ES UNA ARRASTRADA! ¡QUE NO VES QUE HASTA SU APELLIDO LO DICE!- grite enojada

-¿Celosa?- pregunto riéndose

-No mucho…me queda Taylor Lautner-

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto Jake enojado

-Si el es muy sexy, tienes unos ojos tan hermosos…-

-¡LOS TIENE DEL MISMO COLOR QUE LOS MÍOS!- grito Jake desesperado

-¿Celoso?- pregunte sacándole la lengua

-Demasiado…que te quede claro eres solo mía- dijo sensualmente mientras me volvía a besar

**Jaja perdón no pude resistir poner a Taylor Lautner jajaj es que es tan arggg jjajajaja bueno aquí esta como les prometí un cap. Largoooooo**

**Jajajaj **

**Xoxoxox **

**Jenn**

**Reviews°°°!!! Me animan mucho a escribir!!!**


	15. PROMESA

**PROMESA**

Después de que Jake me dejara en mi casa me fui a la sala y me senté en el piano, tenía en mucho en que pensar, empecé a tocar el piano despreocupadamente, entonces recordé la nana que mi papi me había compuesto y la empecé a tocar.

-Tocas muy bien mi princesa- dijo mi padre sonriendo

-Gracias papi- dije y fui a abrazarlo.

Mi papa era tan hermoso lo quería mucho, amaba también mucho a mama, desde el primer momento en que la vi pero con mi papa era algo diferente, me sentía protegida con él, el me entendía aunque no me gustara que husmeara en mi mente.

-Yo también te amo mi princesa- dijo dándome un beso en la frente

Recordé esa vez en la que, baile por primera vez con alguien, y ese alguien fue mi papa, tenía un cuerpo de una niña de 6 años, toque la mejilla de mi papa y empecé a recordar.

**Inicia Flash Back**

-¿Lista Nessie?- pregunto tía Alice emocionada

-Sipp- murmure sonriente

Baje de las escaleras corriendo con un vestido azul rey, mi papa volteo sonriente y se agacho extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarme, yo salte a sus brazos y bese su mejilla, mi papa río y me cargó.

-Bueno ¿Me concedes este baile princesa?- pregunto con su hermosa sonrisa torcida

-¡Claro papi!- dije emocionada lo que ocasiono que todos rieran

Y entonces se encendió el estero que empezó a tocar la nana de mama, mi papa me abrazo y empezó a bailar conmigo mientras mi vestido daba vueltas y vueltas yo me reía, mi papa me subió a sus pies y bailo conmigo toda la canción.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Deje de tocar la mejilla de mi padre y el me sonrió, si pudiera llorar estaba segura de que ya lo estaría haciendo.

-Mi princesa- exclamo mientras me abrazaba

-¿Puedo bailar contigo papa?- pregunte sonriente

-Claro que sí…-

"Entonces espérame" pensé mientras iba corriendo por un vestido del mismo color pero que era acorde a mi edad.

Baje las escaleras y ahí estaba mi papa esperándome, seguro estaba confundido pero feliz de que hiciéramos esto, puse la nana de mi mama y fui hacia él.

Mi papa me puso sobre sus pies y bailo conmigo dándome vueltas seguimos bailando por toda la sala, en eso me cargó y me empezó a dar vueltas en el aire yo me reí.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- susurró mi papa

-¿Cuál es?- pregunte

Mi papa beso mi frente y se río

-Cierra los ojos…- dijo y se esfumo

Yo cerré mis ojos y espere, en eso sentí que otra vez estaba bailando con alguien, pero su tacto no era frío como el de mi padre, en cambio su piel era caliente.

Sentía muchas mariposas en mi estomago, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los negros ojos de mi novio mirándome tiernamente.

"Gracias papi, de verdad muchas gracias, te amo" pensé

-Jake- dije sonriendo- Pensé que te habías ido a la Push

-No- dijo sonriente- Tu padre me pidió que me quedara para hablarme de algo y pues después me dijo que viniera y aquí estoy-

Yo sonreí y lo abracé, Jake empezó a bailar conmigo, no era tan grácil como mi papa pero se las arreglaba.

-¿Y porque quisiste bailar?- pregunto de repente

-Para revivir viejos tiempos-

-Tiempos en los que no había Volturis a la vista ¿verdad?-

Yo asentí, Jake me conocía tan bien, también lo hice porque necesitaba un momento con mi padre, extrañaba cuando se quedaba en mi cama a leerme historias, con él era mejor porque sabía como quería que fueran las historias y sabía contarlas, no como mama que empezaba a llorar en las partes tristes.

-Jacob Black- susurré en su hombro

-¿Qué pasa mi niña?-

-Pase lo que pase no olvides que te amo, que aunque lo niegue un montón de veces solo lo haré para protegerte porque lo que siento por ti es algo muy fuerte y nunca va a cambiar-

-Nessie tu no vayas a olvidar que te amo, yo no lo negare nunca, porque no te protegería porque yo no estoy en peligro, solo estoy en peligro cuando tu estás en peligro-

-Por eso te alejaría Jake- dije- Para que nadie te hiciera daño…-

-Nessie mi cuerpo no es el que esta en peligro cuando tu lo estas…es mi corazón el que esta en peligro de romperse en mil pedazos si algo malo te llegara a pasar…-

-Jake- dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-No llores mi ángel, no puedo verte triste- dijo besando mis lagrimas

-Tengo mucho miedo Jake-

-Yo también tengo miedo Nessie mucho miedo, pero miedo a perderte-

-Nunca me perderás, aunque me pierdas físicamente siempre estarás en mi corazón-

-No digas eso Nessie- dijo abrazándome con más fuerza

-Pero si es la verdad Jake si algo me llegara a pasar promete que vas a ser feliz, promete que no dejarás que te falte tu felicidad por mi recuerdo-

-Nessie no digas eso yo…-

-Promételo- dije mirándolo a los ojos

Sus ojos negros estaban llenas de lágrimas, nunca había visto a Jake llorar

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-Nessie, el simple hecho de pensar que puedas morir hace que quiera llorar, no puedo vivir sin ti…-

Jake nunca me lo había dicho, me sentí muy feliz y lo besé, este beso fue dulce y lleno de ternura.

-Tu también prométeme algo Nessie- dijo Jake en mi oreja

-Cualquier cosa…-

-No te sacrifiques por los demás tu no vayas a morir por alguien, estoy segurote que nadie quisiera que hicieras eso…-

-Pero Jake…

-Prométemelo Nessie…-

-Esta bien…- dije

Y seguimos bailando, lo único que Jake no sabía era que había cruzado mis dedos así que mi promesa no valía nada….

**Como soy un amor jajajajaj les puse dos cap. en 1 día!!!**

**xxoxoxoxox**

**Jenn**

**REVIEWS!!!**


	16. ¿Es cierto esto?

**Jake**

**¿Es cierto esto? ¡Ni en el más hermoso de mis sueños lo hubiera imaginado!**

No lo podía creer yo Jacob Black, el licántropo, era novio de la mujer más hermosa del planeta, pensaba en mi forma lobuna, en eso Leah apareció de la nada.

-No creo que seas novio de Megan Fox…- pensó sarcástica

-¿Celosa de que alguien sea mas hermosa que tu?- contraataque

-¿Sigues hablando de Megan Fox?-

-Si serás ingenua- pensé sarcásticamente

-¿Alguien esta hablando de mi novia Megan Fox?- pensó Seth

-Ya quisieras hermanito…- pensó Leah

-Bueno basta de hablar de ella ¿Quieren?- pensé enojado

-Bueno…- pensó enojada Leah

En eso vimos unas imágenes de Megan Fox en ropa interior

-¡SETH!- pensamos Leah y yo a la vez

-¿Qué? Son las hormonas no es mi culpa…-

-Le diré a mama que no mas computadora- amenazo Leah

-¡NO LEAH POR FAVOR NO!- pensó Seth

-Bueno ya basta, salgan de sus formas lobunas…-

-¿Para que? ¡¿Para que te eches un taco de ojo idiota?!- pensó Leah

-Jajajaj no me hagas reír Leah, para tu información yo tengo novia…-

-¿Ya eres novio de Nessie? ¡Qué bueno Jake!- pensó Seth contento

-Gracias hermano…- pensé sonriente

-¿Novio de ella?- alcancé a escuchar que Leah pensaba luego ya no la escuche más

-Demonios se me olvidaba que Leah estaba aquí…- pensó Seth y también su voz se desvaneció

Yo no entendía nada ¿Qué tenía de malo que hubiera hablado de que andaba con Nessie mientras Leah estaba cerca?

Salí de mi forma Lobuna y me puse mis shorts, camine con el torso desnudo hasta mi casa, abrí la puerta y la figura más hermosa del mundo estaba ahí sentada abrazando a Emily mientras se soltaba llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa mi amor?- pregunte preocupado

-¡Oh Jake!- dijo y fue a abrazarme- Me pasa de todo…-

-Ven mi amor vamos a hablar…-

-Si Jake, tengo que pensar en como decirte esto…-

**CHAN CHAN!!! ¿Qué LE QUERRA DECIR NESSIE A JAKE? ¿SERA ALGO QUE AFECTARA EN SU RELACIÓN? ¿Qué PASO PARA QUE LEAH REACCIONARA ASÍ? ¿A QUE SE REFERÍA SETH? ¿SETH PODRA CONTROLAR SUS HORMONAS Y DEJARA DE PENSAR EN MEGAN FOX EN INTERIOR?**

**DESCUBRANLO SOLAMENTE SI APRIETAN EL BOTON VERDE!!!!**

**JAJAJA BN SERIE DE TELEVISIÓN….**

**XOXOXOX**

**JENN**

**REVIEWS!**


	17. ¿Por qué me vuelve a pasar esto?

**Leah.**

**¿Por qué me vuelve a pasar esto?**

-¿Leah?- escuchaba a mi hermano gritar

Yo no le contestaba con mi ropa puesta me solté llorando cerca de un árbol, sentía que me iba a romper ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida? ¡Como pude pensar que llegaría a gustarle a Jacob! ¡El ya tiene a su imprimación! Era un dolor más fuerte de cuando Sam me dejo…

-Leah aquí estás…- dijo aliviado Seth

- Sethi…-dije llorando

-Tranquila hermana no le diré nada…-

-Gracias Sethi no quiero que sepa que estoy enamorada de él como una Idiota, no quiero que se burle de mí…-

-Jake nunca lo haría, el te quiere Leah…-

-No como yo lo quiero a él…-

-¿Pero le importas no? ¿Eso no es importante?-

-El me odia Seth y en parte todo es por mi culpa…-

-No te odia…el te estima Leah…-

-¡Pero yo lo amo Seth! ¡Una estimación no es nada para mí!-

-Leah…él esta feliz con Nessie tu deberías de alegrarte por él…-

-¡Sabes que es lo peor de todo! ¡Que en verdad estoy feliz por él Seth! ¡Eso solamente prueba que en verdad lo amo y es lo que más me duele!- dije soltándome de nuevo a llorar

-Leah no me gusta verte así, estas peor de cuando paso todo con Sam…-

-Lo se Seth eso es lo que me asusta…-

Seth me abrazó y acaricio mi larga cabellera negra, mientras yo sollozaba, pasaron las horas y se hizo de noche.

-¿Leah?- pregunto una conocida voz, el simple hecho de que dijera mi nombre provocaba que miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago…

-Desaparéceme Seth…- susurre en su oreja

-Ni que fuera mago Leah…- dijo

-¿Por qué quieres desaparecer Leah?- pregunto su voz

Y así sin mas con el torso desnudo salio de las sombras hacia donde Seth y yo estábamos, ¡rayos! Jake se veía muy bien, me deslumbraba en cambio con Sam era diferente, Sam nunca me deslumbro y sin embargo Jake si lo hacia.

-Para no ver la horrible visión que se avecina…- intente decir fríamente pero fallé

Jake río pero la risa no le llegó a los ojos, yo me preocupe antes se veía tan feliz ¿Qué le había pasado? Deseaba preguntarle que le pasaba, si la insignificante de mi misma podría ayudarle en algo pero no encontré mi voz…

-¿Qué pasa Jake?- pregunto Seth yo agradecí que el dijera la pregunta que no me atrevía a formular.

-Nessie…ella…para que esté más segura se irán a Inglaterra…-

-Oh Jake lo siento mucho…- dijo Seth

Yo me quede quieta y lo mire sorprendida.

-¿Cuándo regresarán?- pude preguntar por fin

-No lo sé…- dijo Jake cabizbajo

-¿Estarás bien Jake?- pregunto Seth

-Claro que sí- respondió él

-Pero…es tu imprimación deberías estar devastado…-

-Por eso mismo- dijo otra voz proveniente del bosque deduje que era Sam

-No entiendo, ¿Sam que haces aquí?- pregunte confusa

-Yo…iré con Nessie adonde ella vaya- dijo Jake sin mirarnos a los ojos

-¿Qué?- gritamos Seth y yo al mismo tiempo

-Lo siento chicos…yo no los quería abandonar…pero será como en los viejos tiempos, Sam volverá a ser su líder…-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?...- pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos

No podía ser verdad, Jake no se podía ir así como así, yo lo necesitaba, lo quería, ¡Lo amaba! ¡No quería volver estar bajo el mando de Sam!

-Te voy a extrañar Jake…- dijo Seth dándole un abrazo

-Yo también Seth pero ¿Vendrás a visitarnos verdad?-

-Claro que sí… hay rumores de que Megan Fox esta ahí- dijo mi hermano bromeando Jake río y me volteo a ver

-¿Leah?- pregunto mirándome

-Que te vaya bien…- fue lo único que salio de mis labios, me voltee sollozando lista para alejarme pero un fuerte brazo me detuvo agarrándome con fuerza la muñeca

Voltee y Jacob me apretó contra su pecho abrazándome y acariciando mi pelo, me sonroje y sentí miles de mariposas en mi estomago, Jacob nunca me había abrazado…

-Aunque lo creas imposible te voy a extrañar Leah…- dijo Jacob en mi oído

Yo me reí y lo abracé de vuelta "Yo mas de lo que te imaginas" pensé

-Bueno me tengo que ir…- susurré

Me solté del abrazo de Jacob aunque debo admitir me costo trabajo y salí corriendo dejando a mi amor platónico Jacob Black a mis espaldas…

**¿Qué tal? Jaja no podía separar a Jake y a Nessie!! Los amooo y aquí les mostre a una Leah tierna e insegura, solo intente comprenderla, intenten ponerse en su lugar y no la odiaran tanto jajaj**

**Xoxoxo**

**Jenn**

**¡REVIEWS!**


	18. Jake me voy a Inglaterra…

**Nessie**

**Jake me voy a Inglaterra…**

Estaba muy feliz, había bailado con Jacob Black mi novio, amaba a mi papa, en cuanto se fue Jake yo entre a su habitación corriendo mientras iba a abrazarlo.

Pero en eso me pare en seco mi papa estaba muy serio abrazando a mama, mientras que tía Alice estaba cabizbaja, todos me voltearon a ver y mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte nerviosa

-Los Volturi nos harán una visita definitiva…- dijo mi padre

-¿Cómo que una visita definitiva?-

-Vendrán por ti Nessie…- dijo tía Alice

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO ES CIERTO!- dije empezando a llorar

Mi tía hablaba como si fueran a dejar que vinieran… ¿Me obligarían a casarme con quien no amo?

-Nunca te haríamos eso princesa…- dijo mi papa leyendo mis pensamientos

-Entonces que haremos…- pregunte nerviosa

-Nos iremos a Inglaterra…- dijo mi mama cabizbaja

-¿QUÉ? ¿Y QUE HAY DE JACOB? ¡NO QUIERO!- grite

-Mi amor lo siento mucho- dijo mi mama- Se como te sientes pero…-

-¡No mama tu no sabes como me siento! ¡¿Sabes lo que es separarte del amor de tu vida?!-

Mi mama volteo a ver a mi papa y jure que estaba a punto de llorar, mi papa la abrazo mientras le decía algo en el oído y la besaba, mi mama lo abrazo y empezó a llorar sin lagrimas, mi papa la abrazaba.

-Nunca me voy a perdonar haberte hecho mi amor nunca…- le decía mi papa a mi mama

Yo no entendía nada ¿Qué le había hecho mi papa a mi mama? ¿Por qué le pedía perdón con tanto dolor en su rostro? ¿Por qué mama lloraba desconsoladamente?

-Mejor vete Nessie…- dijo Tía Alice acariciando mi rostro

Yo salí de ahí dejando a mi mama y a mi papa desconsolados, agarre el volvo de papa y maneje hasta la Push, después de algunas horas llegué ahí, me baje del coche y eche a correr a casa de Jake.

-¡Jake!- gritaba

Llegue a su casa y el no estaba, esta iba a ser mi última oportunidad de verlo y él no se encontraba, me deje caer en la sala y empecé a llorar, en eso sentí unas manos cargándome, era Emily la esposa de Sam, ella estaba embarazada me abrazo.

-¿Qué te pasa Nessie?-

-Yo…yo…- intentaba decir

En eso lo olí era su olor a bosque Jake entró por la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa mi amor?- pregunto preocupado

Yo levante la vista y ahí lo vi, sin camisa y su rostro preocupado, cuando lo vi sentí un calor en mi pecho y corrí a abrazarlo.

-¡Oh Jake!- dije y lo abracé- Me pasa de todo…-

-Ven mi amor vamos a hablar…- dijo abrazándome de vuelta

-Si Jake, tengo que pensar en como decirte esto…- dije triste

Fuimos caminando a la playa y Jake me miraba preocupado.

-Jake…los Volturi vendrán-

-¿qué?- grito

Yo empecé a llorar pero él me abrazo y beso mi cabeza.

-No te preocupes Nessie no dejare que te hagan daño…-

-Mi familia tampoco Jake por eso…por eso…-

-¿Por eso que Nessie?-

-Por eso nos iremos a Inglaterra…-

-¿Qué?- grito mas fuerte mientras me abrazaba más

-Lo siento Jake, yo no quería...yo no quiero dejarte…-

-No me vas a dejar Nessie…-

-Jake no tengo otra opción…-

-Si, si la tienes…- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-¿Cuál Jake?- pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos

-Iré contigo…te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo pero Renesme Carlie Cullen por lo que más quieras no me dejes…-

-Jake…- dije sonriendo- Si por favor ven conmigo…-

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar…- dijo y me beso

**Este cap esta cortoo pero sera de importancia jaja x lo de eddie y bells°°°°**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**XOXOXOX**

**JENN**

**A**

**PD. LA PROX SEMANA TENGO EXAMENES FINALES PERO… LES JURO ACTUALIZAR DESPUES DE ESA SEMANA SI PUEDO ACTUALIZAR ANTES LES AVISO!!!**


	19. Empacando

**Holaa he vuelto rápido pero antes ¡Feliz cumplee Nessie Black!!! Asi es amigas y amigos ( si hay) jajaja mañana es el cumple de Nessie Black x eso este cap se lo dedico!!! Leelo querida Francis haber q te parece!!!!!**

**Jake**

**Empacando**

-¡Jake no alcanzaras el avión!- gritaba Seth

-¡Voy Seth no me presiones!- grite enojado

-Jake- volvieron a gritar

-Que no me presionen caraj…- pero me pare en seco la visión mas hermosa del planeta estaba ahí sonriéndome mientras iba a abrazarme.

-¡Nessie!- dije sonriente

-¡Jacob!- dijo ella para luego besarme

En eso escuche unos sollozos y que algo se rompía, Nessie y yo nos sobresaltamos y volteamos, pero ya no había nadie, vi que lo que se había roto era un regalo que estaba con una etiqueta.

-Leah…- soltó Seth de repente y se fue corriendo

-¿Qué le pasara a Leah?- pregunto Nessie

-No tengo Idea…- dije mientras miraba por donde Leah se había ido

-Bueno Jake… se nos hace tarde-

-Tienes razón…- dije todavía confundido por la actitud de Leah

Fuimos en carro hacia el aeropuerto, yo miraba con nostalgia los lugares por donde solía correr en mi forma lobuna, amaba a Nessie más que a mi vida por eso me iba con ella pero iba a extrañar a mis amigos…

-Jake… no tienes porque hacer esto, es demasiado…- dijo Nessie mirándome

-Nessie… es mi decisión estar contigo siempre y así va a hacer…-

-Pero Jake, entraremos a otra escuela y…-

-No te preocupes Nessie yo me tomare otro año sabático…-

-¡NO! ¡JACOB BLACK! ¡No voy a dejar que arruines tu futuro solo por mí! ¡Me acompañaras a la escuela!-

-¿Enserio me quieres en tu escuela?-

-¡Claro! ¡Sería lo mejor! ¡Aparte no hay que pagar nada!-

-Tienes razón…- dije sonriendo

Llegamos al aeropuerto y ahí estaba toda la familia de Nessie esperándonos, subimos al avión y despegamos.

-Disculpe señor ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto cortésmente la azafata

-Ehmm me podría traer… una coca cola por favor-

-Claro señor enseguida se las traigo…- dijo sonriéndome

-Gracias… ehm señorita…-

-Francis…- dijo sonriéndome

-Francis que bonito nombre gracias…- dije correspondiéndole la sonrisa

-¿Jake?- dijo Nessie en cuanto Francis se había ido

-¿Sí?- pregunte confundido

-Podrías por favor dejar de babear por la azafata…-

-¿Yo? ¿Babeando?-

-Solamente mírate…- repuso Nessie enojada

-Mi amor debo admitir que ella es muy guapa pero adivina que…-

-¿Qué?- pregunto enojada

-Yo ya estoy enamorado…-

Nessie sonrió y me beso mientras yo la abrazaba, en eso sonó el celular de Nessie le habían mandado un mensaje…

¡Malditos Idiotas! ¿No podían dejarla en paz?

**Esta corto pero es pq estoi en examenes besosos**

**Xoxox**

**Jenn**

**¡reviews!!!**


	20. MI RENESME CARLIE CULLEN

**MI RENESME CARLIE CULLEN**

-Jake…ellos tienen mi teléfono…- dijo Nessie llorando

-Los matare…- dije enojado

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?- pregunto Francis

-Si, Francis podrías traer un pañuelo a la señorita…-

-Por supuesto señor…-

-Llámame Jake…- dije sonriéndole

-Claro Jake…- dijo Francis sonrojada

-¿Amor podemos hablar?- repuso Nessie enojada

-Claro…- dije sonriéndole inocentemente

Francis vio lo incomodo de la situación y se fue rápido.

-¡Me acaban de mandar un mensaje los Vulturi y tu no dejas de coquetear con Francis!- grito enojada

-Nessie…- dije mirando sus ojos caoba ahora llorosos por las lagrimas- Yo solo lo hacia para distraerte, ellos dijeron que iban en camino a visitarte pero estamos aquí eso es lo importante ¿No te has dado cuenta de cuanto te quiero?-

-Pues con tu actitud no lo demuestras…- repuso enojada

-Nessie deje todo por ti…- repuse dolido

-¡Yo no te obligue a hacerlo!- grito y se fue corriendo a sentarse con la rubia

-Nessie…- dije mientras intentaba levantarme pero en eso llegó Emmet.

-¡Hola perro!- dijo sonriente

-Hola Emmet…- repuse frustrado

-Como te ha tratado la vida perro…-

-Emmet creo que como puedes ver no muy bien…-

-Si veo que ya estas ganando peso…- dijo sonriendo mientras tocaba mi duro estomago

-Claro Emmet podría decir lo mismo no sabían que los vampiros podían quedarse calvos…-

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Emmet frustrado mientras tocaba su pelo intentando encontrar una calva

-Ya Emmet por favor no estoy de humor… Nessie se enojo conmigo y por una babosada-

-¿Qué babosada?-

-Dijo que estaba coqueteando con una azafata llamada Francis…-

-Oh… ¿y lo estabas?-

-¡NO!- rugí

-Esta bien te creo perro…-

En eso llegó Francis con los pañuelos.

-Oh, pero que rápido llegó otro ocupante…- dijo sonriente

-Es algo que siempre pasa, alguna gente no me espera y de repente…PAM!!- dijo Emmet mientras tomaba su mano y la saludaba- Emmet Cullen…-

Francis se echo a reír.

-Así que ves la serie "The Bing Bang theory"-

-¡OBVIO!- grito Emmet emocionado- ¿Te acuerdas del episodio que vimos perr… digo Jacob?

-Emmet por favor no estoy de humor…- dije mirando hacia la ventana

-¿Estas preocupado por lo de Nessie?- pregunto Emmet cuando Francis se fue

-¿Te contó que los Vulturi le mandaron un mensaje?-

-¿QUÉ?-

-¿No sabías? le acaban de mandar uno-

-No no sabía supongo que Edward ya debió de enterarse….-

-Si creo que por eso ahora teniendo su "conversación" con nessie…-

-Ojala y no se enteren de donde estamos, Nessie no puede sufrir ningún daño…-

-¿La amas mucho verdad?- pregunto Emmet

-Si Emmet… la amo demasiado…-

-Perdóname Jake…- escuche a alguien decir

Me voltee y ahí estaba mi Nessie con los ojos llorosos y vi que Emmet ya no estaba, vaya si que los vampiros se mueven rápido….

-Perdóname tú a mi Nessie, fue muy insensible de mi parte haber dicho eso…-

-Tampoco medí mis palabras…- dijo bajando la vista

-Ven acá niña mega sensible…- dije abrazándola

-Cállate lobo engreído…- dijo riendo

-¿Cómo lo tomo Billy?-

-No le pude avisar…-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Nessie sorprendida

-Digamos que no quería que él lo supiera, irme de lobo es una cosa pero irme hasta Inglaterra, él no soportaría que yo estuviera lejos…-

-Jake… porque no me dijiste… yo hubiera hablado con él…yo…-

-Tú ya has hecho más que suficiente Nessie…-

-No he hecho nada Jake…- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Me has aceptado Nessie, has aceptado a este lobo loco y glotón que esta locamente enamorado de ti, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo con el simple hecho de tu existencia y eso Nessie es más de lo que podría pedir….-

Nessie me abrazo y se soltó llorando pero ahora de felicidad, yo sonreí pero era lo que en verdad sentía, incluso no me alcanzaban palabras para decirle cuanto la amaba, cuanto la necesitaba, cuanto la veneraba, ella era mi ángel, una visión tan perfecta que resultaba imposible de creer que fuera real….mi ángel, mi Renesme Carlie Cullen….

**Hola he vuelto y con otro cap.!! Ya estoy de vacaciones wiii así que podré escribir mas!!!! **

**Xoxoxox**

**Jenn**

**¿Comentarios?**

**Reviews!!!!!**

**Ahora les diré que habrá alguien que se incorporara a los Cullen….alguien de suma importancia…**

**-¿Tu que rayos eres?- pregunte**

**-Lo mismo podría preguntarte…- dijo ella mirándome fijamente**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- **

**-Eres un lobo no lo niegues…-**

**-¿Cómo demonios sabes esto? ¡Qué eres!-**

**-Ni yo misma lo sé…- me respondió e intento fugarse pero la agarre del brazo ella no iba a escapar tenía que saber que era ella…..**


	21. Nueva Escuela

**Nessie**

**Nueva Escuela**

Por fin habíamos llegado a Inglaterra, era tan hermosa, Jake y yo estábamos muy emocionados, pero Emmet nos ganaba.

-Haber, haber tengo otro ¿Qué le dijo un marciano a otro marciano?- pregunto Emmet al guardia

El guardia siguió sin decir una palabra, Emmet sonrió y se empezó a atacar de risa.

-¡Brrrrrrrrr!- grito en la cara del soldado

-¡Emmet por favor llevas hora y media intentando hacerlos reír!- grite exasperada

-Lo siento Nessie pero es que son tannn amargados…

-Y tú eres tannnn frustrante- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa

-Bueno tenemos que irnos- dije mientras buscaba a mis padres

-Aquí estamos mi amor- dijo mi padre mientras de la mano de mi madre iba hacia nosotros

-¿Emocionada por tu primer día de clases?- pregunto mama

-Querrás decir nuestro primer día de clases- repuso mi padre con una sonrisa

Mama, dejo de sonreír y suspiró.

-Otra vez a otra escuela, demonios esto de tener 18 para siempre a veces es cansado

-Mi amor cálmate solamente es tu tercera escuela- repuso papa aguantándose la risa

-¡Edward! ¡Sabes que no me gusta mucho socializar! ¡Y luego a todas las fiestas que nos invitan!

-¡Esa es la mejor parte Bella!- repuso Alice llegando de la mano de Jasper

-Nessie solo recuerda, Edward es tu hermano ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Jasper

-Claro, mi sexy hermano mayor como todas las chicas lo llaman…

Todos se empezaron a reír excepto mi padre podría jurar que estaba sonrojado.

-Bueno entonces, yo soy novio de Nessie pero será raro que yo sea lo opuesto a ustedes- dijo Jake

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Rosalie llegando

-Qué yo soy extremadamente apuesto…- soltó Jake sonriendo

Todos nos reímos y yo bese el cachete de Jake.

-Simplemente serás el medio hermano de Bella…

-Míranos Bells al final si fuimos de la misma sangre

-Mi sueño hecho realidad Jacob- repuso mi madre riendo

Fuimos caminando todos hacia la escuela, cada quien con sus respectivas parejas.

-¿Por qué hermana de Edward y no de Bella?- me pregunto Jake cuando íbamos entrando al edificio

-Solo de esa manera se podría justificar los celos de padre que tiene…

Jake río y beso mi cabeza, en cuanto entramos, nos tuvimos que separar, por suerte Jake y yo teníamos todas las clases juntos.

Sonó la campana y salimos de español, rayos era más difícil de lo que había pensado todas esas miradas sobre Jake de esas malditas chicas Inglesas ¡Qué nunca habían visto a un chico en su vida!

-¡Hola me llamo Lizzie y ellas son mis amigas! ¿Les gustaría sentarse con nosotras?- pregunto una chica blanca de pelo rojo dorado ojos color canela y llena de pecas

-No puede ser posible…- murmuro Jake de repente

-Espera… ¡Sabía que te conocía de alguna parte!- dijo Lizzie de repente mirando a Jacob- ¡Eres el chico del auto Aston Martin V12!

-Si… y tu eres Lizzie ¿verdad?- dijo Jake nervioso

-¡Sí! ¿Qué haces en Inglaterra? ¡La última vez que te vi parecías tan devastado! ¡Veo que en contraste a la persona de quien me hablaste!- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa

Yo no entendía nada ¿De donde se conocían ella y Jacob?

-¿De donde se conocen?- pregunte

-Fue hace unos 5 años por el estilo, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, yo tenía ahí unos 14 años

-¿Qué? ¡Tenías solo 14 años!- dijo Jake sorprendido

-Lo sé, me veía más madura, oye y ¿tu como te llamas?- me pregunto

-Nessie soy la novia de Jacob- dije sonriendo

-¡Qué bien! ¡Sabía que ibas a encontrarla!- dijo Lizzie sonriente

-Gracias…- dijo Jake sonriéndole

-Bueno se van a sentar con nosotras o no…- dijo Lizzie

-Claro que si…- acepte Lizzie me caía bien

Nos sentamos y Jake y yo empezamos a comer, mientras las chicas iban por su comida, en eso vimos a una chica de pelo castaño y piel lampiña pasar a lado nuestro, pero ella ni siquiera noto nuestra presencia, pareció no importarle seguía leyendo su libro de "Orgullo y prejuicio", se fue a una mesa y se sentó sola mientras tomaba un trozo de su pizza y la mordía.

Su olor era extraño pero olía bien, me pregunto que clase de perfume estaría usando.

Jake estaba muy concentrado comiéndose su hamburguesa.

-Ya llegamos chicos…- dijo Lizzie sonriendo

Ella y otras chicas se sentaron con nosotros, las otras chicas no paraban de hablar y me era difícil seguir la conversación por su acento.

-Oye Lizzie, ustedes saben quien es ella…- dije señalando a la chica castaña

-Si ella es Bibiana, es una chica que viene de México- dijo Lizzie

Inconcientemente levanto la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, pude ver que tenía unos ojos color caoba, luego negó con la cabeza y volvió a leer su libro.

-¡Pero no le hablen que se convertirían en rechazados como ella!- dijo Amber

-Es muy rara- dijo Lizzie encogiéndose de hombros

En eso sonó el timbre, Jake y yo nos levantamos de la mesa y en eso Bibiana paso a lado de nosotros, Jake la olió y se paro en seco.

-¡Nessie esa chica huele exactamente igual a ti!- dijo Jake

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso me copio mi perfume?

-Nessie estoy hablando en serio- dijo Jake mirándome

-Entonces hay que hablar con ella- dije

-A la salida o ahora- dijo Jake

-Mejor que sea ahora Jake- dije

La alcanzamos, pero vimos que se iba al estacionamiento.

-¡Hey bibiana!- gritamos Jake y yo

Ella se paro en seco y nos volteó a ver sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto

-Yo soy Nessie y el es Jacob-

-Sabemos lo que eres- soltó Jake de repente

-No se de que están hablando- dijo ella cautelosa

-Tranquila yo también lo soy, yo soy una mitad vampiro mitad humana

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar

-Es alguien de tu especie- dijo Jacob confundido

-NO- grito ella roja de la ira

-Tu que rayos eres- pregunto Jacob

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte- dijo mirando a Jake fijamente

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Jake confundido

-Eres un lobo no lo niegues

Jake y yo nos quedamos atónitos ¿Cómo demonios sabía eso?

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? ¿Qué eres?- pregunto Jacob

-Ni yo misma lo se…- dijo y se echo a correr

Jake corrió y la alcanzo jalándola del brazo, yo llegue segundos después ella iba a empezar a gritar pero Jake le tapo la boca, ella enojada lo mordió muy fuerte, Jake no podía controlarla, yo sabía que esto que iba a proponer no iba a ser de mi agrado pero una chica tiene que hacer lo que una chica tiene que hacer…

-Be…bésala Jacob- dije de repente

-¿Qué? ¿Estas bromeando?- dijo Jake

-No Jake bésala- dije forzadamente

-Me va a morder el labio Nessie- dijo Jake que seguía intentando sostener a Bibiana

-No lo hará, confía en mí Jake…- dije

-Esta bien pero recuerda que tu lo pediste- dijo Jake

-¿Qué? ¡Oh con un demonio suéltame!- grito Bibiana

Pero Jake no la dejo decir nada más ya que la beso, Bibiana se quedo quieta y después de un rato se calmo, Jake dejo de besarla y ella se cayó al suelo pero Jake la agarro y entonces Bibiana se echo a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿En verdad lo hago tan mal?- pregunto Jake sonriendo

-No, es solo que yo imaginaba que mi primer beso iba a ser muy romántico, fue con un chico guapo pero solo fue para callarme la boca, no porque el quisiera- dijo soltándose a llorar

-Nessie…- dijo Jake mirándome seriamente

Yo me sentía tan mal, pero yo no lo sabía, fui hacia Bibiana y la abracé, ella temblorosa me devolvió el abrazo.

-Lo siento mucho Bibiana- dijo Jake mientras tocaba la mejilla de Bibiana

-Esta bien Jacob, me alegro de que mi primer beso haya sido contigo

Jacob y yo nos echamos a reír y la ayudamos a que se levantara.

-No nos has dicho ¿qué eres?- pregunte

-¿Qué soy? Soy algo único en mi especie, algo muy poco común…- dijo mirándonos

-¿Qué puedes ser?- pregunto Jacob

-Soy mitad lobo….- dijo mirando a Jacob- mitad vampiro- dijo mirándome ahora a mí

**¿Qué tal? ¿El nombre es raro? Jajaja quiero reviews°°°° jaja esq me ayudan a escribir ¿Qué les parece? **

**AH por cierto las que no saben quien es Lizzie, En amanecer Jake estaba buscando imprimarse de alguien, esta chica fue y hablo con él.**


	22. UNA NUEVA CULLEN

****

Una pregunta creo que debería cambiar la clasificación ¿njo creen? bn quien sabe ahora no esta fuerte pero quien sabe después

bueno aquí les dejo la historia pero antes un verso que me encantooo bn es una frase en realidad...que invente bn mas bien cambie

"Porque mi amor por Nessie es como el viento, no lo veo pero lo siento"

* * *

**UNA NUEVA CULLEN**

-¿Cómo?- pregunte sorprendida

¿Podría esto ser posible? ¡Teníamos que llevarla con Carlisle!

-Jake hay que llevarla con Carlisle- dije

-Espera ¿Con el doctor Carlisle Cullen?- pregunto Bibiana

-Si, el doctor Colmillos- dijo Jake riendo

-¿Lo conoces?

-He escuchado hablar mucho de él- dijo cabizbaja

-Esta bien ¿Quieres ir con él?- pregunto Jake

-¡Sí!- grito llena de emoción

-Vamos…- dijo Jacob

Fuimos corriendo hacia nuestra casa, Bibiana era muy rápida tanto o más que Jacob, me caía muy bien hasta ahora, entramos a la casa corriendo.

-¡ESME!- grite con todas mis fuerzas

-¡Dios mío!- dijo Esme- Pensé que llegarían más tarde

-¿Dónde esta Carlisle?- pregunto Jake

-Aquí estoy ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el apuesto de mi abuelo

-¡Papa!- grito de repente Bibiana y corrió a abrazar a Carlisle

¿Qué demonios? ¿Había dicho Papa?

-Bibiana…mi Bibi ¿eres tú?- dijo mi abuelo, su cara mostraba emoción, felicidad y si pudiera llorar ahora estaría derramando un mar de lagrimas

-Carlisle…- dijo Bibiana y se echó a llorar

-Tranquila Bibi ya estoy aquí…

-¡Perdón! ¡Yo pensé que era lo mejor para ustedes! ¡No podía ponerlos en peligro por mi culpa!

-Te hubiéramos protegido

-No quería que más gente a la que amo muriera por culpa de ellos

Jake y yo no entendíamos nada, pero al ver la cara de mi abuelo no pude más que llorar, era un momento muy emotivo, en eso Esme llegó con una bandeja con limonada.

En cuánto vio la escena tiro la bandeja y corrió a abrazar a Bibiana.

-¡Mi bebe! ¡Mi niña!- decía mientras sollozaba

-Mama…

-¡No nos vuelvas a hacer algo así!- grito Esme

-Perdón…

-¡No nos debiste haber borrado la memoria! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Perdónenme pero los Vulturi…. Ellos….ellos me han dañado mucho, pero logre escapar y aquí estoy…

-No entiendo nada- dijimos Jake y yo al mismo tiempo

-Les explicaremos…- dijo Carlisle

-Pero primero hay que llamar a Edward- dijo Esme

-¿Edward? ¿Mi hermano esta aquí?- pregunto Bibiana llena de felicidad

-Va a estar muy contento de verte

-Esperen ¿Para que quieren a mi papa?- pregunte

-¿Edward es tú padre? ¿Te adopto? ¿Por fin encontró pareja?- me pregunto Bibiana

-Estoy… hecha un lió, lo siento Bibiana, mejor que Jake te explique…

-¿Me podrías explicar Jacob?- pregunto Bibiana

-Claro que sí…- dijo Jake sonriéndole

-¿Cómo ha pasado todo?- pregunto

-Pues verás, Edward se enamoro de una humana llamada Bella y se casaron, tuvieron relaciones cuando Bella seguía siendo humana y de esa unión nació Nessie, después Bella se convirtió en vampiro…

-Papa, ¿Eddie es feliz?- pregunto Bibiana

Jake y yo nos empezamos a atacar de risa

-¿Eddie?- repetí con una risita

-Siempre le he dicho así, aunque no le gusta

-Si mi papa está muy feliz

-Vaya entonces ¡Somos familia! ¡Soy tu tía!

-¡Ven acá tía!- dije dándole un abrazó

-Vaya una nueva Cullen…- dijo Jake sonriendo

-Si, vaya…como ha pasado el tiempo, parece que fue ayer cuando estábamos juntos jugando béisbol

-Cierto- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa

En eso se escucho un portazo y de repente Bibiana estaba siendo elevada por los aires, todos sobresaltados volteamos para ver donde estaba, en eso vimos que mi padre era el que la había cargado y que le estaba dando besos por toda la cabeza.

-¡Bibi! ¿En verdad eres tú?

-¡Eddie!- grito ella besando las mejillas de mi papa

-¿Qué significa todo esto Edward?- pregunto recelosa mi madre

-¡Tu eres la famosa Bella!- dijo Bibiana mientras iba y abrazaba a mi madre- Gracias por hacer feliz a mi hermano

-Pero… ¿hermano? Edward ¿Por qué nunca me contaste de ella?

-Eso es en parte mi culpa…- dijo Bibiana sonriendo- Tengo un don, es el de borras algunos recuerdos (los que yo elija) de las personas, pero si me ven vuelven a recordar todo

-Wow- exclamamos Jake y yo a la vez

-Nessie también tiene un don- dijo Jake

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto Bibiana sonriendo

Me acerque a ella y reviví la primera vez que la vi y todo lo que habíamos pasado con ella hasta ahora.

-Wow… esto fue…me quedo sin palabras

-Es muy especial- dijo Jake besándome

-Ehmm- carraspeo mi padre

-Edward ¿Sigues con tus celos?- pregunto incrédula Bibi

-Pues…- dijo mi padre

-Sí- dijo mi madre interrumpiéndole

-¡BIBIANA!- grito Emmet-¡PEQUEÑA PULGOSA!

-¡EMMET!- grito Bibi y fue a saludarlo

Después siguieron Rosalie, Alice, Jasper que se mostraron muy entusiasmados

-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?- pregunto Rosalie sonriéndole

Bibiana agachó la cabeza y de repente mi padre se puso furioso y lanzó la mesa de vidrió por la ventana

-Tranquilo Edward…- dijo Bibiana- Ya paso

-¿Cómo que ya paso Bibi? ¡No lo voy a dejar pasar por alto! ¡Ellos! ¡Son unos…son unos…!- intento decir mi padre pero oculto su rostro entre sus manos y empezó a llorar sin lagrimas, nadie entendía nada, mi madre fue y beso a mi padre y yo simplemente abracé a Jake, el cuál me tenía protegida por los cristales que se habían roto.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- inquirió Carlisle

-Esos malditos de los Vulturi la… la…

-Me violaron…- dijo Bibiana mirando a Edward

-¿Cómo?- gritamos todos enojados y sorprendidos

-Me dieron como "esposa" de Marco

-Pero…Marco parecía un buen hombre, bueno el mejor de los Vulturi- dijo Carlisle enojado

-No fue Marco el que me violo…

-¿Cómo?- pregunte

-Fueron…Cayo, Félix y Demetri….

-Esos bastardos- dijo Emmet mientras abrazaba a tía Rose que escondía su cara en el pecho de él

-Pero Cayo tiene una esposa- dijo Jasper mientras abrazaba a Alice

-Eso no impidió que me violara- dijo Bibiana con lágrimas en los ojos

Fui corriendo a abrazarla, aunque apenas la conocía ya la quería y nadie se merecía lo que a ella le habían echo…

-Gracias a todos por apoyarme…

-No quiero sonar insensible pero Bibi tengo una duda- dijo Jake de repente

-No importa Jacob dispara

-¿Por qué dijiste que había sido tu primer beso?

-Lo fue

Yo quería matar a Jacob ¿Cómo le preguntaba eso?

-Es confuso

-Mira ellos no me besaron simplemente me quitaron mi virginidad, para complacerse y ya pero nunca tocaron mis labios ¿Por qué? No tengo idea pero es un alivio que al menos mis labios no hayan tenido que tocar sus asquerosas bocas…

Jake miraba a Bibiana con mucha pena fue y se unió a nuestro abrazó de repente toda la familia estaba envuelta en un abrazo y eso me gusto

Una nueva Cullen había echo que ahora sí toda la familia se uniera y eso estaba segura todos se lo agradeceríamos….

**

* * *

**

**¿Qué tal? No me aguante y les puse otra parte jijijiii reviews!!! pliss!!!!**

**esq me encanta leerlos me animan mucho!!!**

**Y se que ahora es confuso la relacion de Bibiana con los Cullen pero ella sera importante en la historia, lo se estúpidos Vulturi!!!!**

**ahora me gustaría jeje si es no mucho pedir,,,,, jaja que para subir este cap yo quisiera saber tmbn q les parecio el anterior esq este esta corto iba a dejar solamente el otro cap pero tuve un momento de inspiración y escribi otro!!**

**Asi q pliss dejen reviews de los 2 si pueden!!**

**xoxoxoxox**

**Jenn XD**


	23. La explicación

**Jake**

**La explicación**

Todos estábamos muy felices por la llegada de una nueva Cullen a la familia, pero Nessie y yo seguíamos muy confundidos, era muy ilógico todo lo que nos estaban diciendo, tantos años sin saber de ella, y ahora estaba aquí, después de que nos dijo lo de su don entendimos mejor la situación.

-Papa no entiendo ¿Cuándo se conocieron? ¿Por qué se separo de ustedes? ¿Quiénes son sus padres?- pregunto mi hermosa novia

-Nessie, es una larga historia y ahora ya la recuerdo bien gracias al don de Bibi

-Yo tampoco entiendo nada Edward- dijo Bells

-Perdón mi amor- dijo Edward para luego besarla, Bells sonrió y lo tomo de la mano

-Nosotros nos conocimos en un supermercado…- dijo Carlisle

-Qué original…- dije sarcásticamente

Bibiana río junto con Nessie.

-Ahí yo estaba vagando, les iba a llevar comida a mis padres- dijo Bibi

-La encontramos y la olimos, ella al vernos supo lo que éramos

-Una pregunta ¿Cómo les ibas a llevar comida a tus padres uno de tus padres era vampiro no?

-Así es Jacob- dijo Bibiana riendo- En realidad ellos eran mis padres adoptivos, mis verdaderos padres, murieron, no se como ni porque pero me dejaron con una familia y a ellos les dijeron que era yo y como tratarme, y supieron hacerlo muy bien.

-Entonces ¿Por qué irte con Carlisle y Edward?

-A eso vamos Nessie- dijo Edward riendo

-Bueno pues Carlisle y Edward fueron detrás de mí, persiguiéndome

-Es muy rápida incluso para Edward- dijo Carlisle riendo

-Claro que no, solamente no quería que huyera más

-Más rápido querrás decir- dijo Bella

Todos reímos y Bibiana miró dulcemente a Carlisle y a mi padre

-Cuando llegamos a mi casa no encontramos a nadie, solamente había sangre por todas partes y ni un rastro de mis padres…

-Entonces Carlisle y yo nos ofrecimos a ayudarla

-Cuando la trajeron a casa toda andrajosa Alice quiso comprarle ropa nueva y ella junto con Rose le hicieron un extreme make over- dijo Edward

-Fue la tarde más larga de mi vida…- dijo Bibi riendo

Alice y Rose la abrazaron

-Pero por primera vez supe lo que era una familia de verdad, poder mostrarme tal y como era…

-Pero ¿Cómo que mitad vampiro mitad humano? ¿Cómo es posible eso?

-Carlisle tiene una teoría

- La madre de Bibi era un lobo y el padre un vampiro…- dijo Carlisle pero lo interrumpí

-Pero las lobas bueno son infértiles ¿no es así?- dije pensando en Leah

-Se dice que sí, pero bueno si la loba tiene relaciones con un vampiro… es decir como el esperma del vampiro es fuera de lo normal pues puede fecundar al ovulo de la loba…

"Genial clases de reproducción paranormal con el doctor Carlisle Cullen" pensé

Edward se empezó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Eso es una teoría interesante…- dijo Nessie avergonzada

-Bueno entonces después de eso, nos juntamos como una familia y éramos muy felices

-Hasta la llegada de los Vulturi…- sentenció Edward serio

-Si, un día estábamos Edward y yo en el piano el tocando y yo cantando…en eso se escucho un golpe en la puerta y Edward gruñó en eso entraron los Vulturi, toda la familia me rodeo protegiéndome, Aro los amenazo diciendo que si para la semana no me entregaban a ellos los iban a exterminar…

-Pero nosotros no la íbamos a entregar por nada en el mundo, era una Cullen y era de la familia…- dijo Edward mirando a Bibi

-La última parte no la recuerdo…- dijo Carlisle

-Yo no podía dejar que los mataran como lo hicieron con mis familiares… así que antes de irme a dormir pensé en un plan, después de armarlo decidí pasar mi último día con los Cullen…- dijo Bibi con lagrimas en los ojos

-Recuerdo…- dijo Rosalie- que esta vez me fue a abrazar y me decía que me quería mucho…

-Aguantaba todos mis chistes y me decía que nunca me iba a olvidar…- dijo Emmet

-A Carlisle y a mí nos trajo el desayuno a la cama y nos llenaba de besos…- dijo Esme

-A mí me dejo llevarla de compras- dijo Alice riendo

-A mí me pidió que le contara de todas mis batallas, sabía que me gustaba contárselas…- dijo Jasper sonriendo

-Con Edward fue más difícil, aparte de leer la mente es muy perceptivo… pero lo más difícil era saber que seguiría solo, por eso era mi hermano favorito, siempre intentaba quedarme con él, por eso Bella no sabes como te agradezco haberlo hecho tan feliz…

-Él también me hizo muy feliz a mí Bibi eso te lo aseguro- dijo Bella sonriendo

-Para despedirse de mí, solamente tocamos juntos en el piano y… después de eso me dijo cuanto me quería y me pidió que si se podía dormir conmigo como cuando tenía pesadillas…

-Después de eso me levante y Edward me abrazó, le dije que lo sentía y…

**Inicia Flash Back**

-Eddie me voy…

-¿Adonde Bibi?... ¡NO! ¡Bibiana Cullen no dejare que hagas eso!

-Es mi decisión Edward de todos modos no sentirás dolor por mí, ni me extrañaras…

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

**Fin de Flash Back**

En ese momento le borre la memoria, me fui corriendo e hice lo mismo con los demás.

Después me fui con los Vulturi y ahí fue cuando todo pasó…

**Inicia Flash Back**

-Hola Bibiana te esperábamos

-Hola Aro…

-¿Recuerdas a Marco?

-Sí…

-Él será tu nuevo esposo

-¿Cómo? ¡No me quiero casar!

-Tendrás que hacerlo, te casaras en una semana…

(Dos días antes de la boda)

-¿Quién es?

-Somos nosotros Bibi, Cayo, Félix y Demetri

-Pasen ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada que no te vaya a gustar…

-¿De qué están hablando? ¿Por qué me miran de esa manera? ¡No me toques Cayo! ¡DEJA DE QUITARME EL VESTIDO! ¡NO DEJENME! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Fin de Flash Back**

Para esta parte del relato todas las mujeres estaban llorando y los hombres intentábamos consolarlas e intentábamos tranquilizarnos, yo estaba conteniéndome por no temblar, a una mujer nunca se le hace eso…

-Tranquila Nessie…- le susurraba en su oreja

-Todo fue tan horrible…- dijo Bella

-Pero logre escapar les borre la memoria y ahora estoy aquí con ustedes…- dijo Bibiana sonriendo

-Bibiana, bienvenida a la familia de licántropos también…- le dije sonriendo

-Gracias Jacob, es muy lindo de tu parte…

En eso sonó el celular de Nessie

-¿Hola?- contesto

Nessie empezó a temblar y le paso a Carlisle el teléfono

-Hola Aro…disculpa por no avisarte, no, no estamos en Forks, estamos en…oh ya saben donde estamos, bien, no sabría decirte Aro, no, lo siento Aro pero no, no pienso dar mi consentimiento para eso…

¿Cómo podría Carlisle estar tan tranquilo después de todo lo que Bibi nos había contado de los Vulturi?

-En realidad no saben donde estamos- dijo Edward- Pero Félix y Demetri nos están rastreando, no se preocupen regresaremos a Forks inmediatamente…

-Eso será lo mejor- dijo Bella

-Pero tendremos que estar aquí un tiempo, como una semana, ellos siguen ahí…

-¿Qué quieren los Vulturi con ustedes?- pregunto Bibiana temblando

-Quieren casarme con Alec…- dijo Nessie

-No dejare que te hagan eso Nessie, te lo prometo, no dejaré que a nadie le hagan eso nunca

-Gracias Bibi- dijo Nessie y la abrazo

¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Volvíamos a Forks! ¡Estaba tan feliz! ¡No iba a abandonar a mi manada! ¡Ya no más!

**

* * *

**

**Yeaih!! Vuelven a Forks!!! Diganme si la explicación que les di sono un poco lógica!! Jaja esq se q es raro todo esto pero pq no? Es una historia todo puede pasar!!!!**

**Ojala y les este gustando**

**Xoxoxox**

**Jenn}**

**¡REVIEWS!!!**


	24. De vuelta a casa

**Nessie**

**De vuelta a casa**

-Te voy a extrañar Lizzie- le dije mientras la abrazaba

-Yo también los voy a extrañar, sobre todo a ti Nessie- dijo Lizzie sonriéndome

-Bueno pues nos vamos…- dijo Jake tomándome de la mano

-Si, todavía no puedo creer lo bien que se empezaron a llevar con Bibiana, es bueno que ella haya conseguido tan buenos amigos y más la noticia de que ella va también a Estados Unidos…

-Si, esa es la mejor noticia…- dije sonriendo

-Bueno los dejo, hasta luego- dijo Lizzie y se fue

Todos juntos fuimos al aeropuerto y así sin más después de muchas horas de vuelo llegamos a Forks, a nuestra casa.

En la semana transcurrida me había hecho muy amiga de Bibiana, era como de mi edad y me entendía le había contado toda mi historia con Jake y se había puesto muy emocionada.

-Bibi te juro que te va a encantar la casa, y puedes quedarte conmigo en mi cuarto mientras te hacen el tuyo

-Gracias Nessie, gracias a todos

-Ness me tengo que ir…- dijo mi Jacob después de un rato

-¿Tan pronto?- dije con una cara de puchero

-Les tengo que avisar a los de la manada…

-Cierto ve con ellos, luego diles que los invitamos a todos mañana a un día de campo

-Claro mi amor bueno las dejo… dijo mientras besaba mis labios y besaba el cachete de Bibi

En cuanto se fue Bibi me miró con una sonrisa pícara y yo me sonroje ella se empezó a reír y empezó a hacerme burla, yo le lancé una almohada y así empezó nuestra pelea de almohadas "Descomunal" como la clasifico mi padre

-¡Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan! ¡No huyas cobarde!

-¡Atrápame si puedes Bibiana Cullen!

En eso entro mi padre a la habitación

-¡BIBI! ¡NESSIE!- grito

Nosotras paramos luego con sonrisas cómplices fuimos hacia él

-Ya vi lo que traman ¡No se atrevan señoritas!

-Demasiado tarde Eddie

-Lo siento papa pero entraste en el momento inadecuado…

Mi padre de repente nos lanzó una almohada a las dos y así seguimos con nuestra pelea, estábamos atacados de risa, nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida

-Bells ayúdame…- dijo mi padre

Mi madre entró y entonces todas las almohadas que lanzábamos no atravesaban a mi padre

-¡Hey mama el escudo no se vale!

-Bella por fa el empezó- dijo Bibi haciendo un puchero

Mi mama se río y fue hacia nosotros

-Es hora de dormir…

-Por favor…- dijimos las dos

-Lo siento ya escucharon a su madre…

Bibiana se quedo callada y sonrió, yo también sonreí, la quería mas como hermana que como tía, pero de todos modos sabíamos que Carlisle y Esme siempre serían los padres de Bibi.

Mi madre nos miró con ternura beso nuestras frentes al igual que nuestro padre y se fueron.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado Bibi?- pregunte entre susurros

-No, nunca, siempre estaba al pendiente de mi familia

-¿Tu no me vas a preguntar si yo lo estoy?

-No hace falta preguntarte- dijo Bibi sonriendo

-Jake es todo lo que siempre quise

-Es bueno saber que encontraste a tu media naranja

-Sí, oye podrías averiguar algo por mí…

-Claro

-¿Qué es la imprimación?

-Bueno se que es una cosa de lobos pero no estoy segura…

-¿Podrías por favor preguntarle a alguien de la manada mañana?

-Claro bueno si no me da mucha pena, quiero decir soy un poco tímida…

-Es difícil de creer…

-Lo sé es que no se antes no era así, desde lo de los Vulturi…

No le di tiempo de que dijera más solamente la abracé

-Gracias Nessie, enserio me agrada que se preocupen por mí…

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste a Inglaterra? ¿No eras mexicana?

-Si lo soy, bueno pues mis padres adoptivos eran de Inglaterra…

-¿Fue difícil entrar a la escuela? ¿No tenias ganas de beber su sangre?

-Pues, es complicado, no la verdad la sangre me da asco, creo que eso lo saque por parte de lobo, pero algo raro sucede con mi piel a la luz de sol, tiene un brillo especial, no muy alarmante como el de los vampiros pero si especial, y no huelo mal ni para los lobos ni para los vampiros…

-Vaya, pero bueno ¿Por qué te alejaste de todo mundo en la escuela?

-Por miedo a transformarme…

-¿Puedes transformarte?- pregunte incrédula

-Si, cuando me enojo demasiado, mi cuerpo se convulsiona y me convierto en un lobo blanco

-¡Qué increíble!

-Gracias, y mi don bueno eso lo saque de la parte vampiro

-Si se lo que quieres decir…

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-Demasiadas, pero mañana te las preguntare

Bibiana río me dio las buenas noches y nos quedamos profundamente dormidas

-Nessie, Bibi despierten…- dijo mi abuela Esme sonriente

-¿Qué paso mama? – pregunto Bibi

-Ya es hora de que se arreglen…

-¡Cierto el día de campo!- dije levantándome de un salto

En eso tía Alice entro con unas cajas en la mano

-Oh no…- murmuro Bibi

-¡Oh sí!- dijo Alice – Aquí les tengo sus vestidos

-¡Vestidos!- grite con emoción

-Vestidos…- murmuró Bibi

-¡Así es vestidos! ¡Tengo un vestido rojo para ti Nessie! ¡Y para ti Bibi uno azul!

-Alice muchas gracias pero…

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Te veras increíble en ese vestido Bibi! Aparte vendrán los amigos licántropos de Jake y no están nada mal…

Bibi se puso roja como un tomate, yo me empecé a reír ya que nunca la había visto tan roja, ella me saco la lengua y a regañadientes se puso el vestido, pero cuando se lo vio en el espejo sonrió yo la abracé.

-¿Lista?

-Si, eso creo…

Bajamos y saludamos a todos los Cullen mientras íbamos a reunirnos con la manada, llegamos a la misma cascada en donde Jake me había llevado.

En eso sentí que alguien me tapaba los ojos

-Déjame adivinar… ehm será ¿Seth?

-No estuviste ni cerca…- susurró una hosca voz familiar

-¡Jake!- grite y lo abracé mientras lo besaba

-¡Nessie!- dijo con un entusiasmo mayor mientras correspondía mi beso

Después de eso lo jale para que saludara a Bibi.

-¡Bibi!

-¡Jacob!- dijo sonriente y fue a abrazarlo, no sentía celos para nada de Bibi podía confiar en ella ciegamente.

-Déjame presentarte, él es Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil y falta Seth pero él y Leah están por llegar…

-Seth es el mejor después de Jake…- le dije a Bibi en su oído

-Hola, me llamo Paul

-Soy Bibi

-Vaya así que mitad vampiro mitad lobo eh- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Bibi

-Jajaja así es…

-Paul ya déjala la estas incomodando- dijo Jake sonriendo

-Vean ahí viene Seth

Bibiana lo miró a lo lejos y se puso muy nerviosa, llegó Seth y la saludo Bibiana lo saludo pero nunca lo miró a los ojos, pude ver que estaba un poco sonrojada.

Cada vez que Seth intentaba mirarla a los ojos ella le huía, empezamos a platicar todos juntos y Bibi y Seth tenían muchas cosas en común y se empezaron a llevar bien pero aún así Bibi no lo miraba a los ojos, después de un rato la jale y la lleve a un árbol alejado de la manada.

-¿Por qué no miras a Seth a los ojos?

-¿Se vio muy obvio?

-No te preocupes los hombres son muy poco perceptivos en esas cosas…- dije riendo

-Menos mal…

-Pero no me has contestado…

-Es que, es decir… ¿Lo viste no? Lo vi de lejos y es… es extremadamente apuesto Nessie y yo… me sentí muy nerviosa…y no lo pude mirar a los ojos…

-Si, la verdad Seth es el más guapo después de mi Jake- dije riendo

-¡Cállate Nessie! ¡Te van a escuchar!

-Prefiero a Seth que a ese chucho….- dijo mi padre detrás de nosotras

-¡Papa! ¡Estabas escuchando!

-Lo siento mi amor pero no lo pude evitar- dijo mi padre con su hermosa sonrisa torcida

-Esta bien Edward no pasa nada de todos modos entre nosotros no hay secretos- dijo Bibi sarcásticamente

Mi padre y yo reímos

-Aún así Seth es un buen chico Bibi, la clase de chico que querría para ti aunque no me agrade la idea y quiera que tu y Nessie estén conmigo de por vida- dijo mi padre riendo

-¡No seas tan posesivo Edward!- dijo mi madre sonriendo

-Sabes que me ciegan los celos amor

-Como con Mike Newton- dije con una sonrisa

Mi padre gruño a contestación

-Bueno pues vamos a seguir con la fiesta ¿no?- dije sonriendo

-Me gustaría no llamarlo fiesta si es posible…- dijo mama

Todos nos reímos y Bibi y yo fuimos con los lobos, ahora solamente estaban Seth y Jake

-Hola de nuevo…- dije

-Nessie…- dijo Jake tomando mi mano

-¿Siempre están ansiosos de verse verdad?- pregunto Bibi pude ver que ahora si miraba a Seth

-Si la verdad, es peor deberías de ver cuando Jake se pone en plan sentimental- dijo Seth

En eso volteo a ver a Bibi ahora si Bibi no desvió la vista y lo miró, Seth sonrió y sus ojos brillaron

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…- dijo Jake sonriendo


	25. Jake regresa

**Seth**

**Jake regresa**

Estábamos Leah y yo sentados viendo la tele, Leah seguía muy triste por la partida de Jake, y yo también, Sam estaba feliz de tenernos de vuelta pero Leah y yo extrañábamos estar bajo el mando de Jake.

-Voy a fuera un rato…- dijo Leah

-Te acompaño

Salimos y en eso ahí estaba era Jake venía caminando hacia nosotros con una maleta.

-¡Jacob!- grito Leah-¡Es él Seth! ¡Jake esta ahí! ¡Es Jacob!

-¡Jake!- grite sonriendo

-¡Leah! ¡Seth!- grito el en contestación

Leah sonrió como nunca y fue corriendo a abrazarlo, Jake sonrió y extendió sus brazos Leah lo abrazó y Jake sonrió.

-¡Estas aquí!- dijo Leah

-Vaya no me esperaba esta bienvenida de parte tuya Leah

-¡No pienso repetirla Jacob así que aprovéchala!- dijo mi hermana sonriendo

-Jake- dije y fui a abrazarlo también

-Mañana tenemos un día de campo con los Cullen

-¿Enserio?

-Si es que hay una nueva Cullen en la familia, se llama Bibiana y es mitad vampiro mitad lobo

-¿Cómo?- dijimos Leah y yo a la vez

-Ahora se los explico- dijo Jake

Nos contó la historia, Leah y yo no sabíamos que decir.

-Pobre chica- susurró Leah

-No… como pudieron hacerle eso…

Después de despedirnos de Jake entramos a la casa, ya rea muy tarde y yo me fui a dormir, pero no podía empecé a escuchar música proveniente del cuarto de Leah.

Me levante y abrí la puerta, la escena fue inmemorable, Leah bailando como loca cantando una canción de los Jonas brothers, jajajaja ¿Se lo imaginan? ¡Es decir es Leah!

-¡Vete de aquí Seth!- grito mi hermana

-Perdóname- dije riendo

Todavía atacado de risa me fui a dormir, mañana iba a ser un gran día.

Desperté y Leah y yo nos alistamos para el día de campo, el día estaba bonito, bueno con un poquito de sol, en eso llegó Leah con dos blusas.

-Seth ayuda, ¿La rosa o la verde?- me pregunto frustrada

Yo me reí nunca había visto a mi hermana tan nerviosa.

-La verde se te ve muy bien

-Gracias Seth- dijo con una sonrisa

En cuanto Leah se arreglo, suspire de alivio y salimos hacia la cascada.

Llegué antes que Leah, ella se fue a esperar a Emily, fui hacia un grupo donde había una chica que tenía la vista baja tenía la piel apiñonada y un vestido azul que hacia que resaltara su figura, tenía un lunar a bajo de la nariz y su pelo castaño oscuro caía hasta su espalda en millones de caireles, era hermosa.

Nervioso me acerqué más a ellos.

-Miren ahí viene Seth- dijo Jake

La chica llamada Bibiana, me miró a lo lejos, justo cuando iba a ver sus ojos, bajo la vista, llegué y empezamos a platicar, estaba muy animado teníamos muchas cosas en común pero no me miraba a los ojos, eso me frustraba yo quería ver de que color eran.

En eso Nessie se la llevó seguimos platicando pero no podía quitar mi vista de ella, después de un rato que se me hizo inmenso, regresaron.

-Hola de nuevo- dijo Nessie

-Nessie- dijo Jake tomándola de la mano

-¿Siempre están ansiosos de verse verdad?- pregunto una hermosa voz, yo sonreí al ver que me hablaba

-Si la verdad, es peor deberías de ver cuando Jake se pone en plan sentimental- dije mirándolos

En eso voltee a verla, sus ojos ahora me miraban, en eso vi que eran color caoba, un sentimiento hermoso empezó a crecer en mi pecho, millones de mariposas revoloteaban pero no solo en mi estomago si no en todo mi cuerpo, empecé a temblar pero no era como cuando estaba enojado si no era por la emoción del momento, empecé a sentirme muy nervioso, nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento y era hermoso, todas las demás personas desaparecieron de mi corazón y mi mente , solamente un nombre cabía en mi corazón palpitante de la felicidad y emoción que embargaban mi ser…

"Bibiana"

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- oí decir a Jake

Pero no me importaba, así era me había imprimado y de la chica mas maravillosa del mundo estaba feliz seguramente sonriendo como un bobo pero no me importaba, la miré y ella me sonrió, sus ojos mostraban un brillo que nunca había visto, supe que era momento de hablar con ella, de decirle que estaba pasando, miré a Jake y él pareció entender.

-Ven Nessie hay algo que quiero mostrarte…

-Esta bien Jake- dijo confundida

En cuanto se fueron tome a Bibi de la mano y sonreí como nunca

-Se que apenas nos conocimos pero… bueno yo…

-¿Qué es la imprimación?- me pregunto sonrojada

-¿La imprimación? Bueno es justo lo que nos está pasando ahora- dije nervioso por la pregunta que me había hecho

-¿Cómo?- parecía confundida ¿no sabía lo que era?

-Veras, los lobos tenemos una cosa llamada Imprimación, donde bueno encontramos a nuestra media naranja, en cuánto la miramos directamente a los ojos y sabemos que ella es nuestra única compañera…- dije rápidamente, me sentía como un tonto

-¿Te imprimaste de mí?- dijo sonrojada

-Sí… si no sientes lo mismo lo entenderé pero… al menos deja que este a tu lado como amigo- "Ese sería mi único consuelo" pensé

-¡Oh Seth!- dijo y me abrazó

Yo abracé su pequeña cintura y hundí mi rostro en su pelo, olía delicioso, a Jazmín, sonreí feliz.

-¿Me…es decir aceptas que sea tu imprimación?- dije sonriendo por lo tonto de mi pregunta

Ella se río, su risa era tan hermosa

-Claro que sí, solamente hay que conocer más sobre el otro…

-Eso tenlo por hecho- dije para tomarla en mis brazos y abrazarla con ternura

-Seth hay algo que debes saber sobre mi pasado…- dijo Bibi seria sus ojos mostraban una tristeza inmensa, yo quería hacer que esa tristeza desapareciera ¡No podía ver a mi ángel triste!

-¿Qué pasa?- dije acariciando su mejilla

-Seth, yo no soy… no soy una chica pura- dijo con la voz rota

¿Cómo que no era una chica pura? Acaso estaba loca, ella era la chica más pura y hermosa del planeta…

En eso recordé algo que me había dicho Jake

**Inicia Flash Back**

-Entonces los malditos de los Vulturi la violaron…

-Pero Jake, eso es inhumano incluso para ellos

-Lo sé no sabes las ganas que tengo de matarlos

-Yo también Jake, yo también

**Fin de Flash Back**

-No eres impura, nunca digas eso, el hecho de que esos malditos te hayan quitado tu inocencia a la fuerza demuestra que eres más pura que muchas chicas- dije temblando por la ira de que esos malditos fueran los causantes de la tristeza en los ojos de mi ángel

-¿Cómo que más pura Seth?

-Tú no lo quisiste, tú no lo pediste, tú no lo elegiste, por eso eres más pura que muchas que si se entregaron porque querían

-Seth- dijo llorando mientras me abrazaba

-Yo te quiero Bibi por lo que eres, no me importa tu pasado con tal de que me quieras también

-¡Seth! ¡Claro que te quiero!

-Con eso me basta- dije besando su frente

-Seth todo esto es muy rápido ¿Casi siempre sucede así?

-Cuando están las chicas en una edad madura sí… pero como por ejemplo el caso de Jake el tuvo que esperar hasta que Nessie estuviera mas grande y ver si le correspondía…

-¿Jake se imprimo de Nessie cuando ella era un bebe?

Asentí en respuesta

-¿Nessie lo sabe?

-No, Jake no sabe como lo tomara…

-Yo creo que bien, es decir ella ha sido su único amor ¿no?

No conteste

-¿No?- pregunto Bibi

-Eso es algo de Jake, tendrías que preguntarle

-Me alegra que le seas fiel a tus amigos

-Admito que me cuesta trabajo no poder contarte todo

-No importa, eso me demuestra que nunca me harás daño…

Yo la mire y recordé lo que le había pasado a Emily ¿Y si yo le hacia lo mismo a Bibi?

-No soy seguro, cuando me enojo me convierto en lobo y hago cosas sin pensar

-No te preocupes también me pasa a mí…

-¿Cómo?- pregunte confundido

-También me convierto en lobo cuando me enojo Seth

-Eso… es algo genial- dije sonriendo

Me sentía mejor aunque se seguía viendo tan frágil

-Seth, Nessie y Jake vienen para acá ¿Qué le digo?

-No digas nada aún, Jake tendrá que explicarle pero todo a su tiempo…

-Esta bien- dijo sonriéndome

-Hola chicos ¿Por qué tan misteriosos?- pregunto Nessie

Bibi se sonrojó, rayos se veía aún mas hermosa cuando se sonrojaba

-Estábamos platicando…

En eso llegó Paul

-¡Felicidades Seth veo que por fin encontraste a tu imprimación!

-¿Cómo?- grito Nessie mirándonos sin entender

Jake se tensó y fulminó a Paul con la mirada, yo mire a Bibi la cuál veía a Nessie

¡Estúpido Paul! ¡Si no puede controlar su ira por lo menos que controle su boca!

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Principalmente invente a Bibiana por Seth! Pero luego se me ocurrió una loca idea y puse q conocía a los Cullen jajaja lo se raro… pero bueno**

**Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11**

**¿Describi bien la imprimación? Es decir ¿Les gusto como lo puse?**


	26. Primer amor

**Bibiana**

**Primer amor**

¿Podía ser posible? ¿Yo enamorada? ¿Él enamorado de mí? ¡Un chico como Seth enamorado de mí! ¡Me sentía en las nubes!

Tenía tantas ganas de contarle a Nessie y claro que le contaría pero solamente la parte de que Seth me gustaba, lo que me reconfortaba era que a mi demás familia le podía contar todo

Estaba mirando a Seth detenidamente cuando vi a Nessie y a Jake acercándose

-Seth, Nessie y Jake vienen para acá ¿Qué le digo?

-No digas nada aún, Jake tendrá que explicarle pero todo a su tiempo…- dijo mi Seth

-Esta bien- dije sonriéndole, él me sonrió de vuelta

-Hola chicos ¿Por qué tan misteriosos?- pregunto Nessie

Como un reflejo me sonroje, ¡Porque Nessie preguntaba eso!

En eso llegó Paul

-¡Felicidades Seth veo que por fin encontraste a tu imprimación!

-¿Cómo?- grito Nessie mirándonos sin entender

Yo mire a Nessie intentando encontrar una excusa sobre lo que había dicho Paul y la verdad no encontraba una muy lógica…

-Ya sabes cuando una chica y…- empezó a decir, pero lo interrumpí

-Paul sabes creo que eres muy sexy…- dije sin pensar

Seth me miró sin entender, Jake soltó una carcajada al ver que Paul se había sonrojado y se había olvidado del tema, Nessie volteo a ver a Paul y se empezó a atacar de risa junto con Jacob, Paul sonrojado, se fue a reunirse con Quil.

-Vaya, eso es nuevo…- dijo Jake

-Pero Bibi ¿Por qué tan directa?- pregunto Nessie entre risas

-Un impulso…- dije sonriendo

Seth río y nuestras manos se rozaron, sentí un montón de mariposas en mi estomago, ya no tendría ojos para otro chico de eso estaba segura.

-Bueno chicos ¿Y de que hablaban?- pregunto Nessie

-Ehm… Pues tú sabes el clima y…- empezó a decir Seth

-Forks, Inglaterra, tú sabes la diferencia de acento en el ingles, ehm… mariposas- dije sintiéndome como una completa Idiota

Jake se río y beso el cachete de Nessie

-Bueno, lamento interrumpir su plática tan interesante pero creo que Edward las llama- dijo Jake

Nessie y yo volteamos y en efecto ahí estaba Edward

Fuimos hacia él y ahí estaba sonriendo

-Nessie tu madre te habla- dijo

-Bueno, ahora vengo- dijo Nessie

-0k- dije nerviosa

Miré a Edward que me estaba sonriendo, pude ver que leyó mis pensamientos y me sonroje

-Así que… imprimada ¿eh?

-Supongo, bueno… es que, paso tan rápido

-Felicidades mi niña, Seth es un buen chico y por sus pensamientos se que esta enamorado de ti como un loco…

-¡Soy tan feliz Edward!- dije lanzándome a sus brazos

En eso sentí a alguien a mis espaldas

-Ahora si, bienvenido a la familia oficialmente Seth- dijo Edward

-Gracias Edward- dijo Seth estrechando su mano

-Desde ahora te lo diré, eres mi lobo favorito…

-Procurare no darle celos a Jake con la noticia- dije riendo

-Lo superara- dijo mi hermano con su hermosa sonrisa torcida

-Gracias Eddie…- dije

-¿Por qué?

-Por dejarme venir con ustedes…

-No necesitas permiso para ir con tu familia- dijo sonriéndome

Los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas y abracé a Edward, el me devolvió el abrazó, Jake llamó a Seth y esté se tuvo que ir, yo me sentía dichosa y feliz, por fin mi otra vida quedaba a tras, aquí tenía una familia y una nueva vida, llena de amor…

**Jake**

**Dime la verdad**

-Jacob ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?- pregunto Bibi

-Claro Bibi, ven ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Es sobre Nessie, se que estás imprimado de ella pero ¿Por qué no le has dicho?

-Es complicado

-Estoy segura de que podré entenderlo…

Asentí, Bibi me daba mucha confianza

-Mira yo cuando era joven, estuve… estuve enamorado de Bella, cuando ella era todavía humana, y ella me correspondió pero su amor por Edward era más fuerte

-Así que luego nació Nessie y te imprimaste de ella ¿No veo porque no decirle?

-Porque pensará que solamente por la imprimación la amo… y estoy seguro de que hubiera imprimación o no la amaría de todas maneras

-Jake, solamente cuéntale lo de la imprimación, estoy segura de que se pondrá muy feliz…

-¿Eso crees?

-Claro, bueno solamente si tú se lo dices…- dijo

En eso llegó Nessie

-Jake ¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto mi hermosa novia

-Llego el momento…- dijo Bibi sonriéndome para infundirme valor

-Deséame suerte- dije y fui hacia Nessie

-Jacob ¿Qué es la imprimación? ¿Por qué Paul la menciono?

-Nessie…la imprimación es una cosa de lobos, cuando un lobo mira a los ojos a una chica se imprima de ella, es decir no importa la edad ni nada ahora solamente su mundo da vueltas alrededor de ella y él es feliz viéndola feliz…

-Así que tu… quiero decir tu… te puedes imprimar y olvidarme….- dijo llorando mi niña

-Nunca Nessie, en primera porque te amo…

Nessie me volteo a ver a los ojos mientras yo acariciaba su mejilla

-Y en segunda porque eres mi imprimación…

**¿Qué tal? Sorry x no subir mas rápido es intentaba escribir uno mas largo x eso tal vez tarde en subirlos quiero hacerlos largos muy largos!! Bn aquí esta su regalo de navidad!!!**

**Lqm!!!**

**Xoxoxox**

**Jenn**

**¿Reviews?**


	27. Imprimación

**Nessie**

**Imprimación**

_-"Y en segunda porque eres mi imprimación…"_

Me falto el aire y me desvanecí

-¿Nessie? ¿Estás bien?-escuche a Jacob llamándome

-¿Soy tu imprimación?- respondí

-Si amor tú eres mi imprimación…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Bueno porque… me daba pena…

-¿Te daba pena?- pregunte incrédula

-Si mucha- dijo besando mi mano

-Te amo Jake y eso no va a cambiar nunca- le dije sonriendo

Me sonrió como nunca mientras me abrazaba

-Yo te amo más Nessie…

-Discrepo- dije riendo

-No… recuerda el imprimado soy yo…

-Esta bien… dejémoslo en empate

-Bueno…- dijo besándome

-Este día ha sido él más feliz de mi vida- dije sonriéndole

-Él mío fue cuando naciste- dijo Jake acariciando mi mejilla

Me sonroje como siempre no lo podía controlar todo lo que Jake hacia que yo sintiera

-Te amo…

-Yo también- dije besándolo

En eso escuchamos un carraspeo supuse que era mi padre así que me voltee enfadada

-Papa ya te he dicho que… ah hola Leah….

-Renesme- dijo mirándome- Jacob nos tenemos que ir, Sam me dijo que quería convocar a una junta ya que regresaste…

-En un momento voy Leah

Leah asintió y se volteo mientras empezaba a caminar

-Adiós Nessie- dijo mi Jacob sonriendo

-Adiós Jake- dije besándolo

El me correspondió el beso gustoso suspiró y se separo de mi

-Tengo que ir ahora por Seth

Yo sonreí y lo abracé, voltee y vi a Jacob jalando a Seth mientras el se resistía

-Jake por favor…

-Tienes toda una vida por delante Seth así que más vale que tu pulgoso trasero se apresure

Bibi y yo nos atacamos de risa al ver la escena

-Creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme ¿no?- me pregunto Bibi sonriendo

Yo me reí y la abracé mientras la tomaba de la mano emocionada y la conducía a nuestra habitación

-¡Bibi! ¿Sabes lo que es la imprimación?

-Sí… hoy me entere- dijo y se sonrojo yo la mire extrañada pero ella me dijo que continuara

-Bueno pues yo… ¡SOY LA IMPRIMACIÓN DE JAKE!- grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras saltaba en la cama

-¡Eso es algo genial Nessie!- dijo riendo

-Hey un momento conozco esa mirada…

-¿Qué mirada?- me pregunto extrañada

-Me ocultas algo…

-NO- grito Bibi asustada

Yo sabía que me ocultaba algo, mi tía Alice me había ayudado a darme cuenta

-Mejor corre Bibiana Cullen- dije sonriendo

-Oh no…- dijo Bibi y empezó a correr

¡Demonios! Se me había olvidado lo rápido que era, salimos corriendo mi padre me miro extrañado le mostré por mis pensamientos que no era nada grave, el me sonrió y yo seguí corriendo, en eso escuche un grito, espantada voltee y vi a Bibi la cuál se había tropezado y se había caído por una colina.

-¡Bibi!- empecé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas

En eso vi la sombra de alguien cargando a Bibi, ella estaba inconsciente, la sombra se acercó a la luz y yo me hice para atrás

-Nos volvemos a ver Renesme…

Yo no lo podía creer esa voz, era esa voz….era él ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Por qué tía Alice no vio que venia?

**Lo se perdón!!!! Lo deje en la parte mas interesante!!!, jejejje sorry les prometo que el prox lo hare muy laargo y no lo subire hasta que así este….**

**XOXOXO**

**JENN**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	28. Visitante Inesperado

**Visitante inesperado**

-¿Nahuel?- dije sorprendida

-Renesme que gusto volver a verte, perdón pero salve a tu amiga….

-¿Por qué pides perdón? gracias por salvarla, ven te guiare hacia mi casa…

-Es muy hermosa…- dijo Nahuel mirando a Bibi

-Si lo es…- dije mirándolo confundida

-¿Nessie?- pregunto Bibi despertándose

En cuánto vio a Nahuel se asusto y dio un grito ahogado

-Hola me llamo Nahuel y…- empezó a decir pero Bibi no lo dejo contestar le dio un puñetazo en la cara y se soltó de él mientras me veía asustada, yo sin poder contenerme me eche a reír mientras ayudaba a Nahuel a pararse.

-Vaya que pega duro- dijo Nahuel tocándose el labio ensangrentado

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Bibi con los puños levantados

-Me llamo Nahuel…- dijo mirándola sonriente

-Es como yo Bibi mitad vampiro mitad humano, gracias a él los Vulturi no mataron a nuestra familia- dije acercándome a ella mientras le tocaba el hombro para calmar sus temblores

-Perdona… yo no sabía- dijo Bibi sonrojada mientras bajaba la guardia

-Disculpas aceptadas- dijo Nahuel sonriente

-No en serio, Nessie no me había contado de ti y… oh dios estuve apunto de convertirme en lobo y atacarte- dijo con expresión horrorizada

-¿Eres un licántropo?- pregunto Nahuel sorprendido

-Ehm no ella es mitad vampiro mitad lobo

-¿QUÉ?

-Soy única en mi especie- dijo Bibi sonriente

-Bueno eso es algo nuevo que bueno que los Vulturi no lo saben…

Al escuchar sus nombres Bibiana empezó a temblar pero ahora del miedo, Nahuel se dio cuenta

-¿Me atacaras de nuevo?- pregunto divertido

Bibi y yo reímos y Bibi negó con la cabeza

-Tiemblo de frío- mintió

-Oh ten…- dijo mientras le daba su chamarra

Bibiana sonrojada la acepto dado a que debía de seguir con su pequeña mentira, llegamos a la casa y ahí mi papa fue a saludar a Nahuel al igual que toda la familia, mi papa abrazó a Bibi.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si Edward en serio- dijo Bibi tranquilizándolo

-No le paso nada papa…

-¿Entonces porque huelo a sangre?

-Eso es culpa mía….- dijo Bibi sonrojada

Mi padre la volteo a ver y al leer nuestros pensamientos se empezó a atacar de risa

-Basta papa es de mala educación- dije riendo con él

Bibi estaba sonrojada viéndonos mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Bueno si ya terminaron de divertirse a mi costa me perdonan pero me voy…- dijo indignada

Mi papa la envolvió en un abrazó mientras yo la abrazaba también

-Perdón mi niña- dijo sonriente

-Disculpas aceptadas- dijo Bibi riendo

-Bueno, que bueno que nos visitas Nahuel- dije

-Gracias Nessie, simplemente pensé en venirlos a visitar ya que estoy viviendo cerca de aquí

-¿Enserio?- pregunto mi abuelo sorprendido

-Si, solo pase a saludar

-Bueno si quieres mañana te invitamos a comer- dijo mi madre

-Gracias, son muy amables…

-Es lo que te mereces Nahuel has salvado a la familia ya dos veces- dijo mi padre sonriente

Todos lo voltearon a ver sorprendido

-Nahuel me salvo, es que me caí de una colina- dijo Bibi avergonzada

Emmet se echo a reír después de que le agradecieran a Nahuel por su hazaña

-¿De que te ríes Emmet? ¡Bibi se pudo haber lastimado!- grito tía Rosalie dándole un zape

-Ouch amor… perdón es solo… que…. Jajajajajajajajajja recuerdo que Bibi siempre se caía en las colinas jajajjaj la llamábamos "La maldición de las colinas"

Bibi lo miró con el seño fruncido mientras se acercaba a él

-También recuerdo otra maldición Emmet ¿Sabes como se llama?- pregunto furiosa

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Emmet

En un rápido movimiento Bibi se puso atrás de él y sonrió malignamente

-La maldición del calzón chino…

El grito que Emmet dio hizo que todos estalláramos en carcajadas mientras que él nos miraba enojado haciendo un puchero.

-¡Dejen de reírse!

-Perdóname hermanito pero era necesario sabes que no debes sacarme de mis casillas- dijo Bibi dándole un beso en la mejilla

Seguimos con la cena y despedimos a Nahuel él cuál se fue a su cabaña, mi padre fulmino a Nahuel con la mirada antes de irse

-¿Qué pasa papa?- pensé

-Nahuel está interesado en Bibi…

-No puede ser…- dije mientras agarraba a Bibi de la mano y la subía a la alcoba

-¿Nessie que pasa?- pregunto cuando cerré la puerta

Yo no me pude contener y empecé a gritar emocionada

-¡Se algo que tu no sabes!- dije dando brinquitos

-Veo que tanto tiempo con Alice afecto tu cerebro- dijo Bibi riendo

-Hey te escuche- dijo Alice entrando a la habitación seguida de Rose

Emmet intento entrar pero le cerré la puerta

-¡Qué te pasa Nessie iba a entrar!

-Estás en lo correcto ibas a entrar…- dijo tía Alice

-Mujeres al poder tía Alice- dije chocando las palmas

Bibi se nos quedo viendo raro mientras tía Rose se reía disimuladamente

-Bueno, Bibi eres una pícara- dije riéndome

-¿De que rayos hablas Nessie?- pregunto desesperada

-¡Nahuel esta interesado en ti!- grite

Alice, Rose y yo empezamos a cantar canciones de amor mientras Bibi nos veía roja como un tomate

-¡LE GUSTA, NAHUEL LE GUSTA!- grito tía Alice

-¡NO ME GUSTA!- grito Bibi enojada

-¡Si te gusta estás roja como un tomate!- dijimos riendo

Bibi se desespero y salto por la ventana corriendo hacia el bosque, nosotras reímos disimuladamente sabíamos que se había ido porque era verdad que le gustaba

**Bibiana**

**Desesperación**

Hoy había cometido la cosa mas vergonzosa de mi vida ¿Por qué ataque a alguien que me salvo la vida? Se llamaba Nahuel y era guapo tenía que admitirlo pero yo solamente pensaba en mi Seth.

De la nada Nessie me llevó a su cuarto seguida de Alice y Rose.

-Bueno, Bibi eres una pícara- dijo riéndose

-¿De que rayos hablas Nessie?- pregunte desesperada

-¡Nahuel esta interesado en ti!- grito

Yo me puse de todos los colores, Nahuel no me gustaba en lo absoluto pero me daba pena saber que él estaba interesado en mí, al verme roja las chicas lo malinterpretaron y empezaron a reírse Alice, Rose y Nessie empezaron a cantar canciones de amor mientras yo cada vez me ponía mas roja…

-¡LE GUSTA, NAHUEL LE GUSTA!- grito Alice

-¡NO ME GUSTA!- grite enojada

¿Cómo podían pensar que me gustaba? ¡Yo quería a Seth! Pero ellas no sabían que se había imprimado de mí… era lógico que pensaran eso…

-¡Si te gusta estás roja como un tomate!- dijeron riendo

Yo bufe enojada y desesperada mientras saltaba por la ventana, me fui no podía seguir ahí, no estaba enojadas con ellas estaba enojada conmigo misma, ¿Por qué no les había dicho? ¡Era muy fácil decirlo!

-Chicas Nahuel no me gusta, porque Seth es mi imprimación…es decir yo soy la imprimación de Seth, aunque si yo soy su imprimación ¿él también es mi imprimación no?- venía pensando

-Ayuda- dije mientras me sentaba en un árbol

-¿Bibi?- pregunto una voz

-Aquí estoy Bella ¿Qué pasa?

-Escuchamos lo que paso- dijo riendo

Yo suspire y Bella subió al árbol para quedar a lado de mí

-Edward quería venir pero le pedí que me dejara, espero que no te haya molestado

-Para nada… ya te considero como una hermana- dije sonriéndole

-Así que imprimada de Seth…- dijo mientras me daba un abrazo

Yo sonreí y me puse roja mientras asentía

-¿Por qué simplemente no les dijiste eso?

-Es lo que me venía preguntando… es decir… yo antes no era así, decía las cosas como son y… bueno luego de mi experiencia con los Vulturi me empecé a sentir, nerviosa, tímida, excluida, no podía acercarme a nadie…mas bien no quería

-Esos Idiotas van a pagar muy caro lo que te hicieron Bibi…- dijo gruñendo

-¿Cuándo los conociste?

-Cuando fui a Volterra a salvar a Edward

-¿Fuiste a salvarlo?

-Edward me dejo por mi seguridad un tiempo, ahí me la pase con Jake, salté de un acantilado por diversión pero me empecé a ahogar, Jacob me salvo, Alice pensó que había muerto le contó a Rose, Rose le dijo a Edward y él fue con los Vulturi a pedir que lo mataran…

-¿QUÉ?- grite llena de pánico

Mi hermano, mi hermano quería que lo mataran ¡No! ¡Yo no quería ni podía concebir eso!

Empecé a temblar descontroladamente

-Tranquila Bibi, todo paso, lo salvamos y ahora es muy feliz- dijo Bella abrazándome

Yo la abracé calmando mis temblores y me eche a llorar ¡Estúpido Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! ¿En que demonios había pensado? ¡Yo había arriesgado todo por salvarlos y él estuvo a punto de echar todos mis sacrificios por la borda! Aunque también lo entendía nunca encontraría a nadie como Bella

-Fue un estúpido

-Concuerdo contigo- dijo riendo

-Bueno ¿que te parece si volvemos?

-Si creo que es hora de aclararles el asunto- dije sonriendo


	29. Regalo

**Regalo**

Entramos por la ventana y ahí estaba Edward, fue a abrazarme pero lo golpee

-¡AUCH! ¿Por qué fue eso?

Yo lo mire frunciendo el ceño y él luego de leer mi mente lo comprendió y me abrazó

-Perdón Bibi pero en mi defensa no te recordaba- dijo sonriéndome

-¿Bajamos?- pregunto Bells

Yo nerviosa me sonroje, Seth estaba abajo ¡Seth estaba abajo! ¡Aww millones de mariposas revoloteaban en mi ser!

-Bibi, tranquila Seth fue por algo, volverá en un rato así que puedes bajar tranquila- dijo Edward

Bajamos para encontrarnos a Jacob y a Emmet peleando

-¡Los vampiros somos mejores!- decía Emmet

-¡Claro que no! ¡Todos prefieren a los lobos!

-¡Ah si! ¿Quién?

Jacob iba a responder pero Emmet lo interrumpió

-Sabes que Nessie no cuenta…

Jacob lo miró refunfuñando pero luego recordó algo y sonrió

-¡Shakira! ¡Ella hasta nos compuso una canción!- dijo triunfante

Emmet tomo un micrófono y sonrió maliciosamente

-Emmet…- susurró Edward tocándose el puente de la nariz

-Esta canción va dedicada para Eddie y Bells…- dijo sonriendo

Emmet se aclaro la garganta y empezó a cantar

SOS con hambre esta

SOS con hambre esta

Un vampiro en la ciudad

Míralo brillar, brillar

Quien no ha querido un vampiro vegetariano

En vez de un chucho que apesta a rábano

Mis colmillos te están esperando

Soy un vampiro de 109 años

Por fin he encontrado el amor en una humana de piel blanca como la mía

No pienso morderla porque la amo demasiado para lastimarla

La vida me ha dado una sed voraz y su sangre me llama a gritos

No leo su mente por eso no se si en verdad me tiene miedito

Un vampiro en la ventana

Ábrele y déjalo entrar

Deja que te cante una nana

Antes de irte a dormir

Jacob, Nessie, Alice y yo nos empezamos a atacar de risa mientras que Edward molesto miraba a Emmet con reprobación y Bella ocultaba su rostro en el de Edward

-Vamos hermano no puedes negar que conté su historia a la perfección

-Emmet…- dijo Edward enojado

-¿Tendría mejor efecto si me pongo una peluca rubia?

Ante ese comentario todos echamos a reír, en ese momento Nessie se acercó a mi sonriente seguida de Alice y Rose

-¿Más tranquila?- pregunto Alice

-Si… de eso yo quería hablarles…- dije sonrojada voltee a ver a Bella que me sonrió junto con Edward

-¿Ya nos dirás quien te gusta?- pregunto Rose tomándome la mano

-Si…- dije roja como tomate

-¡awwww!- gritaron todas al unísono

-¡Aquí no! ¡Ven Bibi vamos al bosque!- dijo Nessie

-Pero…- ¡Oh Dios Oh dios! Mire a Edward con preocupación y el me sonrió un poco infundiéndome valor

Me jalaron de la mano y me llevaron hacia el bosque

-¡Bibi ya cuéntanos!

-Chicas es que a mi me gusta…

-¡NAHUEL!

-¡NO!- grite enojada

-¿Pero?

-¡No me gusta Nahuel! ¡Es guapo lo admito pero ya nunca me podría gustar porque a mi me gusta SETH!- dije roja como tomate

-¡Qué!- gritaron al unísono

-Pero Bibi… bueno eso es…Bibi la imprimación… ¿Lo olvidas?- dijo Rose

-¿Eso que?- pregunte confundida

-El se va a imprimar algún día Bibi no lo podrá evitar… - dijo Nessie

-Te lastimaría y eso no lo puedo concebir- dijo Alice

Yo me empecé a reír y negué con la cabeza

-No lo creo, no creo que encuentre a su imprimación

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?- pregunto Rose

Yo les di la espalda decirlo de frente me daba mucha pena

-Porque yo soy su imprimación…- dije apenada

-¡SIIIIII!- gritaron todas

Yo sonreí pero deje de sonreír al pensar que harían después

-Chicas no le…- dije volteándome pero ya no estaban-Vayan a decir a nadie…

Fui caminando hacia la casa de nuevo cuando sentía a alguien a mis espaldas voltee y mi corazón dio un brinco mientras me sonrojaba fuertemente, era Seth se veía extremadamente guapo, una camisa azul desabrochada con unos pantalones de mezclilla y traía una caja con él, sonrojado sonrió y me la dio

-¿Para mí?- pregunte sonrojada

-¿Para quién mas podría ser?- dijo riendo

Abrí la caja sonriente y vi un collar, tenía unos lazos cafés y se amarraba con una semilla, su dige tenía la forma de una media luna con un rombo y la piedra era color crema con un lobo café pintado.

-Seth yo… me encanto- dije sonriente

El me sonrió y me puso el collar, yo sonreí y el me abrazó por la espalda, sentí millones de mariposas correr por mi cuerpo, ahora entendía porque Nessie no se podía separar de Jacob yo dudaba que podría separarme de Seth algún día

Fuimos hacia la casa sonrientes no le podía quitar la mirada de encima y él me sonreía también, entramos para encontrarnos con Emmet en la puerta con seño fruncido

-¿Emmet que pasa?- pregunte sorprendida

-Quiero hablar con Seth a solas…

-Pero… Emmet no es necesario- dije asustada al ver su expresión

-No importa Bibi yo iré- dijo sonriéndome

Llegué junto con Jacob y Nessie

-¿Bibi que te pasa? estás muy pálida- dijo Jake tocando mi frente

-No es nada es que Emmet quiere hablar con Seth a solas y no lo veo muy feliz…

-Es cierto nunca había visto al tío Emmet así- dijo Nessie-Bibi ¿Qué es eso que traes en el cuello?

-Esto…oh Seth me lo dio…

-¡Es muy bonito! ¿Dónde lo habrá comprado?- dijo Nessie

-No lo compro Nessie, él lo hizo por eso tardo en venir, se puso a hacerlo por horas hasta que le quedo perfecto- dijo Jake sonriendo

-¿El hizo esto para mí?- dije con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos

-Si… al igual que Jake hizo este anillo para mí…- dijo Nessie agarrando la mano de Jacob

En eso llegó Seth yo feliz corrí a abrazarlo él sorprendido pero contento me devolvió el abrazo, escuche unas risitas detrás de mí y me sonroje ocultando mi cara en el hombro de Seth, él se empezó a reír abrazándome más fuerte mientras yo me reía con él, estaba muy feliz demasiado feliz….y eso en parte me asustaba porque la mayoría de las veces que estás completo de felicidad se avecinan tragedias muy grandes para poner a prueba nuestra felicidad….

**Jajajaj ¿Creían en el visitante inesperado que iba a ser otro verdad? Jajaja pero no no les podía hacer eso aún… eso si ya se va acercando el momento trágico para Nessie y Jacob…pero nos e preocupen hare los capitulos más largos por ustedes x eso tardare un poco en subirlos jajaj pero ahora…denme…**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**

**Jejejje por fa…….**

**XOXOXOX**

**JENN**


	30. Desilución

**Desilución**

**Nessie**

Vaya no me dejaba de sorprender, ahora Bibi estaba imprimada y de Seth, eso me ponía tan feliz y Jake también estaba muy feliz por ellos, desde que Jake me confesó que yo era su imprimación me sentí 100 % segura de él, no que antes no lo estuviera si no que ahora nadie podría quitármelo….

Después de despedir a los chicos subí a la habitación de mis padres a buscar un libro cuando uno me cayó en la cabeza

-¡Ouch!- dije enojada

Agarre el libro cuando vi que decía "Diario de Bella Swan" la curiosidad me entro y me lo llevé a mi cuarto ocultando mis pensamientos de mi padre, ahí me encontré a Bibi la cuál también estaba leyendo un libro.

-¿Qué lees Bibi?- pregunte sonriente

-Oh ¿Esto? Es un libro que me heredaron mis padres, se llama "Los ojos de mi princesa" y lo escribió Cuauhtemoc Sánchez, es una historia muy bonita pero triste

-Yo iré al bosque un rato y luego volveré- le dije sonriendo

-Esta bien pero ten cuidado ¿0k?

-Si no te preocupes- dije riendo

Salí por la ventana corriendo hasta ir al bosque me senté en un árbol y abrí el diario de mi madre, se que estaba mal pero quería saber su historia con mi padre…

"_Hola soy Isabella Marie Swan y he empezado a escribir este diario con las cosas más significativas de mí vida, seguramente cuando sea una anciana con 20 gatos solamente leeré estás líneas pero no importa…"_

"_Querido Diario"_

_A que no adivinas que paso… despierto con la noticia de que trasladaran a Phil… así que a mí se me ocurre la idea de decirle a mi madre ( para que no sufriera quedándose conmigo) así que me iré con mi padre Charlie a Forks ¡Viva! Lo siento por el sarcasmo pero nunca me ha gustado Forks…_

_Bueno me voy tengo que preparar mi maleta…_

Cambie de página sonriendo por las ocurrencias de mi madre…

_Querido Diario_

_Acabo de entrar a la escuela preparatoria de Forks y sabes algo me gusto la escuela… lo único que me inquieta es la nieve y Edward Cullen… pero bueno ¿Mencione que Charlie me compró una camioneta? ¡Sí! Una camioneta y me encanta, bueno volviendo al tema que me hace ponerme nerviosa e inquieta… Edward Cullen… es decir es que él es tan… guapo y frustrante…El primer día de clases me toco sentarme junto a él y ni me dirigió la palabra, creo que me odia pero… ¿Qué le he hecho yo? ¡Por Dios! ¡Acababa de llegar! ¡Y hoy me empezó a hablar! Cuando dijo mi nombre sentí miles de mariposas en mi estomago…me tengo que ir le tengo que preparar la cena a Charlie… _

Seguí leyendo muy entretenida, aún tenía tiempo y la vida de mi mama se estaba poniendo interesante…como cuando mi papa la salvo de que una camioneta la arrollara, cuando la salvo en Port Angeles… su primer beso… la primera vez que se confesaron su amor… cuando mi padre la presento a toda su familia…me gustaba mucho la vida de mi madre…llegué a otro capítulo y volví a leer…

_Hoy cumplí 18 años… y me siento vieja… es decir ¡Edward tiene 17 años! Es decir dentro de poco seré… ¡UNA ANCIANA! ¡Y todo porque Edward cree que los vampiros no tienen alma y no desea condenarme! ¡Qué no sabe que me esta condenando cuando me dice que no me va a convertir! ¡Yo no quiero mi alma si no estoy con él! ¡Todo es una idea absurda! ¡Él si tiene alma! Bueno me voy… Edward llegó por mí porque nos vamos a la escuela…_

Yo sonreí si en ese momento mi mama supiera que iba a tener todo lo que deseaba y hasta más…

_Hoy fue mi fiesta en la casa de los Cullen pero algo paso.. ¡SOLAMENTE ESTAS COSAS ME PASAN A MÍ! Resulta que me corte con un regalo mi dedo y cayó una gota de sangre… entonces todo paso muy rápido, Edward rugió gritando un NO y se lanzo contra mí protegiéndome con su cuerpo de Jasper…Jasper estuvo a punto de matarme pero no lo culpo… ¡No fue su culpa! ¡Fue mía! Bueno me voy… hoy Edward estuvo muy raro y me dijo que si podía ir a caminar con él, de seguro para hablar de lo de Jasper…_

Pobre de mi mama y de mi papa… pobre tío Jasper… lo mal que se debió de haber sentido… estaba temblando horrorizada… es decir mi madre estuvo a punto de morir… iba a parar de leer pero no podía aunque ya era la madrugada tenía que seguir leyendo me carcomía la curiosidad ¡Tenía que saber de que quería hablar mi padre con mi madre!

_Hola querido Diario… soy yo Bella…hoy… fue un día un poco extraño ¿Y sabes porque? Edward me dejó… al principio creí que era por mi seguridad y lo de Jasper y me puse terca diciéndole que no era su culpa pero… lo que después me dijo me rompió el corazón en millones de pedazos para luego ser aplastados y pisoteados…me dijo que no… que no me amaba… ya me lo venía yo diciendo… él no me podía amar… no a una humana estúpida e insignificante…sus palabras siguen resonando en mi mente "Será como si nunca hubiera existido" si como no… como si eso fuera posible…pero ¿Sabes algo? Mi mejor amigo Jacob me ayuda a superar mi depresión… es como un sol que me ilumina… dice que él nunca me hará daño y que me ayudara a olvidar a Edward pero no se si pueda…_

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué mi padre la había dejado? ¡Pobre mama! ¡Todo lo que debió de sufrir! ¡Y Jake siempre estuvo ahí apoyándola! Mi amado Jake brindándole su amistad incondicional…

Seguí leyendo… tenía que seguir leyendo… tenía que aclarar mis dudas…

**Bibi POV**

Ya eran las 7:00am y Nessie no volvía, no había dormido en toda la noche ¡Dios niña cuanto se puede tardar en un paseo por el bosque! En eso escuche un leve golpe en la ventana la abrí y ahí estaba Nessie iba a regañarla pero vi su expresión y me asuste… sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando recientemente y en cuánto me vio me abrazo y se echo a llorar…

-¿Qué te pasa Nessie? ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunte confundida

-Yo… es decir…antes de contarte ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí?- pregunto con una expresión que nunca había visto en su rostro

-Claro que si Nessie- le respondí a abrazándola

-¿Podrías ir con Alice y Rose y pedirles que te cuenten lo que pensaba Jake del embarazo de mi madre?

-Claro que si Nessie pero… ¿Para que?

-Solamente hazlo por favor…yo te quiero mucho y me gustaría que lo hicieras por mí ¿Sí? Te esperare en el bosque- dijo mirándome

-Esta bien Ness pero no quiero que sigas triste…- dije besando su frente

Fui hacia el cuarto de Alice y la llame para ir a hablar al cuarto de Rose, ahí la encontramos y fui hacia ellas mientras les sonreía y cerraba la puerta

-Chicas me ha despertado la curiosidad…y pues bien me gustaría saber que sentía Jake cuando Bella estaba embarazada osea cuál fue su reacción…-dije sin rodeos ¿Por qué Nessie me mandaba a preguntar eso?

-¿El perro?- dijo Rose ácidamente- Pues él no estaba muy contento con el asunto…

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero porque?- pregunte confundida

-Bibi, en ese tiempo Jacob estaba enamorado de Bella o bueno eso pensaba o sentía-dijo Alice

-Como el bebe estaba matando a Bella, el perro no podía soportarlo…de hecho estoy casi segura de que Jacob le deseaba la muerte al bebe…

-¿Cómo PODRÍA SI QUIERA EN DESEAR ESO?- grite enojada mientras temblaba

-Tranquila Bibi, Jacob no lo veía de esa manera él quería que el bebe muriera lo odiaba por lo que le estaba haciendo a Bella…pero cuando vio a…- Alice se vio interrumpida por el ruido de algo rompiéndose

Las tres salimos de la habitación para encontrarnos con la silueta de Nessie que se alejaba corriendo hacia el claro

-¡NESSIE!- grite con todas mis fuerzas

¡Demonios! ¡No sabía que Nessie iba a estar escuchando! ¡Se suponía que me iba a esperar en el bosque!

**Por favor no me maten…jejje como prometi por mi cumpleaños subí este capítulo lo iba a alargar mas pero prometí actualizar en mis otras historias y no me dio tiempo….**

**Xoxoox**

**Jenn**


	31. Sacrificios

**Aqui les dejo el cap...tan tan tannnnnnnn**

**

* * *

**

**Sacrificios**

**Jacob POV**

Estaba muy tranquilo en la playa de la Push mientras sonreía pensando en Nessie… en mí Nessie pero de repente un sentimiento de angustia inundo mi pecho no supe porque simplemente lo sentí…de repente la olí era

-Nessie- susurre con fervor y adoración

En eso la vi con una expresión que no pude descifrar, era de ¿dolor? Mucho dolor demasiado…

-¿Qué te pasa mi amor?- pregunte abrazándola

Ella me aparto enojada y dolida

-Jacob tenemos que terminar con esto- dijo seria

-¿De que hablas?- pregunte confundido

-Nuestra relación debe terminar- dijo con determinación

-¿Es esto una broma Nessie? ¿Fue idea de Emmet? Porque es de muy mal gusto- dije con una media sonrisa

-No es ninguna broma Jacob ¿Prometimos ser honestos en nuestra relación no es así?

-Si pero No te entiendo Nessie- dije quitando mi sonrisa y cambiándola por una mueca de tristeza

-Hay muchas razones por las cuáles alejarnos Jacob

-¡Dime solamente una razón poderosa para alejarnos el uno del otro!- dije tomándola por los hombros

-¿TE PARECE UNA RAZÓN SUFICIENTE QUE HAYAS TENIDO UN ENAMORAMIENTO CON MI MADRE? ¿O TAMBIÉN EL HECHO DE QUE ME DESEABAS LA MUERTE ANTES QUE NACIERA?- grito con furia y lagrimas de dolor en los ojos

-Nessie- susurré abrazándola

Ella llorando me aparto y yo no la culpe si todo eso era verdad y ya se había enterado pero… ¿Acaso no confiaba en mí? ¿No confiaba en todo el amor que yo le profesaba? ¡Que no veía todo el amor que había en mis ojos con el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre!

-Nessie yo pensaba y sentía que amaba a tu madre pero después de que te vi todo eso se borro de mi mente, no me importaba nadie más que tu y tu felicidad- dije mirándola con dolor

-Si hubieras sido honesto conmigo desde el principio talvez te hubiera perdonado Jacob pero ahora…ya no…necesito tiempo- dijo llorando

-Está bien ¿Quieres tiempo? Te lo daré pero antes contéstame una pregunta sinceramente…

-¿Cuál es?

-¿Me sigues amando?

Nessie se quedo callada mirando mis ojos y mi cara como si intentara memorizarla como yo lo estaba haciendo con la suya.

-Sí…y mucho, pero hay veces que la decepción es más fuerte que el amor- dijo y sin más se fue corriendo dejándome ahí en la playa desconcertado y con mi corazón hecho en millones de pedazos

Me quede ahí parado reviviendo el momento y las lagrimas se empezaron a llenar en mis ojos para luego rodar por mis mejillas…me sentía tan roto por dentro, ahora comprendía como se debió de haber sentido Bells, pero mi dolor era demasiado grande para soportarlo…me deje caer en la arena y cerré los ojos, después de un momento sentí unas manos acariciando mis cabellos…

-¿Leah? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos

-Vine a ver como estabas…escuche lo que paso, no era mi intención- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Yo la miré atónito y me senté nunca había visto a Leah así de nerviosa y frágil…

-Pues no estoy muy bien que digamos- dije secándome las lágrimas

-Jake yo no…no puedo verte así- dijo mirándome a los ojos

Yo la mire atónito por lo que había escuchado al ver mi cara de sorpresa Leah sonrió

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto

-Pues…me llamaste Jake- dije sorprendido

Leah se sonrojo y se tapo la boca mientras miraba hacia otro lado, de acuerdo se comportaba bastante extraña, esa no era la Leah que conocía…

-Jacob hay algo que debes saber…simplemente te lo quiero decir antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

-¿Qué es Leah?- pregunte

Leah al principio no me contesto y vi como lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas yo la abracé y ella me devolvió el abrazo llorando, nos paramos y ella me miró a los ojos, sus ojos mostraban una tristeza inmensa y algo mas que no lograba descifrar

-Jake yo te…yo te…te quiero Jake- dijo sonrojada

Yo sonreí seguramente lo hacia para que me sintiera mejor y me decía que me quería como a un amigo porque nunca me lo había dicho me alegro que lo dijera eso hizo que mi corazón se alegrara un poquito

-Yo también te quiero Leah y mucho, eres una gran amiga- dije abrazándola

-No no…me entendiste mal Jacob- dijo apartándose de mi abrazo

-Leah no seas orgullosa por fin dijiste que me querías que me apreciabas así como yo te quiero y aprecio a ti- dije sonriéndole

-¡NO! ¡JACOB NO ME ENTIENDES!- grito exasperada

-Leah pero que…- intente decir pero no me espere a lo que paso a continuación

Leah me beso agarro mi pelo mientras me besaba con ternura agarrando mi labio inferior, yo me quede en estado de shock, esperaba todo de Leah que se burlara que se riera de mí que me odie, que me diga que estoy feo lo que sea menos que me besara…

Leah me dejo de besar pero junto nuestras frentes y me miró directamente a los ojos yo la mire esperando una explicación razonable aunque no encontraba ninguna…

-Yo te amo Jacob Black- dijo beso mi mejilla y se fue corriendo dejándome ahí parado dolido y más confundido que antes…

Me quede ahí hasta que se hizo de noche viendo como las olas iban y venían llevándose todo a su paso, en eso sentí a alguien que se sentaba a lado de mí y a otro alguien que también lo hacia, voltee para encontrarme con Seth a mi izquierda y a Bibi a la derecha

-Nessie ahora esta hablando con sus padres, me contó lo que paso…la consolé a ella y cuando se fue busque a Seth y vinimos a buscarte- dijo Bibi sonriéndome

-Creímos que talvez necesitabas a tus amigos- dijo Seth golpeándole el hombro

Yo sonreí abrazándolos a los dos, Seth me sonrió mientras me daba palmadas en la espalda y Bibi me paso los brazos por el cuello abrazándome yo ahí me desahogue con mis amigos llorando desenfrenadamente ¿Por qué justo ahora que era tan feliz me pasaba todo esto?

**Nessie POV**

-¿PORQUE LO HICISTE MAMA? ¡PORQUE!- grite llena de ira y dolor

-Nessie entiéndeme me confundí…cuando tu padre me dejo yo…Jake siempre estuvo ahí para mí pero yo nunca dude de el amor que le tengo a tu padre

-¡PERO LO BESASTE!- grite

-Jacob beso a tu madre solo para que se diera cuenta de que también lo amaba- dijo mi papa

-¡No es justo! Mama… ¿Por qué?- dije llorando

-Perdóname hija perdón- dijo abrazándome

Yo no la podía culpar había leído como se había sentido en su diario y no la podía culpar, era mi madre y… mi mama nunca abandono a mi padre…en cambio Jake le había jurado a mi madre que no se enamoraría de otra, había dicho que me odiaba que odiaba que mi madre lo comparara conmigo… ¿Por qué Jacob? ¿Por qué?

-Necesito irme mama…yo te perdono- dije intentando sonreír pero me salio una mueca

-Hija no lo hagas para que me sienta mejor por favor- dijo casi llorando

-Tranquila mama no te preocupes yo…estoy bien de verdad- dije besando su mejilla

Mi papa me sonrió y me abrazó yo le devolví el abrazo echándome a llorar de nuevo, mi papa ¿Por qué papa? Se que Jake me quiere pero… ¿Y si no se hubiera imprimado de mí?

-Estoy seguro de que te llegaría a amar de todas maneras princesa…-susurró en mi oído

Esas palabras me reconfortaron un poco pero simplemente no podía sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de Jake y mi madre besándose…argg ¡Qué asco! Ante mi pensamiento mi padre gruño yo me reí un poco y salí hacia el bosque para ir hacia el prado de mis padres…talvez si iba a ese lugar podría pensar más tranquilamente…

Al llegar al prado me deje caer bajo la sombra del árbol mientras me sentaba a meditar, enrolle mis brazos por mis piernas y empecé a recordar…sabía que él me amaba pero solamente por la imprimación…es decir…miraba a mi madre y podía saber porque Jake y mi padre se habían enamorado de ella…era perfecta…antes yo estaba orgullosa de eso ahora, no estaba tan segura…me deje llevar por los recuerdos pero hubo uno que llamo mi atención:

_Inicia Flash Back_

_-¿Jake?- dije dejando de besarlo_

_-Nessie perdón yo me deje llevar- dijo apenado_

_-No Jake no es eso…- dije roja_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Es todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento ¿Es normal?-_

_-También es algo nuevo para mí…bueno no tan nuevo sino es algo muy hermoso y perfecto como nunca lo había experimentado-_

_-¿Cómo que no es tan nuevo para ti?- dije enojada_

_-No es nada Nessie…-_

_-Hubo una chica antes que yo verdad-_

_-No Nessie es que yo…-_

_-Dime la verdad Jake- dije mirándolo a los ojos_

_-Sí, tú no habías nacido aún…-_

_Yo sabía que era estúpido pero no pude contener las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas._

_-Nessie era un chico inexperto, solo nos besamos una vez y fue todo ¡No paso nada más!-_

_-¿La amabas?-_

_Jake no contesto_

_-¡Contéstame Jacob Black! ¿La amabas?-_

_-Yo creía que si Nessie pero luego me di cuenta de que amaba a otra persona más que a mi vida-_

_-¡AH!- grite enojada- ¡O sea que hubo dos a las que amaste antes que a mí! –_

_-Nessie la segunda chica de la que hable eres tú…-_

_-Oh…- dije apenada y sonrojada_

_Al ver mi expresión Jake se empezó a atacar de risa._

_-¡Ya basta Jacob Black!- gruñí_

_-Te ves aún más adorable enojada- dijo abrazándome por la espalda _

_-Y tú te ves aún más adorable cuando cierras la boca- dije en tono de broma_

_Jake se río entre dientes y beso mi cabeza_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Empecé a llorar sin poder controlarlo me sentía tan vacía tan lastimada tan…no pude seguir mas y seguí llorando quería que todo fuera un sueño un estúpido sueño…quería que mi madre nunca hubiera besado a Jacob, quería que Jacob nunca me hubiera deseado la muerte…hubiera querido que no existiera la imprimación para saber si él me amaba de verdad… Sollocé en silencio levante mi cara y me espante ahí había una sombra iba a gritar pero me tapo la boca

Voltee para encontrarme con los ojos oscuros de alguien…pero sabía que ese alguien me resultaba muy familiar…no le podía ver bien las facciones por las sombras pero era alto…

-¿Nessie?- pregunto

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte cuando dejo de taparme la boca

-Soy Alec Vulturi y he venido a advertirte algo…

-¿Alec? ¿Vuuuu…Vulll..Vulturi?- tartamudee llena de miedo

-No tengas miedo… al menos no de mí por favor…- dijo sentándose frente a mí y mirándome a los ojos sus ojos rubíes me dejaron helada pero…había algo de bondad en ellos

-¿Viene ya por mí verdad?- dije y me eche a llorar sin poder controlarlo

-Si… pero yo vine antes… me escape para avisarte…no quiero que dañen a tu familia, al menos no por mi culpa, te aviso que vayas a despedirte de ellos y que mañana vengas a este mismo lugar para que…ellos no vayan y acaben con tu familia- dijo mientras me abrazaba

Yo me aparte de él y lo mire atónita ¿Podría confiar en sus palabras? ¿En verdad podía hacerlo? La verdad no me quedaba alguna opción…simplemente tendría que confiar en él

-Esta bien ¿A que horas los esperare aquí?

-Al anochecer y por favor no vengas con tu familia en verdad no quiero acabar con ellos, te prometo algo a cambio…nunca más nos acercaremos a ellos y yo te protegeré y cuidare hasta el día en que me maten…

-Eee…esta bien Alec- dije voltee rápidamente y me fui corriendo contrariada

Tenía que hacer algo y rápido, le haría caso a Alec y perdonaría a Jake, lo vería por última vez… y lo besaría y tendría en mis brazos por última vez…porque lo amaba…porque lo amo…pero también iba a necesitar a Bibi, sabía que ella podía guardar mi secreto y hacer que alejara a mi familia que la distrajera para que pudiera irme tranquila…

Llegue a mi casa ocultando lo sucedido pensando en Jacob…llegue con mi mama y mi papa y los abracé diciendo cuánto los quería, cuanto los amaba, seguí así con mi familia, excepto de Bibi con ella hablaría más tarde…decidí ir con Jake, fui hacia la Push y toque a su puerta…salio y al encontrarme a fuera sonrió, su sonrisa me desarmo el era tan perfecto y ya me valía un bledo la imprimación ¿Él me quería no? Y eso para mí era más que suficiente…

-Nessie…- susurró tocando mi pelo

-Jake yo…tengo que pedirte disculpas- dije mientras lo abrazaba

-No…Ness tu no debes pedirme disculpas de nada ¿Me oyes? De nada…

Fui hacia él y lo bese con desesperación, aferrando su pelo con mis manos, su lengua entro mi boca y yo luchaba con las ganas de no llorar ahora que sabía que ya no lo iba a ver nunca más…Jake me cargó y yo enrede mis piernas en su espalda el gimió y yo sonreí, sentía algo arder en mi estomago, algo que nunca antes había sentido…con desesperación quite la camisa de Jacob para admirar sus hermosas abdominales, Jake casi desgarro mi blusa, cuando menos lo esperaba ya estábamos en ropa interior…

-Esto…no esta bien Ness yo… yo quiero esperar hasta que nos casemos- dijo Jake con voz ronca

Yo ahogue un sollozo que luchaba por escapar de mi garganta, no lo iba a ver nunca más y yo quería que mi primera vez fuera con un hombre al que estaba segura amaba con todo mi ser…

-Jake yo… quiero hacerlo por favor, no sabemos que nos deparará el destino mañana…quiero y deseo hacerlo- dije volviéndolo a besar

Esto hizo que Jake desistiera agarro mi trasero para cargarme de nuevo y volví a enredar mis piernas en él, nuestros sexos se rozaron y ambos gemimos de placer, Jake me subió a su habitación y ahí me deposito en su cama mientras me veía en su mirada podía notar deseo pero el amor lo sobrepasaba por completo, lentamente quito mi sostén que dejo al descubierto mis pechos, como reflejo me tape con mis manos temblorosa, Jake río y quito con delicadeza mis manos

-Nessie eres hermosa no te de pena- dijo besando mis manos

Bajo lentamente hasta agarrar uno de mis pechos y besarlo, solté un respingo seguido de un jadeo mientras arqueaba mi espalda, Jake comenzó a masajear el otro, me sentía abrumada por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, Jake fue bajando hasta quitar mi calzón besando mi vientre y mi intimidad yo suspiré agitada por las descargas eléctricas que recorrían mi cuerpo

Jale a Jake de los cabellos y lo bese nuevamente con efusión mientras acariciaba su espalda tan perfecta y sus abdominales, el jadeo y gruño mientras quedaba encima de mí besándome nuevamente pero ahora el cuello y mi hombro…

-Hey no se vale…yo estoy totalmente desnuda y tu no- dije haciendo un puchero

Jake se río ¡Dios! ¡Como iba a extrañar su risa! De un rápido movimiento se quito el boxer para quedar completamente desnudo yo enrojecí y aparte la mirada…eso era tan grande ¿Cómo demonios iba a entrar en mí? Jake al ver mi expresión también se sonrojo pero se acercó nuevamente besándome…

-Me…me han dicho que al principio puede doler un poco pero…si quieres que pare yo…- dijo pero no lo deje terminar ya que lo jale hacia mí y lo bese con desesperación al saber que sería la única noche que íbamos a pasar juntos

Jake se posiciono en mi entrada y lentamente entro en mí yo grite de dolor mientras unas lagrimas escapaban por mis mejillas, Jake me miró preocupado pero yo le sonreí mientras lo besaba de nuevo, empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de mí mientras yo me aferraba a su espalda, aún sentía dolor pero después de unos momentos se vino un placer muy grande, Jake empezó a penetrarme más fuerte y yo como instinto levante mis caderas para que el movimiento fuera más intenso

-Jake…Ja…Jake- gemía

-Nessie te amo- decía Jake también gimiendo

Seguimos así por horas hasta que después de unas cuantas embestidas más los dos alcanzamos la cima y exhaustos nos dejamos caer en la cama…

-Te amo Renesme Carlie Cullen- susurró Jake besando mi pelo

-Yo también te amo Jacob William Black…- dije aguantándome las lagrimas

El había sido mío y yo había sido suya esta iba a ser la última vez que estábamos juntos y me agradaba que me hubiera entregado a el porque no mi primera vez no podía ser con alguien mas…simplemente no podía

-Esta ha sido la noche más maravillosa de mi vida ¿Siempre sientes esto?- pregunte sonrojada

Jake se río y me rodeo con un brazo apegándome a él mientras yo recostaba mi cabeza en su pecho

-No lo sé, también es mi primera vez pero de algo estoy seguro no quiero que vuelvan a ser con alguien mas- dijo orgulloso

Nos quedamos dormidos pero luego de un rato desperté recordando lo que tenía que hacer, verifique que mi Jake estaba dormido y lo tape con una sabana mientras lo besaba, agarré mi teléfono celular mientras le marcaba a Bibi…

-¿Nessie? ¡Se puede saber en donde demonios andabas!- grito Bibi claramente enfadada

-Lo siento Bibi pero… yo quiero que me hagas un favor…

-Te escucho- dijo seriamente

Yo suspire y me prepare para contarle mi plan…

**Bibi POV**

Esa Renesme, no pude sacarle ni una palabra de nuestra conversación por teléfono…rayos…pero bueno tenía que irme sin que se dieran cuenta, era la madrugada me escabullí y me transforme…así llegaría más rápido, hace años que no me transformaba me sentía tan feliz, llegué a un arbusto cerca de la Push y me puse mi ropa, salí y corriendo entre a la casa de Jacob, entre por la puerta y subí rápidamente las escaleras, Nessie me esperaba afuera de la habitación de Jake se le veía triste

-Nessie aún no entiendo para que quieres que haga eso- dije enfadada

-Viene los Vulturi…seguramente me llevarán a Volterra y necesito que me hagas ese favor por favor-yo asentí y Nessie dijo - iré a la playa un rato búscame cuando hayas hecho mi encargo y recuerda que juraste no decir nada

Yo asentí nuevamente mientras veía como Nessie se iba…pero había algo que ella no sabía no había prometido no seguirla…

Agarre un papel y anote una dirección mientras lo envolvía con unas fotos y lo dejaba en un cajón cerca de él de Jacob, entre a su habitación y lo desperté levemente

-Nessie-susurró abalanzándose sobre mí

Yo lo golpee espantada y la figura desnuda de Jake cayó a mis espaldas

-Pero que de… ¡AH! ¡BIBI QUE HACES AQUÍ!- grito tapándose con una sabana

-Jake hay algo que quiero decirte- dije acercándome a él- Hay algo muy importante en ese cajón y quiero que lo veas…

-Esta bien y dime ¿Dónde esta mi Nessie?

Yo suspire y las lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas puse mis manos en la cien de Jake y me concentre al máximo

-Lo siento Jake- dije derrotada

-¿De que hablas?

Eso fue lo último que dijo borre todos sus recuerdos que había pasado junto con Nessie, Jake luego de un momento se dejo caer desmayado en el suelo, me enjugué las lagrimas y salí corriendo de ahí dirigiéndome a la playa, iba a hablar con Nessie…esto no se podía quedar así

-Ness ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Piensa en tu familia! ¡No cometas el mismo error que yo!- grite con lagrimas en los ojos

-Esto no esta a discusión Bibi- dijo seria luego su mirada cambio y las dos nos echamos a llorar

-Has sido la mejor amiga y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar- dije llorando mientras la abrazaba efusivamente

-Tu has sido mi hermana…la única que me entiende y eso no va a cambiar nunca- dijo Nessie sollozando

En ese momento Nessie se despidió y se fue, bien ahora yo tenía que seguirla, iba a empezar a correr pero alguien me sostuvo, me voltee y vi a Seth… a mi Seth

-¿Adonde crees que vas?- repuso con una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se parara

-Yo…yo voy a salvar a Nessie no hay mucho tiempo para explicaciones pero Seth por favor, Jake tiene algo importante en un cajón donde verás y entenderás todo- dije rápidamente

Seth me miraba sin entender yo corrí y me lancé a sus brazos, Seth me devolvió el abrazo e hizo su agarre tan fuerte como si no deseara que me fuera yo lo mire a los ojos y supe que lo tenía que hacer, si mi plan fallaba probablemente no lo volvería a ver así que lo bese…moví sus labios con los míos que parecían destinados a estar juntos era como una pieza de un rompecabezas que se volvía a armar, después de nuestro efusivo beso junto nuestras frentes, Seth tenía una sonrisa radiante seguramente la misma que la mía, ahora llegaba el momento de decirle lo mire directamente a sus ojos café verdoso y suspire

-Te amo con todo mi corazón Seth Clearwater, nunca he amado ni amare a alguien que no seas tú…

Seth me volvió a besar, después de separarme porque tenía que recordar el plan, vi sus ojos brillantes y triunfantes

-Tu eres mi vida Bibi…nunca va a cambiar lo que siento por ti…nunca- juro

Lo abracé y de ahí salí corriendo mientras me transformaba en lobo para correr más rápido siguiendo el olor de Nessie, llegué a una prado un poco extraño, pero ahí los vi eran Nessie y los…Vulturi

-Qué bueno que has venido mi hermosa Renesme- dijo Aro sonriente

-No me agrada la idea pero con tal de que no lastimen a mi familia…

-Mmm… eso no podemos asegurártelo- dijo Cayo sonriendo cínicamente

-¿Qué? ¡LO PROMETIERON!- rugió Nessie

Supe que debía ya de entrar, salí de los arbustos en mi forma humana y los encare, sus caras pasaron de la sorpresa a la de triunfo Jajaja idiotas no iba a haber ningún triunfo no era la misma persona que antes…

-En ese caso que sean dos rehenes así ya dejan pro fin a los Cullen en paz y si no lo hacen prometo que ahora si los voy a matar pedazo por pedazo su memoria…y eso va a hacer que se olviden hasta de ustedes mismos- amenacé mientras gruñía

Aro asintió pero supe que estaba asustado como los demás…todos excepto Cayo argg como odiaba a ese hombre, se pavoneo frente a nosotras mientras iba y venía de un extremo a otro, hasta acercarse hasta donde yo estaba…

-Tranquila Renesme, vas a ver que te gustara el castillo y estoy seguro de que gozaras de los mismos privilegios que yo le di a Bibiana- dijo mientras tocaba un rulo de Nessie que se aparto y se puso detrás de mí

-Sigues igual de hermosa Bibiana aunque hay algo más en ti que hace que se me haga agua la boca- y dicho esto fue hacia mí tocando mi cuello

El simple hecho de su tacto me hizo querer vomitar, antes me hubiera dejado pero esta vez no lo iba a permitir, hice mi puño para atrás y lo lance fuertemente golpeando la nariz de cayo que fue lanzado hasta un árbol que se rompió del impacto

-Tranquila Bibi- repuso Nessie aguantando una risa mientras me abrazaba entonces pude ver que estaba temblando

-Jane- masculló Cayo

Jane se volvió hacia mi y Nessie

-Ve hacia otro lado Nessie- ordene

Ella me obedeció y entonces Jane poso sus ojos sobre mí, miles de corrientes eléctricas que hicieron que me cayera y me empezara a convulsionar en el suelo hizo que cerca de un arbusto se oyera un aullido lastimero mientras un "Rayos ¡No te muevas!" pero pudieron ser producto de mi imaginación, intentaba no gritar pero me era imposible, un grito desgarrador salio de mi garganta y esto hizo que Nessie mirara y enojada empezara a gritar…

-¡DEJENLA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DEJENLA!- grito con lágrimas

Pude ver que Alec apartaba a su hermana de un empujón e iba a ver como estaba eso me desconcertó ¿Por qué iba a ver como estaba y me daba palabras de animo? Nessie me levanto y yo débilmente fui con ella mientras que Alec me cargaba en brazos y Nessie iba a lado de él adentrándonos al bosque, sabía a donde nos llevarían, sabía que Cayo planeaba hacerle algo a Nessie pero recordé algo

_Inicia Flash Back_

_-En realidad no saben donde estamos- dijo Edward- Pero Félix y Demetri nos están rastreando, no se preocupen regresaremos a Forks inmediatamente…_

_-Eso será lo mejor- dijo Bella_

_-Pero tendremos que estar aquí un tiempo, como una semana, ellos siguen ahí…_

_-¿Qué quieren los Vulturi con ustedes?- pregunte temblando_

_-Quieren casarme con Alec…- dijo Nessie_

_-No dejare que te hagan eso Nessie, te lo prometo, no dejaré que a nadie le hagan eso nunca_

_-Gracias Bibi- dijo Nessie y me abrazo_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Y yo iba a cumplir mi promesa, no dejaría que nada malo le pasara, la única forma en que podrían lastimar a Nessie sería sobre mi cadáver…

**

* * *

**

**¿Qué tal? ese fue mi primer lemmon me dio tanta penita jejeje bueno aquí llegó la parte trágica lo bueno es que no todo está perdido, Bibi le declaro su amor a Seth y Jake y Nessie se entregaron awww!!!!**

**¿Reviews?**

**Xoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	32. Nuevos amigos

**Nuevos amigos**

**SETH**

Demasiadas cosas habían pasado en estos minutos, Bibi me había besado y había dicho que me amaba eso hizo que tocara el mismo cielo con las manos, me sentía feliz lleno de dicha al ver que correspondía a mis sentimientos ¿Cómo se pudo enamorar de un chico como yo? Es decir ella es tan perfecta…pero al verla tan preocupada por Nessie yo también me preocupe así que tuve que idear un plan bueno simplemente fui en mi forma lobuna detrás de ella pero en eso vi que alguien también estaba detrás de ella, gruñí involuntariamente y por primera vez sentí celos mucho celos de ese Nahuel vi como veía a MI BIBI mientras la seguíamos…

Bibi llegó a un prado y ahí vi que estaban Nessie y los Vulturis…rayos la habían encontrado, pero ¿Qué hacia mi Bibi saliendo a su encuentro? ¡No!… ¿Por qué iba hacia aya? Iba a seguirla pero una mano me detuvo

-No vayas, si no nos ven podremos alertar a los demás- dijo la estúpida voz de Nahuel

Resople sabiendo que tenía razón, tal vez les parezca extraño mi odio a Nahuel pero Jake me dijo que el estaba interesado en Bibi y eso me puso demasiado celoso por eso cuando me correspondió mis dudas se dispersaron, en eso Bibi se puso frente a ellos valientemente

-En ese caso que sean dos rehenes así ya dejan por fin a los Cullen en paz y si no lo hacen prometo que ahora si los voy a matar pedazo por pedazo su memoria…y eso va a hacer que se olviden hasta de ustedes mismos- dijo mientras gruñía

¡Esa es mi chica! Pensé orgulloso pero en eso escuche que Nahuel decía "Esa es mi Bibi" ¡ja! Idiota ella nunca será tuya ¡Gracias Imprimación! pensé sonriendo fanfarronamente pero luego me preocupe, Bibi estaba ahí con Nessie pero no podían hacer nada al menos no ahora

-Tranquila Renesme, vas a ver que te gustara el castillo y estoy seguro de que gozaras de los mismos privilegios que yo le di a Bibiana- dijo Cayo mientras tocaba un rulo de Nessie que se aparto y se puso detrás de Bibi

-Sigues igual de hermosa Bibiana aunque hay algo más en ti que hace que se me haga agua la boca- y dicho esto fue hacia mí NOVIA tocando su cuello con sus asquerosas y putrefactas manos

Nahuel y yo gruñimos al mismo tiempo mientras yo deseaba arrancarle de un mordisco la mano a ese Idiota ¿Quién se creía para tocar a mi novia? Me valía un bledo que olieran horrible y que de seguro supieran horrible para que dejara en paz a Bibi sería capaz de comerme a este maldito…

Bibi hizo su mano para atrás y lanzo su puño fuertemente golpeando la nariz de Cayo que fue lanzado hasta un árbol que se rompió del impacto

Nahuel y yo estábamos sofocando risas pero seguía nervioso y con la mirada alerta, Bibi podía salir lastimada en cualquier momento y eso sería lo peor que me pudiera pasar en la vida…

-Tranquila Bibi- repuso Nessie aguantando una risa mientras la abrazaba Bibi estaba temblando

-Jane- masculló Cayo

Jane se volvió hacia mi Bibi y Nessie

-Ve hacia otro lado Nessie- ordeno Bibi seria

Yo sentí una sensación horrible creciendo en mi interior ¿Por qué Bibi la mandaba a mirar hacia otro lado? ¿Qué iba a pasar? En eso con horror vi como Jane miraba a Bibi y con esa mirada hizo que Bibi se elevara por los aires para caer en el suelo convulsionándose profiriendo un grito lleno de dolor que erizo mi piel…

-¡BIBI!- grite lleno de dolor pero salio un aullido lastimero

-¡Rayos! ¡No te muevas!- decía Nahuel intentando detenerme mientras yo intentaba llegar hacia Bibi

¿Cómo quería que no me moviera? ¿Acaso no estás viendo lo mismo que yo idiota? ¡LA ESTÁN LASTIMANDO! ¡ESTÁN LASTIMANDO A LO MÁS IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA!

Fui hacia un arbusto y me transforme en mi forma humana mientras me ponía mis boxers y mis shorts, salí con decisión para ir corriendo hacia Bibi pero Nahuel tomo mi pie y caí al suelo gruñí y lo golpee mientras intentaba de nuevo levantarme pero era inútil…

-¡YA SE FUERON! ¡SE LAS LLEVARON!- grito Nahuel

-¡NO! ¡NO SE LAS VAN A LLEVAR! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LE HAGAN DAÑO!- grite con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Yo tampoco voy a dejar que les pase nada! ¡Les he avisado a los Cullen! Alice los detuvo dice que nosotros solamente podemos ser los únicos que podemos llegar ahí porque los Vulturis los tienen vigilados- dijo Nahuel

-¿Y donde están?- pregunte exasperado

-¡NO LO SE!- me grito Nahuel igual de preocupado

Pero entonces recordé algo que Bibi me había dicho antes de irse "Seth por favor, Jake tiene algo importante en un cajón donde verás y entenderás todo" entonces recordé a Jake ¡Rayos! ¡Él tenía que saber lo de Nessie!

Fuimos corriendo hacia la Push Nahuel y yo y cuando entramos encontramos a Jake desmayado y desnudo ¿Qué rayos había pasado aquí? Luego en las sabanas vi una mancha de sangre y algo que ustedes saben viene de un hombre y es blanco…ehmm…

-¿Jake?- pregunte levantándolo

-¿Seth? ¿Nahuel? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto espantado mientras se ponía unos boxers

-Jake por favor no es momento de explicaciones tenemos que salvar a Bibi y a TU NESSIE

-¿Mi Nessie?- pregunto sorprendido-¿Quién es Nessie?

Y entonces lo comprendí todo, Nessie le había pedido a Bibi que le borrara a Jake la memoria y al parecer antes de eso Jake y Nessie ehm…estuvieron **"despidiéndose"**

-¿En verdad no la recuerdas?- pregunto Nahuel sorprendido

-No que yo sepa…Bella ¿Alguien ha visto a Bella?- pregunto Jake sonriendo

Demonios…si se había olvidado de Nessie quería decir que seguía pensando que quería a Bella ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? ¿Cómo explicarle? Busque en el cajón que me había dicho Bibi y encontré una carta con unas fotos, había una foto de Nessie con Jacob, se la di esperando a que recordara pero luego recordé que solamente recordaría si ve a Bibi en persona…demonios

-¿Renesme?- susurró Jake y luego se desvaneció

Nahuel y yo nos sorprendimos e intentamos reanimarlo, 0k ahora estaba confundido, tenía la dirección del lugar donde estaban por eso estaba mas tranquilo pero ahora que Jake dijera el nombre de Nessie y por un momento en su rostro se viera el reconocimiento y luego la confusión y luego su desmayo era terriblemente confuso…teníamos que hacer algo y rápido no estaba seguro de que podrían hacerles a las chicas mientras estuvieran ahí y no quería ni podía concebir eso…

**

* * *

**

Nessie

Nos llevaron y nos dejaron en la misma habitación mientras, arreglaban la otra yo no quería separarme de Bibi tenía mucho miedo…desde que los Vulturi nos habían raptado Bibi se había vuelto mas madura y me sentía más protegida, pero no podía negar que sabía de la amenaza presente en al que nos encontrábamos pero aunque estuviera en peligro de muerte o de algo mucho peor me sentía tranquila al saber que mi Jake no sufriría por mi recuerdo…

-No te preocupes Ness no dejare que te hagan nada- dijo Bibi mientras se paseaba por la habitación

-Tranquila Bibi y no sabes como te agradezco el que no me hayas abandonado eres la mejor de las amigas y también por lo que hiciste con Jake- dije mientras mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas

Bibi se acercó y se sentó a lado de mí mientras me abrazaba y yo me soltaba llorando tenía demasiadas emociones contenidas, no quería que Jake se olvidara de mí pero así estaba a salvo, entonces se me vino una duda

-Bibi ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Las que quieras Nessie

-Pues me preguntaba el porque no le borraste la memoria a Seth…es decir para que no sufriera si todo salía mal…

-Pues es una larga historia…sucedió después de que te pelearas con Jake, Seth y yo fuimos a consolarlo y lo encontramos desecho…después de dejarlo en su casa tuve una conversación con Seth…

_Inicia Flash Back_

_-Bibi ¿Sabes? __Quiero que me prometas algo- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano_

_-¿Qué es Seth?- susurre sonrojada_

_-Primero promete que lo vas a cumplir sin importar que- dijo serio mientras se paraba_

_-De acuerdo te lo prometo Seth- dije firmemente_

_-Se de tu don de borrar la memoria, bueno los recuerdos que quieras y se lo que hiciste con los Cullen…_

_-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la promesa que te acabo de hacer?- pregunte confundida_

_Seth se acercó a mi y me abrazo mientras yo sorprendida pero complacida le devolvía el abrazo sonriendo…en sus brazos me sentía protegida pero sobre todo querida…_

_-Nunca quiero que hagas eso conmigo ¿Me escuchaste Bibi? ¡NUNCA! Yo no puedo ni quiero dejar de recordarte nunca…- susurró con voz rota en mi oído_

_Yo me solté llorando y lo abracé más fuerte mientras el acariciaba mi pelo y besaba mi frente…_

_Fin de Flash Back_

-Yo se lo prometí y mantuve mi promesa Nessie- dijo Bibi firmemente

Yo me solté llorando recordando la promesa que yo le había prometido a Jacob y caí en el suelo sintiéndome como la peor persona del mundo…

-¿Qué te pasa Ness?- me pregunto Bibi preocupada

Yo todavía sollozando y con ojos llorosos le conté…

_Inicia Flash Back_

_-Jake- dije sonriendo- Pensé que te habías ido a la Push_

_-No- dijo sonriente- Tu padre me pidió que me quedara para hablarme de algo y pues después me dijo que viniera y aquí estoy-_

_Yo sonreí y lo abracé, Jake empezó a bailar conmigo, no era tan grácil como mi papa pero se las arreglaba._

_-¿Y porque quisiste bailar?- pregunto de repente_

_-Para revivir viejos tiempos-_

_-Tiempos en los que no había Volturis a la vista ¿verdad?- _

_Yo asentí, Jake me conocía tan bien, también lo hice porque necesitaba un momento con mi padre, extrañaba cuando se quedaba en mi cama a leerme historias, con él era mejor porque sabía como quería que fueran las historias y sabía contarlas, no como mama que empezaba a llorar en las partes tristes._

_-Jacob Black- susurré en su hombro_

_-¿Qué pasa mi niña?-_

_-Pase lo que pase no olvides que te amo, que aunque lo niegue un montón de veces solo lo haré para protegerte porque lo que siento por ti es algo muy fuerte y nunca va a cambiar-_

_-Nessie tu no vayas a olvidar que te amo, yo no lo negare nunca, porque no te protegería porque yo no estoy en peligro, solo estoy en peligro cuando tu estás en peligro-_

_-Por eso te alejaría Jake- dije- Para que nadie te hiciera daño…-_

_-Nessie mi cuerpo no es el que esta en peligro cuando tu lo estas…es mi corazón el que esta en peligro de romperse en mil pedazos si algo malo te llegara a pasar…-_

_-Jake- dije con lágrimas en los ojos_

_-No llores mi ángel, no puedo verte triste- dijo besando mis lagrimas_

_-Tengo mucho miedo Jake- _

_-Yo también tengo miedo Nessie mucho miedo, pero miedo a perderte-_

_-Nunca me perderás, aunque me pierdas físicamente siempre estarás en mi corazón-_

_-No digas eso Nessie- dijo abrazándome con más fuerza_

_-Pero si es la verdad Jake si algo me llegara a pasar promete que vas a ser feliz, promete que no dejarás que te falte tu felicidad por mi recuerdo-_

_-Nessie no digas eso yo…-_

_-Promételo- dije mirándolo a los ojos_

_Sus ojos negros estaban llenas de lágrimas, nunca había visto a Jake llorar_

_-¿Por qué lloras?-_

_-Nessie, el simple hecho de pensar que puedas morir hace que quiera llorar, no puedo vivir sin ti…-_

_Jake nunca me lo había dicho, me sentí muy feliz y lo besé, este beso fue dulce y lleno de ternura._

_-Tu también prométeme algo Nessie- dijo Jake en mi oreja_

_-Cualquier cosa…-_

_-No te sacrifiques por los demás tu no vayas a morir por alguien, estoy seguro de que nadie quisiera que hicieras eso…-_

_-Pero Jake…_

_-Prométemelo Nessie…-_

_-Esta bien…- dije_

_Y seguimos bailando, lo único que Jake no sabía era que había cruzado mis dedos así que mi promesa no valía nada…._

_Fin de flash back_

-¡No pude hacerlo Bibi! ¡Tú luchaste por su amor! ¡Cumpliste tu promesa! ¡Yo no! ¡Soy una mala persona!

-Ness tú no eres una mala persona…estoy segura de que si se me hubiera ocurrido en ese momento probablemente habría hecho lo mismo que tú…pero no lo hice porque no se…supongo que volver a hacerlo era muy doloroso- dijo llorando conmigo mientras me abrazaba

En ese momento entró Cayo y Alec, Alec se quedo a mi lado y Cayo agarro a Bibi del brazo y la arrastro lejos de mí…

-¡NO! ¡DEJALA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡MALDITO! ¡DEJALA!- grite llena de odio

-Tranquila Renesme…- susurraba Alec

-¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila? ¡Tú! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Eres igual que ellos!- dije safandome de su abrazo

-No…yo y Marco somos diferentes lo juro- dijo Alec con ojos tristes

-¿Por qué habría de creerte?- pregunte con rabia

-Mira…yo no quiero dañar a tu familia…todas esas notas y regalos que te mandaban los hacia Aro y Jane yo no…yo no quería destruir tu vida…no así- susurró cabizbajo

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace que no quieras destruir mi vida?-pregunte sarcástica

-Porque te amo- respondió Alec mirándome a los ojos

-¿Qu-e-e-e?- tartamudee- No puede ser posible es decir solamente me has visto pocas veces…

-Se que suena incomprensible e irracional pero antes de conocerte Nessie mi vida no tenía sentido y ahora si lo tiene…

-¿Y así es como amas? ¿Reteniéndome a tu lado a la fuerza? Perdóname pero eso no es amor…

-¿Quién dijo que te iba a retener contra tu voluntad? Yo se que amas a otro Renesme por eso Marco y yo hemos ideado un plan…

-¿De que hablas?- pregunte confundida

-Pues hemos hablado con sus amigos Seth y Nahuel…ellos van a venir pronto a rescatarlas pero tendrán que esperar algunas semanas para que los otros no sospechen

-¿Enserio me estás diciendo la verdad Alec?

-Claro que si…confía en mí al menos es lo único que te pido- dijo sonriendo tímidamente

-Gracias Alec- susurre y lo abracé

El se sorprendió pero luego de un momento me devolvió el abrazo y suspiro mientras rompía a reír oliendo mi cabello, eso no me molesto mucho, había hecho un nuevo amigo y eso era algo muy especial

**

* * *

**

Bibi

Cayo me jalo hasta otra habitación y ya dentro me lanzo contra el buró, choque contra él y miles de cosas me cayeron encima, me intente levantar pero todo el cuerpo me dolía, pero no iba a llorar había cambiado y ya no me iba a dejar, pude levantarme pero Cayo me agarro del pelo mientras me levantaba

-¡Ah! ¡SUELTAME!- mascullé

-No podrás huir esta vez porque si lo haces le haré lo mismo que te hice a ti a tu amiguita – me amenazo

-No le harás daño- dije sintiendo como mi cuerpo temblaba por la ira

-Si te quedas quieta y no me golpeas no le haré nada…

-¡No te creo! ¡No eres un vampiro de palabra!- grite dándole una bofetada

Esto hizo que se enfureciera y me golpeara para arrastrarme hacia la habitación de Nessie, yo iba llorando intentando zafarme, entro a la habitación me tiro al suelo y agarro a Nessie del cuello lanzándola a la cama, yo voltee desesperada buscando a Alec pero no lo encontré, empezó a golpear Nessie que se resistía debajo de él, yo me enfurecí sabiendo que era peligroso transformarme ahora, me pare y jale de los cabellos a Cayo mientras lo lanzaba hacia la pared…

-¡AYUDA!- grito Nessie

En ese momento llegó Alec corriendo como un loco poniéndose enfrente de Nessie gruñéndole a Cayo y defendiéndola con su cuerpo, yo sus pire y en eso Cayo se paro y delicadamente me tomo de la mano para sacarme de la habitación ante la mirada de Alec…cuando llegamos a la habitación volvieron los maltratos y golpes

-Bueno resulta que Renesme tiene un defensor, lastima que tu no- dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Conocía esa mirada, era la misma mirada que me había dedicado la vez que me había violado, me sostuvo fuertemente de las muñecas y yo empecé a gritar mientras intentaba zafarme de su agarre, miles de lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, estaba perdida, perdida…sentí como me lanzaba a la cama y se ponía encima de mí…en ese momento simplemente pude pensar en él en mi Seth…SETH SETH SETH SETH- repetía en mi mente una y otra vez

Después de unos segundos ya no sentí la presión del cuerpo de Cayo y vi como había sido lanzado contra la ventana, Cayo volvió con los ojos llenos de deseo de venganza, yo me incorporé lentamente para ver a mi salvador, y me sorprendí al igual que Cayo…

-Marco…- susurró Cayo-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

-La otra vez no estuve para protegerla pero esta vez no va a ser igual Cayo ya no más…no pienso dejar que le hagan daño a ella…ya no más

Cayo se fue diciendo improperios y yo me quede estática en mi lugar me levante sintiendo un sentimiento que me embargaba en mi ser y abracé a Marco mientras me soltaba llorando…

-Ya estoy aquí…no te harán daño princesa ya no más…-susurró mientras acariciaba mi pelo

¿Podía ser posible que Alec y Marco fueran diferentes a los otros Vulturis? Ahora lo había comprobado y por alguna extraña razón me sentía más segura ahora…

**

* * *

**

Aqui esta otro capítulo de la historia!!! ojala y les haya gustado se que encontraran rara la reacción de Alec y Marco pero sin ellos ahora mismo Nessie y Bibi estarían muy lastimadas quiero mucho reviews!!!!

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	33. Salvadores y Confesiones

**Salvadores**

**Bibi**

Pasaron 5 días en los que Nessie y yo no nos pudimos ver por ordenes de Aro, yo me quedaba con Marco y Alec con Nessie, desde que Marco me salvo establecimos una hermosa amistad…bueno no era amistad sino como amor fraternal de un padre hacia una hija, le conté sobre mi familia y lo mucho que extrañaba a mis padres y él me contó la historia de su esposa…de cómo Aro la había matado ¡Había matado a su propia hermana! Ya sabía porque siempre estaba tan triste…

-Marco… ¿Por qué me protegiste? Es decir no tenías la obligación- dije confundida

-Bibiana, yo te veo como a la hija que nunca tuve, cuando supe que ibas a ser mi esposa yo pensaba "aparentar" porque no podía hacerle eso a una pequeña como tu, tú en ese entonces eras muy inocente y yo mas que esposa te iba a acoger como a una hija, pero pues ya ves lo que paso, me sentí muy culpable por eso no voy a dejar que te hagan algo mi pequeña…

Las lágrimas se agruparon en mis ojos y cayeron por mis mejillas, estaba tan agradecida con Marco, él me había ayudado y no le había importado lo que dijeran ya sea Cayo o Aro simplemente estaba ahí para mí….

-Y cuéntame después de que nos dejaste ¿Qué hiciste?- me pregunto Marco

-Pues yo, me fui a Inglaterra- dije sonriéndole

-¿No fuiste en busca de los Cullen?

-No porque…ustedes estaban al pendiente de ellos y no quería que volvieran a pasar por todo

Marco lucía sorprendido pero me sonrió

-Entonces… ¿Te los encontraste aya?

-Sip, encontré a Nessie con su novio y ellos me llevaron a la casa de los Cullen y luego regresamos y ahí fue donde conocí a…

-¿A?- pregunto Marco

-A Seth…soy su imprimación- dije sonrojada

-Explícame eso de la imprimación por favor…

-Pues veras, es una cosa de lobos…el lobo ve a los ojos a una persona pero resulta que esta está predestinada a ser su pareja de toda la vida y no tiene ojos más que para ella

Marco por un momento empezó a divagar con su mente pensando en diferentes cosas

-Marco… ¿En que estas pensando?

-En que eso se parece mucho a lo que yo sentía por mi esposa- dijo tristemente suspirando

Yo fui y lo abracé, pobre Marco sufría demasiado por lo que le había pasado a su esposa…

-Tranquilo Marco…ella esta en un lugar mejor, yo lo sé

-Los vampiros no tienen alma- respondió desesperanzado

¿Qué cosas dices? ¡CLARO QUE LOS VAMPIROS TIENEN ALMA! ¡Si no tuvieran alma no serían capaces de amar, de estimar y querer, tampoco serían capaces de sufrir! ¡No serían capaces de nada si no tuvieran alma!- dije enfadada

-Bueno déjame decirte que me has convencido con ese argumento- dijo sonriendo

-Bueno es tarde yo me iré a dormir- dije bostezando

-Está bien yo me iré…

-¡NO! ¡Quédate por favor!- suplique

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto asustado la verme temblar

-Tengo miedo de que vuelva Cayo…está habitación me trae muy malos recuerdos

-Tranquila él no vendrá te lo aseguro

-Aún así quédate por favor…tengo miedo- dije con lágrimas en los ojos

Marco asintió y se puso a lado de mí yo sabía que era tonto sentir miedo pero simplemente le pensar que por algo Cayo entre después de tantos días….hacia que se me pusiera la piel de gallina, me recosté en el frío pecho de Marco y me quede profundamente dormida…

A la mañana siguiente esté Marco me esperaba con él desayuno yo feliz comí y él me sonrió cálidamente, en eso escuchamos un grito de sorpresa que venía del otro cuarto yo me levante espantada, venía del cuarto de Nessie…

-¿Quieres ver a tu amiga?- me pregunto Marco

-¡Si! ¡Por favor!- suplique

-Bien te llevaré con ella, Alec me dijo que ella quiere hablar contigo y que es urgente…

Marco me llevo a la habitación de Nessie, entramos y Alec vino hacia nosotros lucia muy preocupado yo me espante

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunte

-No se…lleva todo el día ahí, se siente mal- dijo Alec

-Ve Bibi, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí- dijo Marco

Yo asentí y toque la puerta del baño llamando a Nessie la cuál estaba llorando traía algo en sus manos, yo me espante ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué lloraba tanto? Vi que estaba de espaldas y estaba encogida

-¡Nessie! ¿Qué te paso?- pregunte abrazándola

-¡Bibi! ¡No se que hacer!- dijo entre sollozos

Yo no entendí hasta que me dio el objeto que traía en su mano, era una prueba de embarazo…y había salido positiva

**

* * *

**

Nessie

Desperté en la mañana sintiendo muchos mareos, todo me daba vueltas hacia días que me sentía así…tuve un presentimiento cuando toque un bulto en mi plano estomago, le pedí a Alec que fuera por una prueba de embarazo y el rápidamente me la trajo…fui al baño a encerrarme mientras la ponía a prueba…cuando vi el resultado me eche a llorar de emoción pero también de pesar ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando se enteraran de esto? En eso escuche unos leves golpeteos en la puerta y luego escuche como se abría

-¡Nessie! ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Bibi abrazándome

-¡Bibi! ¡No se que hacer!- dije entre sollozos

Y le di la prueba, Bibi se quedo abrazándome mientras dejaba que me desahogara ¡Un mini Jake! ¡Qué felicidad! Pero… ¿Y si algo malo le pasaba? ¿Y si los Vulturis me lo quitaban o hacían que lo perdiera? ¡NO! ¡No podíamos seguir aquí!

-¡Alec, Marco tenemos un problema!- dijo Bibi mientras me levantaba del piso

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Alec espantado

-Nessie esta embarazada- dijo Bibi mientras yo seguía en shock

-Tenemos que sacarlas de aquí lo más rápido posible ¡Si Aro se entera matar al bebe!- dijo Marco

Y ahí fue cuando Sali del trance en el que estaba…

-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡ESE BASTARDO NO VA A TOCAR A MI BEBE!- grite llena de ira

-¡Tranquila Nessie! ¡No le harán nada!- dijo Alec

-¡Pero Alec que vamos a hacer ya se le nota la panza!- dijo Bibi tocando mi estomago

-Hay que llamarle a Seth y a Nahuel- dijo Marco

-¿Seth?- pregunto Bibi sonriendo

-Por favor háganlo, tenemos que hacerlo, hoy tenemos que irnos, Aro hoy me hará una visita y no es tonto- dije espantada

Estuvimos horas esperando, no sabía como le íbamos a hacer pero sabía que no teníamos nada de tiempo, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que proteger a mi bebe a toda costa…toque mi abultado estomago mientras sonreía ¡Un mini Jake!

-Yo me iré a mi habitación Ness, no deben sospechar- dijo Bibi

-Te acompaño- dijo Marco

-No, Marco quédate con Nessie y Alec yo estaré bien enserio, de todos modos Cayo salio- dijo sonriéndole

Marco sonrió y asintió y yo vi como Bibi salía de la habitación y me entristecí, pero bueno estaríamos fuera de aquí pronto, Alec ya había alertado a Seth y Nahuel y estaba satisfecha con eso, simplemente no sabía como agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho Marco y Alec por nosotras…

-Viene en camino- dijo Alec sonriendo

-¡Gracias Alec!- dije mientras lo abrazaba

-De nada Nessie, dije que quería tu felicidad y la tendrás- dijo mientras besaba mi pelo

-Y ahora que todo haya pasado no dejaremos que vuelvan a lastimar a su familia- dijo Marco con convicción

-Pero…es decir tengo entendido que Aro es el jefe ¿Cómo podrán hacerlo?- pregunte confundida

-En parte es mi venganza…Aro mato a mi esposa pero su hermana tenía más poder que él y con ello me dejo al mando pero yo estaba tan deprimido que nunca lo quise tomar… en realidad hay muchos de nosotros que no quieren seguir a Aro, y ahora proclamare mi derecho- juro

-Gracias Marco pero ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Digo ¿Ya no estás tan deprimido?- pregunte confundida

-Bibiana, talvez tu no sepas su origen pero…yo si lo sé, ella es…mi hija- dijo firmemente

-¿Qué?- gritamos Alec y yo a la vez

-Pero no tiene sentido ¡Tu esposa! ¡Está muerta!- dije confundida

-Es una larga historia pero, por favor prométanme que no le dirán a nadie, ni siquiera a Bibi por favor…

-Lo prometemos- juramos Alec y yo

-Bien…yo estaba muy deprimido como ya dije, pero un día que estaba vagando por los lugares me encontré con una mujer…estaba herida y yo cure sus heridas, ella después de eso se enamoro de mí y yo la empecé a querer…no tanto como a mi primera esposa pero me estaba enamorando…luego ella me confeso que era una mujer lobo, yo me sorprendí pero después de un rato descubrí que estaba embarazada, pero Aro amenazo de nuevo la vida de ella, pero la previne a tiempo y ella supongo se las dio a los humanos, luego después de mucho tiempo la encontramos con los Cullen, en cuánto la vi supe que era mi hija, tenía los mismos ojos de su madre pero…¿Ven su lunar que tiene a lado de la nariz?- nosotros asentimos, luego Aro se remango el pantalón y vimos un lunar idéntico al de Bibi- Por eso pero luego me di cuenta de que querían dármela como esposa y eso sonaba estúpido y asqueroso, así que me rehusé, pero antes de poder romper el compromiso ella se había ido…y con buena razón esos malditos…lo que le hicieron…- dijo mientras apretaba los puños

-Eso es algo…es decir toda la historia parece sacada de una película- dije

-Lo sé pero…es verdad deben creerme por eso la protejo tanto pero no quiero que lo sepa…

-¿Por qué?- pregunte

-Si descubren que es pariente de Marco, es su obligación ser de los Vulturis- me explicó Alec

Íbamos a seguir hablando cuando escuchamos un leve golpeteo en la ventana volteamos y ahí vimos a ¡SETH! ¡Qué felicidad! Corrí a abrirle y lo abracé efusivamente, él me devolvió el abrazó pero lucía preocupado

-Ya nos sorprendieron, tenemos que salir ya de aquí, yo voy por Bibi tu Nessie ve con Nahuel, es el encapuchado de abajo, está así para que no lo descubran los Vulturis y persigan a sus hermanas en venganza- explicó rápidamente

-Está bien Seth- dije mientras me apuraba, volví la mirada y vi a Alec sonriendo lo abracé mientras besaba su mejilla-Gracias Alec

-Cuídate Nessie y cuida ese pequeñín también- dijo tocando mi vientre

Yo me reí y asentí mientras bajaba por la ventana con ayuda de Seth me puso en el suelo y volvió a subir rápidamente, yo miré a Nahuel y salté en su espalda mientras el echaba a correr, sonreí, iba a poder ver a Jake, pero en eso vi que los Vulturis estaban llegando a la casa ¡Bibi! Pensé mientras una angustia carcomía mi ser…

**

* * *

**

Seth

Subí de nuevo rápidamente la ventana y vi que entraban los Vulturis tenía que ir ya por Bibi, me encontré con Alec y Marco, y les sonreí.

-¿Tu eres el famoso Seth?- me pregunto Marco riendo

-Si, de verdad muchísimas gracias por lo que están haciendo por nosotros- dije riendo

En eso escuchamos un grito desgarrador

_-¡SUELTENME! ¡DEJENME POR FAVOR! ¡MARCO!- _grito la hermosa voz de mi Bibi

Me enfurecí y empecé a correr hacia el otro cuarto seguido de Marco y Alec, la puerta estaba cerrada de una patada la abrí para ver la escena más horrible de mi vida, ahí estaba Bibi casi desnuda siendo manoseada por esos idiotas, sin pensarlo me lancé contra ellos golpeándolos, Marco y Alec sostuvieron a Félix y a Demetri mientras yo golpeaba a Cayo con toda la furia que embargaban mi corazón, lo deje en el suelo inconciente mientras intentaba calmar mis temblores, voltee y me acerque a Bibi que estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama, tenía muchas heridas y estaba llena de sangre, estaba llorando desenfrenadamente, me acerque a ella y toque su hombro ante mi contacto se estremeció, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Cuánto la habían dañado?

-Bibi…amor…- dije

Ella volteo y me miró con ojos llorosos mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

-¡SETH!- grito abrazándome con fuerza-¡Estás aquí! ¡Tenía mucho miedo!- dijo llorando

-Tranquila ángel ya estoy aquí- dije mientras sonreía aliviado

-Es mejor que se vayan ya- dijo Alec

Yo asentí y Bibi dejo de abrazarme y fue hasta Marco, Alec se llevo a Félix y a Demetri mientras que Bibi se lanzaba a los brazos de Marco y besaba su mejilla

-Gracias por todo, te quiero mucho, eres como un segundo padre para mí- dijo mi ángel

Estaba seguro de que si hubiera podido Marco estaría llorando, abrazó con cuidado a Bibi y beso su frente, Bibi sonrió y fue hacia mi, yo la cargue como si nos fuéramos a casar y la apreté contra mi pecho, mientras saltaba por la ventana, al llegar abajo Bibi me miró a los ojos y me beso, yo correspondí a su beso mientras ella se aferraba a mi pelo, yo pedir permiso para meter mi lengua y ella accedió mientras nos besábamos de una forma como nunca antes, en eso escuchamos un carraspeo…

-¿Nahuel?- pregunto Bibi sonrojada

-Hola pequeña -saludo Nahuel sonriéndole

-¿No se supone que estarías llevando a Nessie?- pregunte enfadado

-No… tu hace un rato dijiste que tu la llevabas- dijo confundido

-No…tú eras el encapuchado- dije

-No, ese no era yo- dijo Nahuel

Bibi son miró confundida y asustada

-Entonces ¿Con quien se fue Nessie?- pregunto Bibi

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo!!! lo se estoy muy loca por todo lo que hice pero bueno...**

**Las que crean que estoi loca pulsen el botón verde!!! ejjeje**

**REVIEWS!!!!**


	34. No es lo que parece

**Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí esta otro cap!!!! ojala y les guste y temo avisarles que estamos a poco que se acabe Eclipse de Luna...lo se triste....pero bueno aún nos quedan muchos capitulos!!!!

* * *

**

No es lo que parece

**Nessie POV**

Nahuel me llevaba por el bosque llegamos a un claro y me tiro al suelo, yo me enoje ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Esa era su forma de tratar a una embarazada? ¡Ja! ¡Pero se las iba a ver conmigo!

-¿Qué te pasa eh Nahuel? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Tirarme así sin la menor delicadeza! ¡Qué no ves que estoy embarazada!- dije enfadada

-Mi preciosa Renesme ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy Nahuel?- respondió una voz estremecedora

-No…no puede ser posible ¡Tu no puedes estar aquí!- dije haciéndome para atrás

Empecé a correr como pude, pero en un segundo estuvo frente a mí, mis instintos vampiros salieron tenía que proteger a mi bebe, veía la amenaza enfrente mió luego se quito la capucha y lo pude ver…

-Aro…- dije rugiendo

-Así es querida Renesme y ahora me has dado la mas importante información, con que embarazada eh?- pregunto riendo

-¡NO DEJARE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO A MI BEBE!- le grite mostrándole los dientes

-Cálmate, si fue tan fácil engañar a tus amigos ¿Cómo no va a ser fácil matar a ese bastardo?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-VAS A MORIR- rugí

Salte para atacarlo con mis colmillos pero el fue más rápido, nos estábamos moviendo por todos los árboles del bosque destruyendo todo a nuestro paso ¡El no iba a tocar a mi bebe! ¡No lo iba a hacer! En un descuido suyo lo mordí de la mano y se la arranque, Jajaja ahora Aro estaba manco…con la sangre en mi boca seguí acechándolo…

-Pagaras por esto estúpida hibrida- rugió alguien a mis espaldas

Voltee pero no a tiempo Aro me dio una patada en el estomago tan fuerte que me lanzó hacia un árbol el cuál debido al impacto quedo destrozado, me pare inmediatamente rugiendo pero luego sentí un dolor y un olor a sangre…voltee hacia abajo y vi mis piernas y estomago bañados de sangre… ¡NO! ¡MI BEBE! ¡MI BEBE! ¡Lo había perdido!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MI BEBE!- grite llorando

En eso una furia nunca antes conocida se empezó a despertar en mi, mi parte humana estaba desaparecida, todo lo que sabía era que quería matar, quería venganza, quería sangre… ¡No iba a dejar que ese idiota se fuera sin un castigo! Había matado a mi hijo así que yo lo iba a matar descuartizándolo pedazo por pedazo…corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho llegue hasta donde él estaba y lo agarre de la cabeza mordí su cuello mientras el gritaba de dolor, lo golpee fuerte en el estomago disfrutando como se retorcía…

-Aún así querida aunque me mates eso no te devolverá a tu hijo- dijo con una sonrisa cínica

-No pero me dará la satisfacción de haber acabado contigo- respondí

Y entonces agarre con fuerza su cabeza y lo decapite…

Me desperté sudorosa viendo que seguía en la espalda de Nahuel toque mi vientre preocupada y me sentí feliz al sentir el bulto de mi estomago ¡Había sido un sueño! ¡Solamente un sueño! Suspire feliz y decidí olvidar lo que había soñado, era lo mejor…

Nahuel me estaba llevando por el bosque pero en eso empecé a sentir mucho asco y supe que iba a vomitar, toque el hombro de Nahuel…

-Nahuel…párate por favor ¡Voy a vomitar!- dije mareada

El sorprendido se paro y yo me zafé de su espalda mientras empezaba a vomitar, sentí que alguien acariciaba mi espalda, voltee y casi me desmayo ¡Era jake! ¡EL ENCAPUCHADO ERA JAKE! Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sin pensar en que ya no me conocía me lancé hacia él abrazándolo

-¡JAKE! ¡ESTÁS AQUÍ!- grite mientras empezaba a llorar

-Tranquila…ya, no pasa nada- dijo tranquilizándome

-No me…no me recuerdas ¿Verdad?- pregunte mirándolo a los ojos

-Déjame decirte que para tú mala suerte pequeña tramposa si te recuerdo ¡Como me pudiste hacer eso Renesme! ¡Si no hubiera sido por los videos que encontré en casa de los Cullen! ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué no dejaste que te protegiera? ¡Porque no cumpliste tu promesa de nunca sacrificarte por los demás!- me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Perdóname Jake! ¡Perdón! ¡Me siento tan culpable! ¡Lo peor es que puse en riesgo también la vida de él bebe!- dije sin pensar

-¿Bebe? ¿De qué hablas Nessie? ¿Qué bebe?- pregunto Jake mientras me levantaba del suelo

-Recuerdas cuando…cuando tu y yo…ese último día- intente decir

-Cuando hicimos el amor- dijo por mí

-Si…-dije sonrojada puse su mano y la coloque en mi vientre-Estoy embarazada Jake

Jake se quedo en shock mientras que me miraba a los ojos, yo suspire y espere a que se calmara… rayos esto iba a tardar…

**2 horas y media después…**

-¡jake! ¡JACOB!- dije exasperada llevaba horas sin reaccionar

-¡JACOB!- grite dándole una bofetada

Por fin esto lo hizo reaccionar, su cara de desconcierto cambio a una de felicidad en un segundo, Wow y yo que decía que mi papa era bipolar…

-¡VOY A SER PAPA!- grito mientras me cargaba y me daba vueltas

-Jake…vomito- dije mientras el asustado me bajaba

Me calme y sonreí mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo

-Pero Jake ¿Cómo pudiste recordar?- pregunte confundida

-Pues…fue raro, sentía que algo faltaba en mi vida, así que fui a la casa de los Cullen a visitar a Bella, todos estaban devastados pero comunicándose con Seth y Nahuel, yo me acordaba de todo lo que me había pasado hasta ahora pero sin ti…entonces fui a tu cuarto y entre, ahí había un disco que decía "Bibi, Seth, Jake y Nessie" lo puse y era un video de nosotros cuatro en la Push, me quede estático viendo a Bibi y empecé a recordar un poco pero solamente un poco, supongo que porque no la vi en persona…pero luego nos vi a nosotros y los recuerdos se empezaron a venir en mi mente…todos ellos, así que, me puse la capucha y me hice pasar por Seth diciéndole a Nahuel que yo iba a ir por ti…

-Jake, te extrañe tanto, te extrañamos…- corregí riendo

-No puedo creerlo- dijo mientras sonreía y tocaba besaba mi vientre

-Créelo Jake seremos papas- dije sonriente

-Hola pequeño ¿Cómo estás? Soy tu papa ¿sabes? Tu mami ha sido una persona muy mala, me borro la memoria bueno no ella sino tu tía Bibi ¡Ya los conocerás a todos! ¡También a tu abuela Bells y a tu abuelo Eddie, y a tu abuelo Billy! ¡Ah se me olvidaba también tienes bisabuelos! ¡Y también tienes tíos y tías! ¡Aunque aquí entre nosotros déjame decirte que siempre tendrás que estar de lado de tu padre en las peleas con la rubia!- dijo en tono de regaño yo me reí y acaricie la cabeza de Jake, él volteo a verme y vi lágrimas en sus ojos pero sabía que eran lágrimas de felicidad

-Ness tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte y me debes respuestas y explicaciones- dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos y seguía acariciando mi vientre

-Si lo se Jake…has tu preguntas estoy dispuesta a cooperar- dije en tono de broma

Jake río entre dientes y me miro a los ojos pero sin dejar de tocar con sus dos manos mi vientre…

-Ahora va la primera pregunta y la más importante…Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan ¿Me podrías decir si tú aceptarías casarte con este hombre lobo que está perdidamente enamorado de ti y que te amara y honrara todos los días de tu existencia y así seguirá incluso si la muerte nos separa?- pregunto mientras sacaba un anillo que tenía en su bolsillo

Yo me quede sin respiración, Jake deslizo el plateado anillo en el cuarto dedo de mi mano derecha, yo admire el anillo, era plateado y tenía un diamante blanco, yo sonreí y me lancé a sus brazos

-¡SI! ¡SI! ¡Y mil veces si!- grite emocionada

Jake me cargo esta vez sin darme vueltas y me beso… ¡Dios! ¡Como había extrañado sus besos! Me beso con pasión y fervor pero sobre todo con amor…después de separarnos nos miramos quedando el cielo…

-¡Mira Jake! ¡Qué hermoso!- dije señalando la luna

-Si señora Black…un Eclipse de Luna…- dijo besando mi mejilla

Yo suspire ante lo de señora Black, este momento era tan perfecto y tan único…comprometida con el hombre que amaba, esperando el hijo del hombre que amaba ¿Se podría morir de felicidad?

**Alice POV**

Estábamos todos en casa absortos pensando en si les había dio bien con el plan…ojala y si espere luego de un momento una visión se vino a mi mente…Nessie con una panza enorme y un anillo en su dedo estaba abrazada con Bibi la cuál tenía también un anillo en su dedo…0k… ¿Saben lo que esto significa? ¡BODA DOBLE! ¡COMPRAS! ¡SIIIIII! ¡De acuerdo el vestido para Nessie lo tenía hecho desde que tenía ya unos cuantos meses de nacida, bien pero lo iba a tener que agrandar porque…¡Oh dios mió! ¡Voy a ser tía! ¡Siii! ¡Pero falta el vestido de Bibi! ¡Bien tengo que ponerme a trabajar en el y rápido! ¡No todos los días ocurre una boda doble por Dios! Entonces recordé a Edward…rayos de la emoción no había ocultado mis pensamientos solamente pude oír como un vidrio se rompía y se escucho un grito por toda la casa…

-¡ALICE CULLEN! ¿ME PODRÍAS EXPLICAR COMO ES ESO DE QUE MIS HIJAS SE VANA CASAR? ¡¿Y ESO DE QUE MI HIJA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA?!- grito la maldita voz de Edward desde la sala

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa Eddie pero de una vez ven para que te tome las medidas del smoking! ¡Y trae a Carlisle también ya que el llevara a Bibi! ¿Qué rayos? ¡REUNION CULLEN URGENTE TODOS USTEDES TRAIGAN SUS TRASEROS A MI HABITACIÓN! ¡!

En menos de lo que canta un rayo todos estaban ya ahí, yo sonreí realmente complacida ¡Está iba a ser la boda del siglo! ¡Nadie la iba a olvidar! ¡De eso me encargo yo! ¡O me dejo de llamar Alice Cullen!

**Seth POV**

¡Por fin! ¡Tenía a Bibi entre mis brazos! ¡SIIII! ¡Todo lucía tan perfecto! Excepto por el hecho de que cierto hibrido estaba hablando con ¡MI IMPRIMACIÓN! Pero bueno eso no quitaba que era yo el que la tenía en brazos y era ¡YO! Al que ella acariciaba con su mano y era ¡YOOOO! Al que ella amaba…

-Seth ¿Estás seguro de que por aquí es el rastro de Nessie?- pregunto Nahuel

-¡Claro que si!- dije indignado

Bibi se río y se acurruco más en mi pecho yo sonreí feliz, mientras besaba su cabeza, Nahuel nos miro con el seño fruncido…

-¿Podrían dejar las muestra de afecto para cuando hayamos encontrado a Nessie?

-Nadie te esta invitando a ver- dije enfadado

-Ya chicos cálmense puedo oler a Nessie…Seth ¿Me podrías bajar por favor?- pregunto mi hermosa novia

-De acuerdo pero no creas que me da mucho gusto…- dije mientras la bajaba

Ella río y beso mi cachete, luego se fue corriendo así que Nahuel y yo la seguimos, entramos a un lugar y ahí vimos que estaban Nessie y …¿Jake? ¿Abrazados? Debía estar soñando, Bibi grito llena de emoción y fue corriendo a ver como estaban, Jake y Nessie la voltearon a ver y la abrazaron, luego de eso Bibi vio algo y dio un grito y empezó a saltar como lo hacia Alice cuando estaba emocionada….

-¡Seth! ¡Seth!- grito corriendo hacia mí

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?- pregunte

-¡Se van a casar! ¡Nessie y Jake se van a casar!- grito mientras se lanzaba encima de mi

Cayo encima de mi mientras los dos nos reíamos y Nahuel iba a felicitar a Nessie y a Jake…Bibi se veía tan feliz con la noticia y…yo estaba seguro de que la amaba como nunca iba a amar a nadie y quería creer que ella a mi también…así que una idea se instalo en mi cabeza y sonreí…pronto si ella lo deseaba sería la señora Clearwater…

* * *

**Jajajajaj ¿Las engañe con el sueño de Nessie? ejjeje sorry si las asuste.... bueno aquí esta!!!!**

**Reviews!!!**

**Jenn**


	35. Proposiciones

**Aqui esta otro capitulo de regalo x mi demora de la otra vez jejejejjee XD

* * *

**

**Proposiciones**

**Jacob Pov**

En cuánto llegamos a casa de los Cullen todos fueron corriendo a abrazarnos, pero la mirada que me dio Edward hizo que supiera que se había enterado ya de todo, Edward pidió que habláramos en privado, así que fuimos al despacho de Carlisle…

-Antes que nada, quiero darte las gracias por salvar a mi hija pero…-intento decir pero lo corte

-Edward, tu sabes mis sentimientos hacia Renesme, no entiendo porque es tan difícil de entender, si sabes que conmigo estará segura y que tendrá todo lo que necesite, no se porque te enojas tanto- dije sacando todo lo que pensaba

Para mi grande sorpresa Edward rió y n ego con la cabeza mientras posaba una mano en mi hombro y me sonreía…

-Si el bebe llega a ser niña lo entenderás- dijo mientras me daba un abrazo-Bienvenido oficialmente a la familia Cullen

-Gracias Edward… o debería decir papa- dije mientras me empezaba a reír estruendosamente

Edward me dio un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro y suspiro

-No puedo creer que mi pequeña princesa ya es toda una mujer- dijo mientras suspiraba tristemente

-Para ti papa siempre seré tu pequeña princesa…y cuando tenga una hija, ella lo será también- dijo una hermosa voz a nuestras espaldas

-Hija- dijo Edward con fervor y adoración

-Los dejo- dije sonriendo fui hacia la puerta y le sonreí a mi Nessie mientras ella me correspondía la sonrisa e iba a abrazar a su papa que la esperaba…

Cuando por fin salí de ahí para estar tranquilo una pequeña mano se aferro a la mía y me empezó a llevar con una velocidad sobrehumana por las escaleras, yo voltee y ahí la vi pequeño duende ¿A dónde me llevaba?

-¿Adonde me llevas enana?- pregunte confundido

-¡A tomarte las medias para hacer el smoking! ¿Por qué no lo planeaste desde antes? ¡Te hice tu traje desde que te imprimaste de Nessie pero como has seguido creciendo tengo que cambiarlo! ¡Rayos Jacob si sigues creciendo así la boda va a tener que ser muy pronto!- dijo mientras me metía a la habitación

-Tranquila Alice… ¡Auch! ¡Me pinchaste con una aguja! ¡Vas a hacer que me desangre y querrás comerme!

-¡Cálmate Jacob! ¡Ni siquiera traspaso la piel! Aparte déjame decirte que prefiero comer comida humana antes que beber tu sangre…- dijo seria

-Ouch lastimas mi lobuno corazón- respondí sarcásticamente

-Bueno y dime ¿Para cuando estas planeado casarte? Creo que tendrías que hablarlo con Seth- dijo en tono informal

-¿Qué tiene que ver Seth en todo esto?-pregunte confundido

-Pues también va a ser su boda, ya le tengo el traje- dijo feliz mientras me lo señalaba

-¿De que rayos hablas Alice? Seth no se ve a casar

-¡Claro que si! ¡Lo vi en mi visión! ¡Nessie traía un anillo y su estomago era enorme y Bibi traía un anillo también y la estaba abrazando!

-Seth no me ha comentado nada Alice…creo que tengo que ir a hablar con él- dije mientras me empezaba a quitar el traje

-Bien…pero apúrate ¡Necesito una fecha y ya!- dijo en tono autoritario

Sonreí burlón y baje rápidamente, en eso escuche a Seth…estaba hablando con Carlisle y Edward ¿De que hablarían? Pegue mi oreja a la puerta y empecé a escuchar…

_-Edward yo se que sabes porque estoy aquí…y por tu sonrisa veo que lo apruebas…bueno, Carlisle tengo que decirte algo…-_ dijo la voz de Seth

_-¿Qué pasa Seth?-_ pregunta Carlisle

_-Yo…ehm…bueno, sabes que amo a Bibi con todo mi corazón…y se que ella va a ser la única mujer a la que amare y ella por algún milagro me ama a mi también…_

_-Continua Seth_- dijo la voz de Edward

_-Yo…quería pedirte…quiero mas bien pedirte…la mano de Bibiana en matrimonio-_ dijo Seth seguro

Yo me quede en shock y me sentí como un vil perro…0k, Seth va y honorablemente le pide permiso a Carlisle mientras que yo solamente le aviso a Edward "Hey amigo me caso con tu hija" ¿Cómo no me arrancó la cabeza?

_-Porque se que la amas más que a tu vida perro_- susurró Edward para mí

Bien…me quitas un gran peso de encima pensé sonriendo

_-¡Claro que si Seth! ¡Me da mucho gusto! ¡Qué bueno que Bibi acepto!-_ dijo Carlisle feliz

_-Ehm…en realidad iba a proponérselo hoy…en nuestra cita-_ dijo Seth apenado

_-Oh…no te preocupes hijo estoy seguro de que aceptara pero… ¿Por qué me pediste permiso a mi antes?_

_-Seth quería tener nuestro consentimiento primero para así quitarle un peso de encima… no quería venir a avisarnos que se iba a casar con Bibi…quería nuestro consentimiento primero-_ dijo Edward riendo

_-Vaya eso es muy amable de tu parte Seth-_ dijo Carlisle riendo- _Bienvenido a la familia_

_-Gracias Carlisle_- dijo Seth emocionado

Después de eso salio de ahí como un rayo mientras se iba corriendo…a cambiarse supongo, iba a seguirlo pero una fina mano me detuvo, voltee y vi a la razón de mi existir sonriéndome mientras me abrazaba con ternura…

-Jake…estoy tan feliz- dijo sonriente

-Yo mas mi amor pero ¡Mira ese estomago! ¡Esta enorme! Bueno no tanto como el de Bells pero si esta grandecito… ¿Cómo está mi hijo?- pregunte mientras la besaba a ella y a su estomago

-Bien ahora que su papa lo saludo- dijo mi prometida riendo

-Nessie creo que nuestra boda va a ser una boda doble- dije sonriente

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto confundida

-Hoy Seth se le va a declarar a Bibi bueno le va a pedir que sea su esposa y Alice tuvo una visión en la que las dos están con anillos de compromiso- susurre en su oreja

-¿Qué? ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡JAKE!- grito mientras daba saltitos a mí alrededor

-Amor tranquila vas a hacer que el bebe se maree por tanto rebote que estás haciendo- dije sonriente

-¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila? ¡Se van a casar! ¡Oh que felicidad!- dijo riendo

Y entonces recordé a Leah…rayos…Leah…

_Inicia Flash Back_

_-Jake yo te…yo te…te quiero Jake- dijo sonrojada_

_Yo sonreí seguramente lo hacia para que me sintiera mejor y me decía que me quería como a un amigo porque nunca me lo había dicho me alegro que lo dijera eso hizo que mi corazón se alegrara un poquito_

_-Yo también te quiero Leah y mucho, eres una gran amiga- dije abrazándola_

_-No no…me entendiste mal Jacob- dijo apartándose de mi abrazo_

_-Leah no seas orgullosa por fin dijiste que me querías que me apreciabas así como yo te quiero y aprecio a ti- dije sonriéndole_

_-¡NO! ¡JACOB NO ME ENTIENDES!- grito exasperada_

_-Leah pero que…- intente decir pero no me espere a lo que paso a continuación_

_Leah me beso agarro mi pelo mientras me besaba con ternura agarrando mi labio inferior, yo me quede en estado de shock, esperaba todo de Leah que se burlara que se riera de mí que me odie, que me diga que estoy feo lo que sea menos que me besara…_

_Leah me dejo de besar pero junto nuestras frentes y me miró directamente a los ojos yo la mire esperando una explicación razonable aunque no encontraba ninguna…_

_-Yo te amo Jacob Black- dijo beso mi mejilla y se fue corriendo dejándome ahí parado dolido y más confundido que antes…_

_Fin de flash back_

-Nessie…tengo que hablar con Leah urgentemente, nos veremos mañana amor…hay que ponerle fecha a la boda- dije sonriendo

-¡YA TENGO LA FECHA JACOB BLACK! ¡SEGÚN MIS VISIONES LA BODA SERÁ DENTRO DE UNOS DÍAS!- grito la pequeña duende

-¿Qué? ¿En tan poco tiempo?- pregunto Nessie

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Pero no te preocupes Ness! ¡Ya tengo todo listo!- canturreo dando saltitos junto con Nessie

Yo me reí y bese a Nessie y a mi hijo mientras salía disparado de ahí hacia la Push…tenía que hablar con ella, esto no se podía quedar así…llegue corriendo hacia la Push y en la playa me encontré a Leah…volteo a verme sorprendida y se sonrojo mientras volteaba hacia otro lado…

-¿Qué haces aquí Jacob?- pregunto tristemente

-Leah…yo tenía que hablar contigo- dije llegando hacia donde ella estaba

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto parándose

-Leah…perdóname…perdón pero yo nunca te he engañado…tú siempre has sabido de mi amor por Renesme…y es por eso que te vengo a avisar que yo…me voy a casar con ella

-¿Qué?- pregunto dolida-¿Solamente viniste para echármelo en cara? ¡Yo no los voy a separar Jacob! ¿O también quieres que sea madrina de Renesme como lo hice en la boda de Sam?

-¡No Leah! ¡Lo dije para que no te enteraras por alguien mas!- respondí agarrando su brazo

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! ¡Vete y déjame con mi dolor Jacob! ¡No te necesito1 ¡NO NECESITO A NADIE!- me grito con lágrimas en los ojos

-Pero…yo si te necesito Leah…eres mi amiga…por favor ven a la boda…no lo hagas por mi…hazlo al menos por Seth- dije mientras la atraía hacia mi pecho y la abrazaba

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano en todo esto?- pregunto entre sollozos

-También se va a casar…con Bibi…hoy le dirá- dije sonriéndole

-¡Viva! Al paso que vamos seré una solterona- dijo riendo amargamente

-¡No digas eso Leah! ¡Tú vales mucho! ¡Y acuérdate de lo que te digo! ¡Cuando menos lo esperes encontraras a alguien digno de ti! ¡Y cuando eso pase recordaras mis palabras!

-En verdad no lo creo Jake…- dijo tristemente

-Verás que si Leah

-No entiendo porque me pasa a mi…siempre, ya van dos veces…dos veces que me rompen el corazón…dos veces que pierdo el amor por la imprimación…dos veces en las que siento que no tiene sentido vivir…

-¡NO DIGAS ESO LEAH! ¡SI TIENE SENTIDO VIVIR!- le grite con lagrimas en los ojos mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte temiendo por un momento que la tristeza la consumiera y se derrumbara

**

* * *

**

SETH POV

De acuerdo….hoy era el día…hoy Bibi iba a saber mis verdaderos sentimientos…hoy iba a saber de lo que yo era capaz….bueno mas bien de lo que podía hacer por ella porque la amo…mas que a mi vida…la amo, la amo demasiado…

-Edward estoy muy nervioso….- dije mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

-Lo harás bien Seth estoy seguro- dijo riendo

-¿Tu como te le declaraste a Bella?- pregunte de repente

-Ah…pues yo…bueno…le dije que la convertiría yo en vampiro con la condición de que se casara conmigo- dijo apenado

-Perdona pero no le encuentro sentido a lo que has dicho ni a tu declaración- dije sonriendo

-Algo entre Bella y yo- dijo riendo

-¿Qué es lo que hay entre Bella y tu?- pregunto una hermosa voz proveniente de las escaleras

Edward y yo volteamos y ahí la vi…mi novia…estaba mas perfecta y hermosa que nunca…su pelo estaba alaciado y caía en cascada, traía un vestido pegado a su cuerpo que era rojo escarlata y hacía que sus ojos, pelo y piel apiñonada resaltaran más…se veía completamente despampanante y de pronto tuve ganas de no dejarla salir de esa manera nunca mas que para que mis ojos la vieran….

-Estás hermosísima- dijo Edward sonriéndole mientras la ayudaba a bajar

-Gracias Edward- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

Bajo lo que quedaba y se lanzó a mis brazos, la abracé pero cuando toque su espalda ella gimió de dolor, yo me quise matar ¡La había lastimado!

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te paso?- pregunte asustado

-Nada Seth…son las heridas que aún no han cicatrizado- dijo sonriéndome

Yo me puse serio y respire profundamente para controlar mis temblores ¡Estúpidos Vulturis! ¡Estúpido Cayo, Feliz y Demetri! ¡Todo lo que le hicieron a mi ángel no tenía perdón!

Bibi puso su suave mano en mi mejilla y me beso con ternura…yo sonreí y la tome de la mano mientras nos despedíamos de Edward y salíamos

Cuando salimos yo me dedique a contemplarla…todavía podía recordar la primera ves que la vi con su vestido azul y sus rulos…pero lo que mas me gusto de ella fueron sus hermosos inocentes y sinceros ojos caoba…amaba todo de ella, todo me encantaba…

-¿Qué te pasa Seth? Andas muy pensativo desde que salimos- dijo mi bella novia mientras tomaba mi mano

-Nada…solamente pensaba en ti- dije sonriéndole

-Mentiroso- dijo riendo

-Es cierto- dije agarrando su mano y besándole los nudillos

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto interesada

-Bueno sube a mi espalda- dije mientras me agachaba

-¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando- dijo haciéndose para atrás

-De verdad Bibi sube a mi espalda- dije serio

-Bien pero no te quejes si te la rompes- dijo mientras subía a mi espalda

-No pesas nada- dije sonriéndole

-Mis huesos son pesado Clearwater- dijo riendo

-Los míos también así que deje de quejarse Cullen y suba a mi espalda- dije sonriente

Bibi subió a mi espalda y cuando vi que estaba bien aferrada a mi espalda, empecé a correr llevándola a un lugar que Alice me había hecho favor de arreglar…mis manos me sudaban por el nerviosismo y de pronto sentí que mi bolsillo pesaba 20 kilos…ahí estaba lo que me uniría a la razón de mi existir para siempre…

**

* * *

**

Bibi POV

Llegamos a la mitad del bosque y ahí pude apreciar que había una mesa con muchas luces, en la mesa había comida y velas, con muchas rosas…yo sonreí mientras Seth recorría la silla para que me sentara, yo sonriendo me senté y pude ver como Seth me miraba fijamente sonriendo…comimos tranquilamente platicando de cosas triviales, pero llegó la hora del postre, Seth me trajo mi postre favorito y yo le sonreí mientras empezaba a comer…

-Hay algo muy importante que he querido decirte casi desde el mismo momento en que te conocí Bibi…- dijo Seth sonriéndome

-¿Qué pasa Seth? ¡Auch!- dije mientras sacaba algo duro que había comido junto con el postre, saque lo que había en mi boca y casi muero literalmente de la emoción…en mi mano había un anillo plateado con una piedra color azul…era- Un anillo de compromiso….

-Si…Bibiana Cullen Masen…yo siempre te he amado, desde el primer momento en que te vi y estoy seguro de que sería así de haber habido imprimación o no…yo solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y se hincaba tomando mi mano, yo podía sentir las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas ¿Qué decirle? Mi corazón decía que sí….¿Qué hacer?- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Seth yo…yo…- intente decir llorando-¡Lo siento pero no puedo!

Me pare de la silla y empecé a correr mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas…lo siento Seth…si te amo… ¡Claro que te amo! Pero…pero…no puedo… ¡No puedo! En eso una mano jalo de mi brazo y me detuvo, voltee lentamente para ver a Seth mirándome con lágrimas en sus ojos…

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto con voz rota

-Seth…yo…-intente decir llorando

-¿No me amas? Es eso verdad…no me amas- dijo mientras las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas

-¡NO! ¡No Seth por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar en eso? ¡Te amo mas que a mi vida!- dije acercándome a él y quitándole sus lagrimas

-Entonces ¿Por qué me rechazaste?- pregunto mientras tomaba mis manos y las besaba

-Seth…estar casados implica deberes maritales…es decir ¿Me entiendes no? Tener relaciones y… yo no me siento preparada para eso aún, te amo y por eso como no se cuando estaré lista no quiero atarte a alguien así…- dije bajando la vista

-No me estas atando a nada ¿Me oyes a nada? ¡En el matrimonio no todo se trata de sexo! ¡Yo puedo esperar! ¡Yo te voy a esperar! ¿Crees que no lo había pensado antes de proponértelo? ¡Claro que lo había pensado! ¡Y yo quiero esperar hasta que estés lista para que veas que hacer el amor puede ser lo más hermoso del mundo!- dijo mientras agarraba mi barbilla para que lo mirara de frente

-¿Me esperaras?- pregunte mientras sonreía un poco

-Todo el tiempo que sea necesario…

-Entonces si me caso contigo Seth…te amo- dije mientras lo besaba

* * *

**Lo se Bibi como pudo primero rechazarlo??? jejeje pero bueno tenía que hacerlo porque tenía miedo...quien no tendría miedo luego de haber sido abusada 1 vez y quere sido abusada 2 veces mas!! aahhhh**

**quiero muchos reviews si no no subo el otro cap rápido!!!**

**porfas no les cuesta nadita...XD**

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	36. Boda

**Bueno aqui esta el que tendría que ser capítulo 36 ¬¬ ojala y los idsfruten!!!!!

* * *

**

****

BODA

**Alice POV**

¡Si! ¡Por fin! ¡Ya todo estaba arreglado! ¡Tenía los vestidos! ¡Tenía el lugar, el padre, la decoración! ¡TODO! ¡Nunca deben apostar conmigo! ¡Ya faltaba solamente un día y se casaban mis niñas! ¡Siiiiii! ¡Nunca me había emocionado tanto! ¡Todos estaban emocionados! ¡Hasta Edward aunque él y Carlisle estaban un poco melancólicos por sus pequeñas! ¡Rosalie casi le quita la cabeza a Jacob pero yo estuve ahí para impedirlo!

Inicia FLASH Back

-¡NO! ¡MALDITO PERRO! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- grito mi hermana mientras correteaba a Jacob por toda la casa

-¡Cálmate rubia! ¡Te dije que algún día iba a tener que pasar!- dijo Jacob mientras esquivaba los golpes de Rosalie y se reía

-¡Cállate maldito desgraciado! ¡Bastardo Pulgoso! ¡Hijo de…- gritaba Rosalie mientras le lanzaba cosas a Jacob

-¡ROSALIE YA BASTA!- grite cuando vi que agarraba a Jacob del cuello

-¿Qué quieres? ¡No por el hecho de que Edward no lo haya matado significa que yo no lo voy a hacer!

-¡Rose! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Si lo dejas sin cabeza tendré que cortarle la cabeza al mono del pastel para que estén iguales!- dije pero luego mi expresión se torno fría-¡Y TU SABES EL TRABAJO QUE ME COSTO QUE LOS MONOS DEL PASTEL ESTUVIERAN IGUALES A JACOB, NESSIE, SETH Y BIBI! ¡Y ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE NO ME QUIEREN VER ENOJADA! ¡ASÍ QUE USTEDES DOS ARREGLARAN SUS DIFERENCIAS Y SE CALAMRAN! ¿DE ACUERDO?

-Pensándolo mejor, aprieta mas fuerte Rosalie- dijo Jacob mientras el y Rosalie me miraban espantados

Fin de Flash back

Así que aquí estábamos en la… ¡NOCHE DE SOLTERAS! ¡Ladys night!

-Oh si ¿Están emocionadas?- pregunto Bella abrazando a las futuras novias

-¡Si mucho!- dijo Nessie la cuál ya tenía un enorme estomago

-Demasiado…-dijo Bibi sonriendo

-Aún no puedo creer que primero le hayas dicho a Seth que no…pobre me imagino su cara- dijo Rosalie riendo

-¡hey! ¡No me lo recuerden! ¡Fue horrible verlo así…nunca lo había visto llorar!- dijo Bibi indignada

-¡Cálmense! ¿Y como va el pequeño bebe?- pregunte mientras tocaba el vientre de Nessie

-Pues me está obligando a comer comida humana ¿Pueden creerlo?- dijo Nessie riendo

-Igualito que el padre- dijo Bella-Hay Nessie de verdad esa panza esta más grande de lo normal…

-Yo digo que es porque como Jake se estiro tanto, el bebe va a ser alto también, de todas maneras lleva sangre de licántropo- dijo Bibi sonriendo

-Chicas…Esme les tiene un regalo- dijo Bella sonriendo

-No debiste haberte molestado Esme- dijo Bibi sonriéndole

-No es ninguna molestia, es mi regalo adelantado de bodas…

Saque las cajitas y le di una a Nessie y otra a Bibi…

-¿Qué hay dentro?- pregunto Nessie ansiosa

-Ábranla- dije brincando de la emoción

En cuánto abrieron la caja las chicas saltaron de emoción y se abalanzaron abrazando a Esme mientras empezaban a gritar emocionadas…

-¿Les gusto?- pregunte sonriente

-¿Cómo no nos va a gustar? ¡Nuestra propia casa! ¡Gracias Esme- dijo Bibi con lagrimas en los ojos

-No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco- dijo Nessie llorando de felicidad

-Bueno chicas tienen que descansar mañana será un gran día y no queremos tenerlas con ojeras- dije mientras las lanzaba a la cama

-Alice no es justo, Bibi y yo somos las únicas que vamos a dormir- dijo Nessie riendo

-¡Me importa un comino! ¡A DORMIR!- grite mientras todas salíamos de la habitación y cerrábamos la puerta

De acuerdo, fui a arreglar todo ya los novios tenían su smoking, ya tenía toda la ceremonia arreglada ya tenía todas las invitaciones ¡Todo estaba listo! Bueno ahora si me disculpan me voy con mi Jasper, estos días lo he dejado muy solito…

**

* * *

******

Nessie POV

Estábamos con la luz apagada riendo no podíamos dormir Bibi y yo estábamos demasiado emocionadas ¡Genial! ¡Mi mejor amiga y yo nos casábamos el mismo día! ¡Estaba tan feliz! ¡No lo podía creer!

-Nessie… ¿Crees que venga?- me pregunto Bibi luego de un momento

Yo suspire…cierto en las invitaciones Bibi y yo habíamos invitado a Alec y a Marco a la boda por su ayuda, yo me sentía mal…si Bibi se enterara de la verdad…pero no podía decirle nada, no podía…había dado mi palabra, no podía dejar de pensar en que Marco tenía que ser el que llevara a Bibi al altar, Bibi pensaba que sus padres estaban muertos…pero no sabía la verdad y me dolía no decírselo pero era para que no tuviera que irse con los Vulturis

-No lo sé…no lo creo Bibi, ya ves que está ocupado…ahora él es el nuevo jefe- dije mientras la abrazaba

-Lo sé pero…yo no se…quisiera que viniera- dijo tristemente

-Bueno, no pospongamos tristes, de por sí no puedo controlar mis hormonas- dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas

Bibi se rió y me abrazo más fuerte mientras acariciaba mi vientre riendo, luego dejo de reír y se sentó en la cama mientras se ponía seria y su cara adquiría un color rojo escarlata…

-¿Qué te pasa Bibi?- pregunte riendo

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta…mira yo se que…bueno yo… ¿Cuándo tu lo hiciste con Jake que sentiste?- me pregunto echa un tomate

-Pues…dolor al principio…-dije confundida

-No…eso ya lo se…quiero decir…cuando lo haces, cuando te entregas a la persona amada… ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto mirándome fijamente

-Pues feliz…feliz de que esa persona haya sido tuya y de nadie mas- dije sonriéndole

Pero en eso Bibi se echo a llorar ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, yo la abracé y en ese momento mi papa entro por la puerta junto con mi mama, Bibi seguía llorando descontroladamente y las malditas hormonas vinieron a mí y empecé a llorar con ella…

-Bibi…amor, mi niña no llores…no es tú culpa, Seth por eso no te amara menos al contrario te ama aún mas- dijo mi papa mientras iba a abrazar a Bibi y mi mama me abrazaba a mi explicándome lo que Bibi había malinterpretado con mis palabras

-¡Y- yo…n-no…he siisis- sido solamente de Seth!- grito Bibi mientras lloraba mas- ¡Y por esa estúpida experiencia no se si estaré lista para dar ese paso!

-Cálmate mi vida si estarás lista no te pongas así mañana es tu boda- dijo mi papa mientras abrazaba a Bibi con ternura

-Esta bien hermanito- dijo Bibi mientras besaba su mejilla

-Así quiero ver a mi hermanita preferida que este feliz- dijo besando su frente

-Buenas noches Bibi- dijo mi mama mientras besaba la frente de Bibi

-Princesa- dijo mi papa abrazándome

-Papi- dije envolviéndolo con mis brazos

-Mama- dije mientras se unían al abrazo ella y Bibi

Después de eso Bibi y yo nos quedamos profundamente dormidas, yo no podía creer que mañana iba a ser la señora Black… ¡Estaba tan emocionada! No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando una chillona voz nos despertó…

-¡VAMOS! ¡LEVANTENSE! ¡NOS QUEDAN EXACTAMENTE 4 HORAS PARA ARREGLARLAS!- grito Alice despertándonos

Me jalaron a mi hacia un cuarto donde estaba mi vestido y lo que me iba aponer, Rose me estaba ayudando a vestirme…amaba ese vestido estaba hermoso de verdad, era blanco pero aún así hacia que me viera muy bien a pesar de mi gran estomago, a Bibi Alice se la llevo a otra habitación, yo sabía donde iba a ser la boda, justo en el bosque donde estaba la cascada…justo donde hicimos el día de campo y donde estuve con mi Jake…Rose empezó a pintarme y arreglarme el pelo y yo tenía ganas de llorar de la emoción…

-Aquí está algo usado- dijo mientras me daba unos broches con unas piedras azules-Los uso tu mama en su boda

-Son hermosos- dije sonriendo-Muchas gracias

-Bueno querida tu relájate…ahora vamos con tu peinado- dijo Rose

Empezó a darle fijación a mis rulos mientras me ponía las peinetas en mí pelo, estuvimos ahí arreglándonos, las novias siempre llegaban tarde pero yo no quería llegar tarde…no podía, ya quería ver a mi Jake ¡Ya lo quería ver!

-Lista, te ves hermosa Nessie- dijo tía Rose mientras me abrazaba

-Gracias Rose, estoy muy emocionada ¿Bibi ya está lista?- pregunte dudosa

-Si, está abajo con Carlisle, Edward te está esperando afuera…

Yo nerviosa salí y pude ver que ahí estaba mi papa, se veía guapísimo con su traje negro y me sonreía tiernamente, me ofreció su brazo y yo acepte gustosa mientras me ayudaba a bajar la escalera yo no podía caber de gozo…esto era demasiado hermoso…

-Mi niña…no puedo creer que este momento ha llegado- dijo mi papa besando mi frente cuando bajamos la escalera

-Siempre seré tu niña papa y lo sabes- dije abrazándolo

-Lo se pequeña…- murmuro abrazándome con cuidado

-¿Ya estamos listos?- pregunto la voz de mi abuelo

-Ya- respondimos mi padre y yo a la vez

-¡Te ves preciosa Nessie!- dijo Bibi sonriéndome

-¡Tú también!- dije mientras iba a abrazarla

Nos dieron el ramo de flores y seguidas de nuestros tíos fuimos hacia el bosque caminando hacia la cascada, sonreí recordando todo lo que había pasado para llegar a este momento…todo lo que había pasado con Jake…la primera vez que nos besamos la primera vez que dijo que me amaba…cuando beso mi vientre y me propuso casarme con él…todo era demasiado hermoso….

Llegamos por fin al lugar todos nuestros conocidos estaban ahí y eso me hacia muy feliz, los vampiros y licántropos estaban unidos para la ocasión sin prejuicios ni tratados…empecé a caminar hacia el altar viendo todo lo que Alice había decorado, todos los árboles tenían flores y había pétalos de rosa por la alfombra que estaba pisando, estaba muy nerviosa y me aferraba a la mano de mi papa, ¿Podía hacerlo? ¡Claro que podía! En eso mi mirada se conecto con la de Jake…se le veía serio pero en cuanto me vio sonrió…con esa sonrisa que paralizaba mi corazón "Papa podemos caminar más rápido" pensé mientras el se reía…

-Así estaba de emocionado y nervioso cuando me case con tu madre- susurro sonriente

Pase viendo a todas las personas que quería estaban ahí, vi a todos los lobos y los vampiros sonriéndome, vi a mi suegro sentado en su silla de ruedas a lado de mi Jacob, cuando por fin pude cruzar todo el pasillo mi papa poso mi mano en la de Jacob

-Te estoy entregando mi mayor tesoro Jacob y se que la cuidaras con tu vida…hijo- dijo sonriéndole

-Gracias Edward- murmuro sonriéndole para luego posar su vista en mí y besarme la mejilla mientras emocionado tocaba mi abultado vientre, yo sonreí y lo mire a los ojos mientras sentía como me derretía en ellos, amaba a este hombre lobo con locura…

**

* * *

******

Bibi POV

Había llegado el día, nerviosa vi como Nessie paso hasta situarse a lado de Jake yo sonreí al verla tan feliz, mi papa apretó mi mano mientras besaba mi cabeza y me sonreía…yo vi mi vestido y apreté mas las flores contra mi pecho, empezamos la marcha nupcial y yo empecé a ver los rostros conocidos de todos, empecé a buscar a la persona a la que mas quería ver ahí a demás de mi Seth pero no lo pude encontrar…"No vino" pensé con nostalgia, pude sentir como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas pero al ver la mirada de Edward sonriéndome diciéndome que todo estaba bien y al ver a Carlisle acariciando mi pelo suspire y sonreí, empecé a avanzar mas cuando me encontré con los tristes ojos de Nahuel…tragué en seco y le sonreí tiernamente, el me miró y sonrió pero sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa se ocultaba una mueca de tristeza…

Pero entonces lo vi y todo cambio…olvide a Nahuel, olvide a Marco, olvide a todos, solo existíamos Seth y yo…ahí con su traje de novio se veía guapísimo y no paraba de sonreír, cuando su mirada se cruzo con la mía su sonrisa se ensancho mas y me guiño un ojo yo me reí y baje la vista sonrojada, luego Carlisle y yo paramos de caminar y yo levante mi mano para agarrar la de Seth que ya estaba extendida…

-Te voy a extrañar mucho hija…- dijo Carlisle con voz rota mientras besaba mi frente-Mi niñita…

-Yo también te voy a extrañar papa- susurre con lágrimas en los ojos –Te amo…

-Yo mas bebe- dijo acariciando mi mejilla

Voltee cuando sentí que Carlisle se alejo y vi a mi Seth sonriente y mis miedos se dispersaron… ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonta? ¿Preocuparme por eso y haberle dicho primero a Seth que no solo por sentir miedo? Ahora que lo veía ahí mirándome con una emoción que nunca antes había visto en sus ojos café verdoso hacia que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora….

De la mano fuimos a hincarnos a lado de Jake y Nessie mientras el reverendo decía la oración y la misa empezaba….no supe porque pero todo paso rápido, estaba como entrante mirando detenidamente los ojos de Seth cuando escuche a Jacob y a Nessie Hablar…

- Tu Renesme Carlie Cullen aceptas a Jacob William Black como tú legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe…

-Si acepto- dijo Nessie mientras sonreía llorando

-Si acepto- dijo Jake antes de que el padre pudiera preguntarle mientras acunaba el rostro de Nessie en sus manos y la besaba

-Ahora…tu Seth Clearwater aceptas a Bibiana Cullen Masen como tú legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe…

-Si acepto- dijo mientras pegaba su frente con la mía

-Y tu Bibiana Cullen Masen aceptas a Seth Clearwater para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe…

-Acepto- dije mientras sentía resbalar las lagrimas por mis mejillas

-Que lo que Dios ha unido no lo separe nadie nunca- dijo el reverendo, habíamos cambiado lo de el hombre no lo separe porque no podíamos arriesgar habiendo vampiros y lobos de por medio -Ahora declaro a estas dos parejas marido y mujer

Todos lanzaron gritos de júbilo mientras Jake y Nessie se besaban…

-Te amo señora Clearwater- susurró mi guapo esposo

-También te amo- dije sonriéndole

Y nos besamos así demostrándonos todo nuestro amor….

**

* * *

******

Leah POV

Las lagrimas no se pudieron quedar quietas y empezaron a resbalar por mis mejillas descontroladamente…lo había perdido…era el segundo hombre que perdía…no lo podía creer

-¿Por qué algunas bodas hacen que te sientas como chinche?- me pregunte

-Dímelo a mí…- dijo una voz a lado de mí

-¿Por qué te sientes así?- le pregunte mientras miraba como Jacob cargaba a Nessie y se empezaban a reír

-Por Bibi… ¿La conoces?- pregunto mirando pero a la dirección donde estaba mi hermano besando a su esposa

-Si…es mi cuñada- dije mientras sonreía al ver a mi hermano tan feliz

-¿Tu porque estás triste?- pregunto

-Jacob…- dije y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-Vaya…bueno hay que apoyarnos el uno al otro, por cierto me llamo Nahuel- dijo mirándome

-Leah- respondí mientras volteaba a verlo

En cuanto nuestros ojos se conectaron todo tuvo significado para mi…nunca había amado ni a Sam ni a Jacob de la manera en que ahora estaba segura amaba a Nahuel…Nahuel vi una hermosa sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro mientras agarraba mis manos y las besaba con fervor y adoración…

-¿Por qué siento que te amo?- pregunto sonriente

-Por la imprimación…yo también siento que te amo- susurre sonrojada

-¡Bendita Imprimación!- dijo riendo antes de acercarme más a él y besarme como nadie antes lo había hecho…

**

* * *

******

Jacob POV

No lo podía creer…en tan solo unos cuantos minutos era el hombre mas feliz del mundo…¿Cómo es posible que todo esto haya pasado? ¡Parece que fue ayer cuando Nessie se montaba en mi espalda y corríamos por el bosque! ¡Y ahora ya era la señora Black, la tenía aquí sonriéndome! ¡Diciéndome que me amaba!

-Jake te amo mas que a nada en el mundo…no puedo creer que estemos casados- dijo mi bella esposa

-Créalo señora Black…he tenido el privilegio de hacerla mi esposa- dije mientras la cargaba y le daba vueltas

-¿Qué va a pasar con Leah?- pregunto Nessie mirándome interrogante

Le iba a contestar pero voltee hacia donde Leah estaba y vi como se besaba con Nahuel…Imprimación pensé sonriente, está bien amaba la imprimación ¿Ya lo había dicho? ¡AMABA LA IMPRIMACIÓN!

-Ya me ha superado- dije riendo

Nessie volteo y rió conmigo mientras me agarraba del pelo y me besaba, todos fueron a felicitarnos, llegaron Edward, Bells, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, mi papa, Sue, Leah, Nahuel yo los abrazaba a todos sin soltar la mano de mi esposa, fuimos hacia Seth y Bibi y corrimos las dos parejas a abrazarnos riendo mientras no podíamos creer que estábamos ya casados…este era el mejor día de mi vida…

De repente escuche el grito de Bibi y Nessie, Seth y yo volteamos asustados mientras toda la familia Cullen nos rodeaba y Edward llegaba corriendo hacia donde estaba mi esposa…

-Jacob…Renesme acaba de romper la fuente- dijo Edward serio

Yo me quede mudo y estático…iba a nacer mi hijo ¡MI HIJO IBA A NACER! Fui corriendo hacia mi esposa y la tome en brazos mientras echaba a correr con Bibi, Seth y toda la familia a nuestras espaldas….de acuerdo éramos todo un caso ¡Ni siquiera podíamos tener una boda normal! Estaba muy asustado y veía como mi hermosa esposa (nunca me iba a cansar de decirlo) empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente, corrí hasta por fin llegar a la casa de los Cullen, todos entramos y Carlisle junto con Edward llevaron a Nessie a otro lugar para examinarla ahora solo faltaba esperar…

**(Narrador on)**

La familia Cullen estaba absorta en sus pensamientos por lo ocurrido con Nessie así que ninguno ni siquiera Edward, notaron la presencia de cierta figura que estaba escondido en los árboles…viendo a su hermosa hija de la mano de su ahora ya esposo mientras corría junto con la familia hasta la casa Cullen, Marco Vulturi sonreía, sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto, sabiendo que había salvado a su hija…sacó la invitación de su bolsillo y la beso con fervor mientras le daba una última mirada a su hija y desaparecía entre las sombras…

**(Narrador off) **

* * *

**Chicas creo que voy a tener que hacer esto por ahora porque no me dejan subir los capítulos ¬¬ bueno quiero ahora si muchos reviews!!!!! vamos en 178!!! casi 200!!! ahhhhh soy feliz!!!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Jenn**


	37. Amandonos

**Jennifer: Chicas aviso...hay lemmon y también una parte triste...sniff pero bueno hago esto porque les tengo una noticia de que...**

**Nessie:¿Se puede saber porque habías tardado tanto en subir un capítulo?**

**Jennfier: Hey que te pasa ¿Porque te metes a mi platíca?**

**Nessie: ¡Pues porque me dejaste en pleno labor de parto por días! ¡No creas que es muy bonito! ¡El pobre de Jacob casi muere de los nervios!**

**Jennifer: ¡Bah! ¡No es para tanto Jake es muyyy fuerte! ¿No has visto sus musculos? al igual que los de Seth...**

**(Entra Bibi en escena)**

**Bibi:¡Hey! ¡Deja de hablar de esa forma tan lujuriosa de nuestros maridos!**

**Jennifer: ¡Tú callate! ¡Yo te invente y así mismo te puedo quitar de la historia!**

**Bibi: ¡No!" ¡Porque les caigo bien a las personas que leen esto! ¿No es verdad?-(carita de gato de Shrek)**

**Jennifer:¡Bueno dejan que diga mi noticia o no! ¬¬**

**Bibi: No...nunca nos dejas hablar con las que leen la historia ¡Queremos agradecerles!**

**Jennifer:¡Agradeceran en el epilogo! ¡Porque falta el epilogo y se acaba por fin la historia!**

**Nessie y Bibi:¿No haras otra historia?**

**Jennifer:¡Claro que si! ¡Pero estoy trabajando en eso y en mis demás historias! ¡Ahora dejen que las pobre lean ya la historia o hago que se queden mudas o peor aún calvas!**

**(Mirada asesina por parte de las dos)**

**Jajajajaj bueno chicas como les digo aquí esta el penúltimo capítulo!! es el epilogo y ya!! ¡DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

**Amandonos**

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar esperando?- grite angustiado mientras caminaba de lado a lado afuera del estudio de Carlisle

-Tranquilo Jacob no pasara nada- dijo Edward tranquilamente

-¡Tú no estabas así de tranquilo con el parto de Bella!- grite mientras apretaba los puños

-No, porque el embarazo de Bella es de alto riesgo porque ella era humana, pero Nessie no lo es además de que eres un lobo y no un vampiro- respondió mi suegro sin alterarse

-Perdón Edward tienes razón- dije más tranquilo

-Ella va a estar bien Jake, es fuerte- dijo Bibi mientras me abrazaba

-Vaya manera de terminar la ceremonia- dijo Emmet riendo

-¡CALLATE EMMET!- rugimos todos

-Por favor Jacob cálmate, me abruman todas las emociones- dijo Jasper mientras se sentaba

Estábamos todos sentados en es sillón sin decir una palabra, Nessie aún no había entrado en labor de parto y todos estábamos muy ansioso, Seth estaba abrazando a Bibi que tenía su mano agarrada, de repente en todo el silencio escuchamos un grito….

-¡AH! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!- grito el pequeño duende mientras brincaba por toda la habitación

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Ali…-intento decir Edward pero después de eso fue hacia Bella y Alice mientras las abrazaba a las dos…

-¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?- pregunte indignado

-Falta muy poco para que nazca el bebe- dijo Bella sonriendo

-¿Cuánto es poco?- pregunte nervioso mientras me acercaba a Alice y la tomaba por los hombros-¿Segundos? ¿Minutos ¿Horas? ¡Rayos Alice contéstame!

-¡Cálmate Jacob Black y quita tus manos de mi esposa! – grito Jasper

-Tranquilos los dos…ya verás Jake falta poco- dijo Bella sonriendo

En eso salio Carlisle sonriendo mientras me invitaba a pasar, yo nervioso pase a la habitación y ahí vi a mi hermosa esposa su frente estaba sudorosa pero estaba sonriéndome yo me acerque más rápido a ella y acaricie su pelo…

-Son…son dos Jake- dijo riendo-Tenemos dos hijos varones

-¿Cómo? ¿Dos bebes?- pregunte emocionado-Nessie mi amor, gracias ¡Muchas gracias!

-No…gracias a ti Jake- dijo ella sonriéndome

-¡Ustedes ya sabían de esto verdad!- grite viendo a Alice Bella y Edward

-Si…pero no queríamos arruinar la sorpresa…- dijo Alice riendo

Yo les sonreí y bese con fervor y adoración a mi esposa, luego fui hacia donde estaban mis pequeños…uno tenía el pelo cobrizo de su madre y el color de mis ojos y el otro tenía mi color de pelo y unos ojos color verde esmeralda ¿Verde esmeralda? ¿Quién de mi familia tiene los ojos verde esmeralda?

-Yo…cuando era humano- dijo la voz de mi suegro desde la puerta

-Por eso he decidido llamarlo a él Edward…y a este pequeño Jacob como su guapo papa- dijo mi esposa sonriente

-Me encantan los nombres- dije riendo-Pero vamos a ir por la niña y vas a ver que va a tener tus hermosos ojos

-Está bien- dijo mientras me besaba

-¿Podemos pasar?- pregunto Bibi desde la puerta

-Claro…vengan- dijimos Nessie y yo

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Soy tía!- dijo Bibi mientras iba a ver a los bebes

-Están hermosos Jake- dijo Seth mientras sonreía

-Lo sé…y son mis hijos- dije sonriendo mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por la felicidad del momento

-Me pregunto como serán los nuestros-dijo Seth abrazando a Bibi por la espalda-Ojala y saquen tus ojos

Bibi se rió y beso a Seth mientras iba a abrazar a Nessie, yo mire a mis pequeños los cuales estaban empezando a dormirse….yo no lo podía creer… ¡Era papa! ¡ERA PAPA!

-Bueno yo…los llevare a nuestra casa, muchas gracias Esme de verdad- dije sinceramente

-¿Podemos cargar a nuestros nietos Jake?- pregunto Bells mientras entraba

-Claro que si Bells…adelante- dije sonriéndole

Bella se acercó a donde estaban mis hijos y cargo a Edward mientras que mi suegrito (jejej XD) cargo a Jacob, los empezaron a arrullar y sonrieron…

-Veo que no te desagrada ya tanto la idea de que les demos mas nietos ¿O sí?- dije entono burlón

-Espera y veras Jacob Black cuando tu pequeña tenga esa edad y tu yerno te diga eso veras como me sentía yo- dijo Edward mientras se reía ante mi expresión de ira

¡Nadie iba a tocar a mi hija! ¡NADIE! ¡Aunque aún no la concibiéramos estaban ya advertidos los futuros pretendientes! ¡Nadie tocaría a mi hija sin estar arrepentido!

-Bien ahora si sabes como me sentí yo- dijo Edward mientras besaba la frente de mi hijo

-Sip…creo que en eso no te criticare mas- dije mientras suspiraba –Bueno nos ayudarían a llevarlos a la casa…es que yo cargare a Ness

-¡Nosotros los podemos llevar!- dijo Bibi sonriente-Vamos camino a casa también

-Está bien, bueno supongo que nos vemos mañana…-dije sonriente

-Claro que si Jake- dijo Bells besando a su hija a sus nietos y a mí

-Cuídalos mucho- dijo Edward sonriéndome

-Claro suegrín- dije riendo

-Mira yernin ni se te ocurra llamarme así- dijo Edward serio

-Bien bien…está bien…pero no creas que no recuerdo tu despedida cuando pensamos que los Vulturis nos matarían y que me dieron a Nessie…"Adiós Jacob, hermano, amigo hijo mío"-cite mientras reía estruendosamente junto con Emmet

-¿Quieres que diga lo que estabas pensando en ese momento?- pregunto desafiante

-Seth, Bibi vamos caminen más rápido…no querrán escuchar eso se los aseguro parecía un mariposón sentimental….

Todos se echaron a reír ante mi comentario y salimos, yo con mi esposa en brazos y Seth y Bibi de las manos con uno de mis hijos en cada brazo…llegamos por fin a la cabaña y ahí pase y deje a mi esposa en nuestra habitación mientras que Seth y Bibi dejaban a los pequeños en la cuna

-Nos vamos- dijo Seth mientras me daba un abrazo

-Espero que sigan nuestro ejemplo- dije riendo mientras lo abrazaba de vuelta

-Tenlo por hecho- dijo Seth

-Adiós Jake…mañana nos pasan a saludar- dijo Bibi mientras me abrazaba

-Tranquila Bibi…tú tomate tu tiempo, te quiero como a la hermana pequeña que nunca tuve- susurre mientras le daba un beso en su frente

-Yo también te quiero de esa manera Jake…iuggg ¡Qué asco!- dijo mientras se echaba a reír

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte confundido

-¡Me di mi primer beso con mi guapo hermano mayor! ¡Jake eres un cerdo!- dijo mientras ella y Seth se echaban a reír

-¡Hey! ¡Por si no lo recuerdas fue Nessie la que me obligo!- dije ofendido-Olvidemos que eso paso

-El primer beso nunca se olvida Jaky- dijo mientras alborotaba mi cabello-Es broma…si mejor olvidémoslo hermanito

-¡Cuida a mi hermana Seth o si no haré uso de mi poder de hermano mayor y pateare tu trasero!- dije sonriendo

-¡No digas eso enfrente de Emmet porque él también me lo advirtió!- dijo Seth riendo-Nos vamos ve con tus hijos y tu esposa Jake

-Nos vemos mañana- dije sonriente

Subí rápidamente a mi alcoba y ahí vi a mi hermosa esposa que estaba dormida…me acerque a ella hasta quedarme en boxers y la cobije abrazándola…

-Mi ángel…mi Renesme Black- susurre besando su cabeza y así dormí en brazos de mi ángel

**

* * *

**

Bibi POV

Seth y yo fuimos caminando a la casa de la mano…yo estaba muy nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar a continuación pero tenía que hacerlo…tenía que sincerarme con él ¡Era mi marido! ¡Pero sobre todo me amaba y yo a él!

_Inicia Flash Back_

_-Hija…quiero pedirte un favor- dijo Carlisle mientras me abrazaba_

_-¿Qué pasa papa?- pregunte confundida_

_-Se que nada mas a mí y a Edward nos has contado como paso…tú sabes lo de los Vulturis pero creo que le tendrías que contar a Seth…contarle sobre lo que paso para los dos sincerarse, tu madre y yo lo hicimos en nuestra luna de miel antes de hacer el amor y nos sirvió mucho- dijo acariciando mi pelo_

_-No quiero recordarlo…siento que volvería a vivirlo- dije asustada_

_-¿No le tienes confianza a Seth? – pregunto confundido_

_-No…no es eso, claro que le tengo confianza- dije rápidamente_

_-Entonces cuéntese sus vidas, se la pueden pasar horas hablando para que así se entiendan y estén listos para dar el siguiente paso_

_-Tienes razón papa, lo voy a hacer- dije sonriéndole_

_Fin de Flash Back _

Entramos a nuestra casa, estaba hermosa mi mama se había lucido, era grande y espaciosa y estaba muy decorada por cosas que a mi y a Seth nos encantaron, los jarrones, muebles y sillones…todo…

-Seth, vamos a la habitación quiero…hablar contigo- dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano

-La sigo señora Clearwater- dijo haciendo que sonriera

Llegamos a la cama y después de cambiarnos nos acostamos yo me acurruque en su pecho mientras el acariciaba mi pelo y mi espalda suavemente…

-¿De que querías que habláramos amor?

-De…tuve una plática con mi papa y él creyó que era buena idea que habláramos sobre las cosas que nos dolieran para...tú sabes para conocer todo sobre cada uno

-¿Crees que es una buena idea? No quiero que recuerdes cosas que no quieres- dijo abrazándome

-Seth yo te amo y…quiero hacerlo, quiero que compartamos todo, talvez si te cuento todo esté lista mas pronto- dije sonrojada

-Está bien amor- dijo besando mi frente

-Bien…sabes que mis padres murieron y como los Cullen me encontraron…- dije recordando cuando se lo había comentado-Te voy a contar un momento muy doloroso Seth…solamente se lo había contado bien a Carlisle y Edward los demás solo supieron lo que paso…

_Inicia Flash Back_

_-Tu habitación es está- dijo Aro llevándome a una alcoba-Duerme bien…ah y un consejo de amigos cierra la puerta con seguro_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundida_

_-Hazlo- dijo mientras se iba_

_Yo confundida entre a la habitación mientras como me había dicho Aro la cerraba con seguro pero… ¿Y si era una trampa? ¿Por qué me había pedido cerrarla con seguro? ¿Me iba a hacer algo malo y era para que no pudiera escapar? Corrí rápidamente y quite el seguro de mi puerta mientras me ponía mi pijama…estaba pensando en mi familia…en como tocaba el piano con Edward, como jugaba béisbol con ellos como Edward, Emmet y Jasper se turnaban para cargarme en su espalda y correr por el bosque, en como Rose y Alice me peinaban y veían películas y hacían pijamadas conmigo… en como dormía con mi hermano Edward para que no estuviera solo…_

_**Recuerdos**_

_**-¿Eddie?- pregunte riendo**_

_**-¿Qué pasa bebe?- dijo haciéndome enfadar**_

_**-No soy una bebe- dije indignada**_

_**-No soy Eddie- dijo picándome las costillas y haciéndome reír **_

_**-Para mi siempre lo serás…por cierto ¿Cuándo planeas estar con alguien como Em con Rose y Alice con Jasper y papa y mama?- pregunte acurrucándome en su pecho **_

_**-No lo se linda…creo que nunca…pero contigo me basta, tú nunca te alejaras de mi ¿verdad?- pregunto haciendo un puchero**_

_**-¡Claro que no Edward! ¡Siempre estaré contigo hasta que estes enamorado y me abandones!- dije riendo **_

_**-Nunca te abandonare, y si mi pareja me lo pide la mandare muy lejos- dijo abrazándome-Primero está mi hermanita**_

_**-Tú sabes que haré lo mismo, pero aún así la que gane tu corazón es porque se lo va a merecer Edward yo lo sé eres demasiado bueno y un día encontraras a tú pareja ideal**_

_**-Eso ahora no me preocupa linda, duérmete ya- dijo besando mi cabeza**_

_**-Te amo hermano- dije bostezando**_

_**-Yo también hermanita, yo también-susurró en mi oído**_

_**Fin de Recuerdos**_

_Sentía como las lágrimas se empezaban a derramar por mis mejillas, en eso escuche un leve golpeteo…_

_-¿Quién es?- pregunte nerviosa_

_-Somos nosotros Bibi, Cayo, Félix y Demetri- dijeron unas voces detrás de la puerta_

_-Pasen ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la muy tonta e inocente de mí_

_-Nada que no te vaya a gustar…- dijeron los tres y pasaron_

_Yo me hice hasta atrás al ver que solamente venían en boxers ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Por qué demonios venían de esa manera?_

_-¿De qué están hablando? ¿Por qué me miran de esa manera? – dije mientras ellos se acercaban más a mí_

_-¡No me toques Cayo!- grite golpeándolo- ¡DEJA DE QUITARME EL VESTIDO! ¡NO DEJENME! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Rasgaron mi vestido dejándome en ropa interior yo corrí como loca intentando irme ahora recordaba la advertencia de Aro ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida? Corrí hacia el baño pero Félix estuvo ahí en un segundo me arranco el sostén mientras que Demetri destrozaba mis calzones…_

_-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO!- grite llorando mientras me tapaba y quitaba las manos que me estaban tocando_

_-Tranquila hermosa…lo único que dejaremos vírgenes serán tus labios- susurró el imbécil de Cayo en mi oreja _

_Me lanzó a la cama mientras lamía mi cuello y tocaba mis pechos yo lloraba descontroladamente, en eso así sin mas entro en mi yo grite, había dolido mucho pero mi grito hizo que ellos rieran mas…pero luego olieron mi sangre…y los ojos de ellos se pusieron negros…_

_-Es mi turno- dijo Félix y también entro en mi me estaban lastimando estaban haciendo que sangrara por todos lados luego fue Demetri él fue mas cuidadoso se podría decir…_

_-No te quiero lastimar- susurró en mi oído_

_-¿Entonces porque me haces esto?-pregunte mirándolo con odio_

_Ante esto él salio de mi se paro y se fue dejándome ahí junto con Félix y Cayo_

_-Di que te gusta- dijo mientras entraba y salí de mí_

_-¡NO! ¡NO ME GUSTA! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡MALDITOS CERDOS! ¡LOS ODIO!- grite mientras lo golpeaba con las fuerzas que me quedaban_

_Fin de Flash Back_

-Me abofetearon y golpearon hasta dejarme medio muerta cuando estuvieron a punto de volver a violarme, Demetri entro junto con Marco el cuál antes de poder golpearlos fue hacia mi y me puso una manta mientras curaba mis heridas, yo estaba en el suelo hecha un ovillo en posición fetal mientras agarraba con fuerza mis piernas y sollozaba…después escape de ahí…- dije mientras sollozos se escapaban de mi garganta y Seth me abrazaba con mas fuerza controlando sus temblores-No aguantaba ni siquiera el roce de alguien…cuando fui con Nessie ahí me dio miedo que le hicieran lo mismo pero ahí estaba Alec cuidándola, cuando Cayo lo intento de nuevo yo no me deje lo golpee pero…pero…

_Inicia otro Flash Back_

_-¡Por fin te deja sola ese maldito de Marco!- dijo alguien entrando por la ventana_

_-Aléjate ¿Qué quieres?- rugí _

_-Venimos a darte la bienvenida de nuevo- dijo la voz de Félix_

_-Déjenme en paz- dije mientras les gruñía_

_-¡SUELTENME! ¡DEJENME POR FAVOR! ¡MARCO!-grite viendo que no podía con ellos_

_Fin de Flash Back_

-Los golpee pero ellos eran dos y eran mas fuertes… - dije llorando

-Bibi…pero ahí estaba Demetri yo lo vi- dijo mi Seth conteniendo su ira

-Él llegó pero…para salvarme o al menos eso intento luego llegaron tú, Alec y Marco…cuando estaba ahí y sentí tú roce me asuste creí que eran ellos estaban en shock pero cuando dijiste mi nombre y voltee te vi…mi ángel guardián- susurré mientras acariciaba su cara

-Yo…yo no debí dejarte ir Bibi…te puse en peligro al no protegerte- dijo Seth mientras temblaba de nuevo

-Seth…mírame-dije tomándolo del mentón-Todo eso ya paso y sabes algo contártelo me ha ayudado mucho…creo que yo…creo que pronto estaré lista

-Eso es lo único que me consuela- dijo besándome-Yo…cuando mi padre murió sentí lo mismo...por eso creo que Jake y Edward son tan apegados a mi los veo como a mis padres cada uno tiene una parte de mi padre…

Seguimos hablando de nuestros sueños y metas y yo cada momento me enamoraba más de mi esposo…

-Cuando Jake me dijo sobre lo que Nahuel sentía por ti… yo me puse inmensamente celoso- dijo riendo

-Pues yo cuando salíamos y todas te miraban me ponía celosa- dije riendo-Eres muy apetecible

-Sabes que yo te amo verdad- susurró besando mi pelo

-Seth…estoy lista- dije segura mientras me sentaba en la cama y lo miraba fijamente

-¿Lista para que?- pregunto confundido

-Para ser tuya- dije sonrojada

-Pero Bibi ya eres mía- dijo riendo-No necesitamos un acto carnal para pertenecernos

-Quiero…quiero hacerlo Seth…creo que después de contarte todo y de ver a los hijos de Nessie y Jake hicieron que me sintiera mas segura

-¿Estás segura? No quiero presionarte- dijo acercándose a mí

-No me presionas Seth te amo por eso quiero entregarme a ti...-dije mientras lo besaba

Seth sonrió y empezó a besarme mientras lentamente empezaba a desnudarme, él traía solamente sus pantalones de pijama y su pecho desnudo yo acaricie su espalda mientras sonreía sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido una pasión y deseo por alguien…Seth quito mi pantalón y mi blusa mientras yo con manos inexpertas quitaba sus pantalones…cuando Seth me tocaba me sentía bien, me sentía amada y cuidada…

Quito con cuidado mi sostén y yo me sonroje mientras me apretaba contra su pecho tapándome Seth se rió y beso mi cuello haciendo que me relajara y quedara a su merced, Seth me sonrió tímidamente y empezó a besar mi cuello mientras acariciaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, quedamos desnudos explorándonos y amándonos como nunca pensé poder hacerlo con alguien, pero ahí estaba mi Seth, delicadamente entro en mi y empezó a moverse, la sensación era maravillosa yo sonreí mientras lágrimas de felicidad se escapaban por mis mejillas, esto era entregarse por amor y amarse, empezamos a gemir y Seth me decía palabras de amor, de pronto sentí que estaba ya muy cerca me aferre a la espalda de Seth y me vine junto con él…Seth salio de mi y me abrazó con fuerza

-Te amo- dijo besándome

-Yo también- dije mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho

Estaba exhausta, entonces lo comprendí todo ¡Nessie tenía razón! Te sientes increíblemente bien cuando te entregas a la persona que amas…yo estaba segura de que ya no iba a tener miedo y no se porque pero inconcientemente puse una mano en mi estomago porque sentía que talvez muy pronto ahí estaría un fruto del gran amor que nos teníamos Seth y yo…

**

* * *

**

Nessie POV

No lo podía creer después de unos cuantos días y horas tenía ahora a mis hermosos hijos…dos hermosos hijos que eran lo más hermoso que mi vida podía tener aparte de Jake…

Me sentía feliz podía entender a mi madre…ser mama es lo mas hermoso de todo el mundo no podía creer lo cerca que había estado de poner en riesgo la vida de mi bebe pero pudimos superar todo…Jake y yo nos amamos demasiado como para no hacer nada al respecto….lo amo con todo mi ser con todo mi corazón y se que estaremos juntos por siempre…y aparte con mis hermosos hijos…no podía esperar a que dijeran su primera palabra…a que caminaran, a que aprendieran a nadar, leer, dibujar…estaba pensando en todo eso cuando sentí a Jake acostado a lado de mí lo abracé y hundí mi rostro en su pecho inhalando su aroma, él me sonrió besando mi nariz mientras yo dormía placidamente en los brazos del amor de mi existencia…

Desperté por un ruido y vi a mi marido en boxers mientras cargaba a nuestros hijos, me acerque sigilosamente al ver que estaba viendo la ventana…

-Y ven por aya…cuando sean más grandes los llevare a saltar del acantilado…ah y ahí treparemos por los árboles, luego si su mama nos deja iremos a montar en moto, claro que ustedes tendrán que usar casco y toda la protección necesaria porque su abuelita Bells una vez se cayo y se golpeo muy feo en la cabeza tan fuerte que me llamo hermoso ¿Pueden creerlo? Desde ese incidente dudo que este bien de la cabeza…

Yo ante ese comentario me empecé a atacar de risa y fui a abrazarlos mientras besaba su cuello…

-No le parece señor Black que sus hijos están todavía muy pequeños para estar pensando en hacer todo eso…- le dije dulcemente

-De igual manera solamente quiero prepararlos- dijo besándome

Fuimos a dejar a nuestros hijos en su cuna, no podía creer lo hermosos que eran…todo en ellos era perfecto, me sentía completa y feliz como nunca antes…

-No puedo creer todo lo que pasamos para llegar hasta aquí- susurre recordando

-Pero valió la pena- dijo mi marido besando mi cuello

-¿Qué hace señor Black? ¡Su esposa acaba de parir!- dije riendo

-Mmm…pues no lo parece- dijo mientras acariciaba mi entrepierna

-Jake…para o no poder contenerme- dije mientras respiraba forzosamente

-¿No le apetecería buscar a la niña?-pregunto sensualmente

Yo voltee y me lancé contra él besándolo mientras que los dos caíamos al piso de madera…

-Tomare eso como un sí- dijo Jake riendo

Reí con él mientras lo besaba con fervor y adoración, amaba tanto a mi Jake…no podía creer que era posible tanta felicidad…empezó a quitarme la pijama de seda mientras yo podía sentir su erección en mi entrepierna me reí y Jake gruño levemente mientras me cargaba hacia la cama…

-Alto no hay que hacerlo frente a los niños no queremos traumarlos- dije riendo

-Lo superarían pero usted manda aquí- dijo cargándome y llevándome al cuarto de a lado

Al llegar me puso en la cama y empezó a besarme de nuevo mientras nos quitábamos la ropa interior…yo sentía un inmenso deseo en este momento y quería sentirlo dentro de mi ya pero el maldito de Jacob estaba haciéndolo muy difícil…

-Deja de jugar Jake- dije jadeando

-Mmmm….no lo creo me gusta verte así- dijo besando mis senos

Bien a este juego podíamos jugar dos, bese su cuello mientras acariciaba su espalda y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja Jake gimió y gruño levemente para luego entrar en mi moviéndose rápidamente mientras me susurraba palabras de amor al oído…

-Jake- gemí mientras levantaba mis caderas para que el movimiento fuera mas intenso

Jake empezó a embestir mas fuerte y me vine en un gran orgasmo al mismo tiempo que él…nos quedamos abrazados y reímos…estábamos locamente enamorados, en eso escuchamos un llanto, nos paramos rápidamente mientras nos vestíamos e íbamos a ver que pasaba, los revise y pude ver que mis bebes solamente tenían hambre, sonreí y puse a uno en cada brazo mientras los amamantaba sonreí y vi a Jacob mirándome fascinado mientras me sonreía…

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte sonriente

-Verte amamantar a nuestros hijos es la cosa mas hermosa…no puedo creer que estos dos hermosos bebes fueron fruto de nuestro amor…es muy hermoso para ser verdad- dijo mientras una lágrima de felicidad se escapaba por su mejilla

Termine de amamantar a los bebes y los cobije mientras les daba un beso y pude ver como Edward y Jacob cerraban sus ojitos tanto café oscuro como verdes esmeraldas…

Sentí las manos de mi esposo en mi cintura y como su cabeza se apoyaba en mi hombro, sonreí y voltee a verlo…

-Te amo Renesme con o sin imprimación de por medio- dijo mientras acariciaba mi frente

-También te amo Jacob- dije mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba-Con o sin imprimación de por medio

* * *

**BUAAA!! Estoy vilmente llorando como extrañare está historia!!!**

**Bueno amigas!!! (y amigos si hay) ¡Apliquense jejejejej quiero que lleguemos a 200 reviews para que suba el capitulo final!**

**porfas no les cuesta nada....si?? si??? **

**Bibi y Nessie :Deja de rogar...!!!**

**Jennifer: Callensé ¬¬ se aprovechan de mi por ser mas ¬¬**

**jejejej estoi loca XD**

**xoxoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	38. EpilogoXD

**Jennifer: Bueno chicas...muchisimas gracias por su apoyo en esta historia...dejenme decirles que en este momento estoy llorando literalmente....**

**Todos los vampiros y licantropos: No eres la única....**

**Jennifer: Pero bueno toda historia tiene su final y este es el final de Eclipse de luna...muchisimas gracias a todos por su apoyo incondicional de verdad no saben cuanto se los agradezco!!! en especial a:**

**nessie black 10 (Francis) de verdad que encontre en ti una increíble amiga y espero que sigas con tu hermosa historia si no la han visto leenla se llama "Mi pobre niña rica"**

**Tini Black,wi XD,alex black cullen,ryuka-chan,Chilli Black,patri,Kilia,megumisakura,Mè,LiahDragga,danny ardila,aurO.. :),MeLi LaUtNeR,LiiQanLu,RiniAndHelio,PaloL,anvampi16,Macarena Lovegood,Aniitaa Cs y de los que faltan perdonen no recuerdo todos jejeje XD**

**Pasen también por las historias de los que ven aquí porque las que he leído me han encantado XD!!!**

**Jake: Chicas yo se que me aman...como ya ven ha llegado el final de la historia de Jennifer y me ha encantado sobre todo los lemmons....jejejje yo las amo con todo mi corazón al igual que Nessie y quiero que sepan que siempre ocuparan un lugar aquí dentro d este lobo sexy....jejejje eso me recuerda a la vez que este Seth...**

**Jennifer: ¬¬ Jacob ¿Podrías ir al grano? para eso te deje hablar...  
**

**Jacob: bien....lo siento pero em emociono ¡Muchas gracias por seguirnos!**

**Seth: ¡Las amamos! **

**Nessie: ¡gracias por seguirnos en nuestra loca vida gracias a Jenn!**

**Bibi: ¡Y gracias por aceptarme como un nuevo miembro de la familia de vampiros y licantropos!**

**Jennifer: ¡Pero no me despido! ¡estoy haciendo un Jake y Nessie llamado Corazón Salvaje! ojala y les guste XD**

**Bueno aquí sin mas esta el...esta el...¡BUAAA! ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! ¡DIGANLO USTEDES!**

**Jake, Nessie, Bibi y Seth: ¡AQUI ESTA EL FINAL DE ECPLISE DE LUNA! ¡Ojala y lo disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

Epilogo

-¡Vamos papa, mama! ¡Se nos hace tarde para ir con los tíos Jake y Nessie!- dijo mi pequeña de cabellos azabache y ojos caoba como los de su madre

-Marie cálmate, que no ves que mama esta guardando las cosas de tu hermanito- dije mientras bajaba a la altura de mi pequeña

-Pero…no es justo yo ya me quiero ir- dijo haciendo un puchero-Todos, hasta mis abuelitos estarán ahí…

-Lo sé mi amor pero falta que vengan tus dos hermanos- repuse cargándola

Habían pasado ya años desde la vez que hice a Bibiana mi esposa y estaba loco de felicidad, ahora teníamos tres niños, unos cuates una niña y un niño de 6 años y un hermoso niño de 2 años y Bibi estaba embarazada de 7 meses, ellos y mi esposa eran la mayor bendición que me habían dado, no podía creer los momentos tan hermosos que habíamos pasado…todavía puedo recordar cuando Bibi me dijo por primera vez que estaba embarazada…

_Inicia Flash Back_

_-¡No hay mucho estacionamiento!- dije mientras buscaba un lugar donde estacionarme_

_-Seth estaciónate ahí…- dijo mi esposa_

_-¿Ahí? ¡Pero amor ese lugar es solo para embarazadas!- dije mientras negaba con la cabeza_

_Mi esposa me sonrió y yo pude ver ese brillo característico de toda mujer que espera un hijo, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la emoción que embargaba mi ser…_

_-¿Es en serio?- pregunte sonriendo_

_-¡Si! ¡Seth estoy embarazada!- dijo mientras me abrazaba_

_-¡Mi amor! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡TE AMO!_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Y después de eso nos habíamos enterado que íbamos a tener cuates, me puse muy feliz y Jake y Nessie también diciendo que por fin Edward y Jacob iban a tener con quien jugar…

-¿Ya nos vamos amor?- pregunto mi bella esposa mientras traía en brazos a su nuestro pequeño niño

-Si amor, vamos ¡Marie! ¡Harry! ¡Suban ya a la camioneta!- dije mientras cargaba las cosas para subirlas a la cajuela

-Otro día de campo en la misma cascada- dijo mi esposa mientras suspiraba

-Lo sé, no puedo creer esa cascada nos trae muy lindos recuerdos- dije mientras tomaba su mano

-¿Leah y Nahuel van a venir?- pregunto mi mujer mientras sentaba en sus piernas a nuestro pequeño que acariciaba su estomago abultado

-Si, pero ya les avise a los Cullen que trajeran mucha comida porque si veníamos los licántropos íbamos a acabar con todo- dije riendo

-Y sobre todo Leah porque tiene mucha hambre por el embarazo- dijo Bibi riendo-¿Ya decidieron como llamar a la bebe?

-Como es niña la van a llamar Sue- dije sonriente

-¡Como la abuela!- dijo Marie mientras aplaudía

-¡Yo me llamo como mi abuelito Harry! ¿Verdad papa?- pregunto mi hijo de pelo castaño como el de su madre y ojos del mismo color que los míos

-Si amor tú te llamas como tu abuelito- dije sonriéndole

-¿Y a mí porque me pusieron Marie?- pregunto mi pequeña niña

-Porque el segundo nombre de tu tía Bella es Marie- dijo Bibi acariciando los rizos de nuestra pequeña

-¿Y porque le pusieron a nuestro hermanito Marco?- pregunto Harry

-Por su otro abuelito- dijo mi esposa con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Por qué no hemos conocido a nuestro otro abuelito?- pregunto Marie

-Pues porque su otro abuelito está muy ocupado pero siempre les manda regalos en navidad y si lo conocen pero estaban muy pequeñitos cuando vino- dije mientras quitaba una lagrima de la mejilla de mi esposa

Bibi ya sabía que su papa era Marco, lo supo cuando sin querer escucho una conversación que él y Edward tenían por teléfono, Bibi se enojo porque no le dijeron pero Edward le explico sus razones, Marco vino a ver a los bebes y se despidió correctamente de su hija ya que era peligroso si se enteraban por eso nuestros pequeños tenían tres abuelitos, Harry, Carlisle y Marco y tres abuelitas, Sue, Esme y Estrella que era el nombre de la madre de Bibi…

-Mami ¿Cómo le van a llamar a mi hermanita?- pregunto Marie mientras tocaba su estomago

-La vamos a llamar Estrella- dijo Bibi mientras besaba la frente de mi pequeña

-¡Estrella! ¿Cómo las que hay en el cielo mama?- pregunto Harry riendo

-Si mi amor como las que hay en el cielo- dijo mi mujer riendo-Y como su otra abuelita

-Ya llegamos- dije mientras estacionaba el carro

-¡SI!- dijeron nuestros pequeños mientras bajaban del carro e iban corriendo hacia donde estaban todos

Ayude a bajar a Bibi que me sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano y yo cargaba a Marco que ya empezaba a hablar…

-¡Eward Quero ver a tío Eward!- balbuceo mientras nos miraba sonriendo

-Aquí estoy Marco- dijo Edward mientras estiraba los brazos para cargarlo

-Hola hermano- dijo mi mujer abrazándolo fuertemente

-Mi niña ¿Cómo va esa pequeña?- pregunto tocando el estomago de Bibi

-Bien, se está removiendo muy inquieta pero falta todavía- dijo sonriente

-Déjenme y le aviso a Bella que ya están aquí- dijo mientras se iba con nuestro bebe

-No puedo creer como Marco ama a Edward, es su tío favorito- dije riendo

-Pues es porque es el único que sabe que quiere porque le lee la mente- dijo mi esposa mientras me agarraba de la mano

Fuimos hacia la cascada y ahí vimos que Leah y Nahuel venían hacia nosotros

-¡Bibi!- dijo Leah mientras corría a abrazarla

-¡Leah! ¿Cómo va la pequeña Sue?- pregunto mi esposa mientras besaba su mejilla

-Bien, muy bien, igual de inquieta que el padre- dijo mientras besaba a Nahuel

-¿Cómo están chicos?- pregunto Nahuel saludándonos

-Muy bien ¿Cómo va todo por su casa?- pregunte sonriéndole

-Bien, muy bien pero Leah ya acabo con la alacena- dijo riendo

-Si…Bibi en cambio siente algunas nauseas y casi no ha comido nada- dije riendo con él

Nuestras esposas nos miraron y supimos que venía el ataque de hormonas ¡Oh Dios! ¡No por favor! ¡Teníamos suficiente con que había tres mujeres embarazadas! ¡Cierto! ¡Se me olvido comentarles que en efecto! ¡Nessie también estaba embarazada! ¡Las tres se embarazaron al mismo tiempo!

-¡Me estas llamando obesa!- grito Leah mientras lloraba

-¡Me estás llamando anoréxica!- dijo Bibi mientras lloraba junto con Leah

En eso vimos que Nessie también llorando corría hacia nuestras esposas

-¡Jake me llamo chaparra!- dijo mientras lloraba

Jake llegó corriendo y nos quedamos viendo como nuestras mujeres lloraban desconsoladamente, estábamos acostumbrados después de los embarazos era algo normal ya se les iba a pasar…fuimos hacia ellas y cada quien abrazo a su pareja

-Nessie amor te dije pequeña de cariño- susurró Jacob besando su frente

-Lo siento Jake…- dijo Nessie mientras lo abrazaba

-Leah…- dijo Nahuel mientras acariciaba su pelo

-Las hormonas me controlan- dijo mi hermana mientras lo abrazaba

-Mi amor…fue solo una broma- dije besando su frente

-¡Mas te vale que esto se acabe pronto Seth Clearwater! ¡Tú pusiste tu esperma para que tuviéramos el bebe así que ahora atente a las consecuencias! ¡Tú no tienes útero y no sabes por lo que pasamos!- dijo mi esposa enfadada-Pero aún así me diste el mejor regalo

Y así siempre acababan las discusiones hormonales en abrazos y disculpas…

De la mano lleve a Bibi cerca de un árbol donde podíamos ver como jugaban nuestros pequeños, Harry y Marie corrían jugando con los hijos de Jake y Nessie mientras que Marco que era el más pequeño se quedaba en las piernas de Edward mientras jugaba con Bella

-Mira que enorme familia hemos formado- susurró mi esposa mientras tocaba su vientre

-Lo sé…nunca pensé que sería tan feliz- dije mientras acariciaba a nuestro bebe

-Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?- dijo mi esposa en un suspiro

-Lo sé pero me gusta que me lo repitas así como yo no me cansare de decírtelo nunca- dije besando su frente

Y ahí nos quedamos viendo a nuestros hijos felices…nunca pensé en encontrar mi imprimación, agradecía que se hubieran ido a Inglaterra porque así me trajeron al amor de mi vida…la abracé mas fuerte disfrutando de este momento sabiendo que no había nada que temer, sabiendo que en mis brazos tenía a mi amiga y mi compañera por toda la eternidad…

**

* * *

**

Jacob POV

Así es yo Jacob William Black tenía tres hijos y uno en camino, estaba muy emocionado, no lo podía creer…mi pequeña princesa a la que le cumplía todos sus caprichos y mis pequeños demonios que nos hacían reír a Nessie y a mi con sus ocurrencias…Edward y Jacob tenían 8 años y junto con Harry eran dinamita pura….

Estaba con Nessie de la mano mientras la abrazaba su grande estomago decía que nuestro bebe estaba evolucionando bien…iba a ser una hermosa niña de eso estaba seguro tan hermosa como la pequeña de rizos negros y ojos chocolateados como los de su madre que se nos acercaba corriendo…

-¡Papi, papi! ¡Algo me paso!- dijo mientras ponía una cara de sorpresa

-¿Qué paso Sarah?- el pregunte a mi pequeña de 5 años mientras Nessie y yo nos hincábamos para estar a su altura

-Papi ya vez cuando me contaste sobre la imprimación- dijo seria

-Si amor ¿Qué pasa con eso?- pregunto mi esposa

-Papi…yo…Paul se ha imprimado de mí…-dijo mi pequeña niña seria

-¿QUE?- grite mientras me paraba y miraba con furia asesina a Paul

-¡Papi! ¡Detente! ¡Sabes que no lo pueden evitar! ¡Aparte yo quiero a Paul!- dijo mi pequeña e inocente niña

-¡PAUL! ¡VEN INMEDIATAMENTE! ¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE TE IMPRIMASTE DE MI HIJA?- grite mientras empezaba a temblar

En eso escuche unas risas provenientes de mi esposa y mi pequeña

-¡Esto no es gracioso Sarah Black Cullen!- dije mirándola seriamente

-¡Tenías razón Tío Emmet fue muy gracioso!- grito mi pequeña

Voltee viendo como Emmet Cullen se estaba revolcando de la risa junto con los demás lobos y vampiros incluyendo mi suegro…

-¿Me perdonas papi?- dijo haciendo una cara de perrito triste

-Sabes que sí princesa- dije besando su mejilla-Peor no vuelvas a hacerle una broma así a tú papi

-¡No papi!- dijo besándome-Te quiero mucho

-Yo también princesa yo también

-Ves lo que mi padre sintió- dijo mi esposa riendo

-Si…pero tengo a Edward y Jacob para cuando Sarah y esta hermosa bebe que viene en camino crezcan ellos alejen a todos los pretendientes- dije serio

-¡Papi! ¡Mami!- dijeron los traviesos gemelos de 8 años

-¿Qué pasa amores?- pregunto Nessie

-¿Podemos ir a jugar con Harry y con tío Jasper y tío Emmet? – pregunto Jacob

-¡Es que Sarah y Marie están con tía Alice y tía Rose y no quieren jugar a lobos y vampiros!- dijo Edward serio

-¡Claro que si! ¡Recuerden de morder fuertemente al tío Emmet!- dije mientras alborotaba sus cabellos

-¡Entendido papa!- dijeron para irse corriendo

-No puedo creer lo grandes que están parece que fue ayer cuando eran unos bebes- dijo mi esposa apoyándose en mi hombro

-Lo sé…te dije que la siguiente iba a ser niña y mira a Sarah- dije pasando un brazo por sus hombros y atrayéndola mas a mi

-¿Cómo quieres llamarle a está pequeña?- susurró mi mujer

-No se…ya llamamos a Sarah con el nombre de mi madre… ¿Cómo quisieras llamarle?- pregunte acariciando su cobrizo cabello

-Isabella- dijo mientras veía como Edward y Bella nos miraban sonrientes

-Me parece justo- dije besándola

-¿Jake?- pregunto mi esposa

-¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunte sorprendido

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que se acaba de romper mi fuente?- pregunto como la que no quiere la cosa

-¿QUE?- grite pero no fui el único tanto Seth como Nahuel se pararon y gritaron lo mismo

-¡Jake! ¡A Bibi se le rompió la fuente!- grito Seth

-¡A LEAH TAMBIÉN!- grito Nahuel

-¡También a Nessie!- grite asustado

-¡Traigan a las chicas a la casa pronto! ¡Edward, Bella y los demás cuidaran a los pequeños!- dijo Carlisle mientras Seth, Nahuel y yo corríamos con nuestras mujeres en brazos

Llegamos a la casa corriendo despavoridamente, pasaron las horas y Nessie que estaba en labora de parto y yo escuchamos un llanto…

-¡Leah ya tuvo a la pequeña Sue!- dijo Nahuel mientras nos sonreía

-¡Bibi ya tuvo a Estrella!- grito Seth

Yo mire a Nessie que aún seguía pujando…

-Vamos amor…tú puedes- dije sonriéndole

-¡Jake! ¡Me duele!- dijo mientras pujaba mas fuerte

-Solo un poco mas Nessie puedo ver la cabeza!- dijo Carlisle mientras mi esposa pujaba mas

-¡JACOB NO PIENSO VOLVER A EMBARAZARME NE MUCHO TIEMPO! ¡SAQUEN AL BEBE DE AHÍ! ¡YAAAAAAAAA!- grito mi esposa apretando con fuerza mi mano

-Ya Nessie, aquí tienen a su bebe- dijo Carlisle mientras envolvía a la pequeña Isabella en una manta y nos la daba a Nessie y a mí-Felicidades a los 6

-Gracias- contestamos todos a coro

-Vaya si que las reuniones familiares siempre tienen acción- dijo una voz conocida en la puerta

-¡CALLATE EMMET!- rugimos todos

Luego vinieron las visitas, todos pasaron a vernos mientras no podían creer que hubieran nacido en el mismo día que eran las tres niñas y que casi al mismo tiempo nacieron, yo tampoco lo podía creer…ese lugar de la cascada tenía que tener alguna maldición no podía ser que siempre que estábamos ahí se les rompieran la fuente a las mujeres embarazadas, nos reímos por la coincidencia y mire los hermosos ojos de nuestra pequeña Isabella, tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo cobrizo, sonreí y bese a mi esposa con fervor y adoración mientras iba a ver a los otros bebes, pase con Seth y vi como Bibi tenía en brazos a una pequeña de ojos miel y pelo castaño

-Se va a llamar Estrella…eres tío Jake de nuevo- dijo mi hermanita riendo

-Lo sé hermanita, es muy hermosa- dije mientras los felicitaba

Fui con Leah y Nahuel, la pequeña tenía los ojos de Leah y el pelo de Nahuel y se llamaba Sue, Leah se veía tan feliz yo sonreí y tome su mano…

-Te dije que ibas a ser feliz- le recordé sonriendo

-Lo sé…lo sé, gracias por todo Jake- dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla

Yo sonreí y fui de nuevo hacia mi esposa, vi como los hijos de Bibi y Seth rodeaban a su nueva hermanita, riendo fui hacia mi mujer y ahí vi como mis tres pequeños monstruos miraban a la bebe sonriendo

-Es muy pequeña papi- dijo Sarah

-Lo sé mi amor pero luego va a crecer- dije mientras acariciaba su pelo

-¿Cómo se va a llamar?- pregunto Jacob

-Se va a llamar Isabella- dijo mi esposa mientras sonreía

-¡Como la abuela! ¡Tiene el color de mis ojos!- dijo Edward sonriendo

-Si…por cierto ¿Dónde están Edward y Bella?- pregunte sorprendido

-Están felicitando a Bibi y a Seth a nosotros ya nos felicitaron- dijo Nessie riendo

-Te amo mi amor gracias por darme este gran regalo…no puedo creer que en verdad todo esto este pasando- dije sonriente

-Si te refieres a que tres mujeres dieron a luz niñas al mismo tiempo si paso- dijo mi esposa mientras se reía

-No sabes lo afortunado que soy de tenerte- dije besándola

-Pero si se lo afortunada que soy de tenerte yo- dijo mientras sentía que alguien agarraba mi dedo, voltee y vi como mi bebita de ojos verdes agarraba mi dedito y me sonreía

-Te amo…para toda la eternidad- dije besándola

-Yo también te amo mi Jacob- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

-¡Wow! ¡PAPA! ¡MIRA EL CIELO!- dijeron nuestros pequeños mientras señalaban afuera de la ventana

-¿Qué esta pasando con la luna papi?- pregunto Sarah

-Eso mi amor es un Eclipse de Luna- dije mientras Nessie me sonreía cómplice y disfrutábamos a lado de nuestros hijos este momento inmemorable

* * *

**De nuevo muchisimas gracias!!!! como vi que eran 199 reviews dije bien falta solo uno...no sere mala y pondre el Epilogo jejejjee saben que las amooo!!!! y que cuenta conmigo para todo!!!**

**¡Muchas gracias por apoyarme en mis lcoas y descabelladas ideas y por seguir esta historia que es mi primer Jake y Nessie!**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Jenn**


End file.
